The Human And The Princesses
by ghost of fantasy
Summary: It is now two years later and Dylan Stone now lives peacefully with his two princesses of the night and day. Now as they all enjoy each passing day with each other, dark days are starting to come for the world of Equestria, and Dylan may have to embrace a destiny far from a mere royal chef if he is to save Equestria from a pure evil shadow.(Sequel to The Princesses And The Human.)
1. Prologue:Another Day In Equestria

Prologue:Another Day In Equestria

Equestria... The home and world of ponies of all races, the unicorns, the Pegasus, the Earth ponies, and finally the mighty Alicorn race, for as long as any pony could remember, ponies lived in this world, it was full of peace, freedom, harmony, friendship, and most importantly... Love. Equestria was a world that to this day is ruled by two Alicorn princesses that stand as the most beloved ponies in the whole, their names were princess Celestia, and princess Luna.

For thousands of years these two sisters ruled together in harmony, for the most part the sisters were happy with what they did and the love they would receive from the royal subjects, but at times, the subjects love was not enough. The two sisters had always in truth wanted to know the love their parents themselves knew, but they could never find the right stallion, and there was no type of stallion that could satisfy their needs let alone be their eternal lover for all of eternity, but that's when it happened.

Due to a great mistake in a spell, the two mares were sent to a new world by accident, many tried to find the princesses, but no pony could find them, no pony could even tell where exactly they could have gone.

While the ponies searched for them, the princesses were closed to death as they came out of their dimensional travel into a deadly snow storm that threatened to be the end of them, they would have been dead if it wasn't for one human man who pulled them from the cold jaws of death. Young Dylan Stone, a man of great pain, but great heart had arrived and rescued the two princesses of the day and night, and took care of them as they recovered from their brush with death.

The two princesses were forever grateful for the young man's swift save, but they had no idea how grateful they were until they finally began to fall for the miserable human, Dylan was a miserable man who had no family, and no friends what so ever. The princesses took it upon themselves to rescue the man from his shell of loneliness and from that day on fell in love with him, together the three became a herd and connected completely through their love and even their magic.

Through thick and thin, with the help of their new human lover the princesses endured the worst things that the human world could offer, and after fighting all the odds, they managed to survive long enough for a friend to come along and offer them a way home. After much consideration and a major test of the herd's love, Dylan Stone chose to go with his lunar and solar lover and live with them as their humble chef and their human lover in Equestria, and the man could not be more happy to be in a more peaceful world.

The human was now living in heaven that was in the form of Equestria itself as he lived in the world with his two Alicorn mates, the world of Equestria welcomed the princesses back with much joy and reassurance, and for his bravery in protecting the mares, Dylan was welcomed by many with open arms and praise for his kindness. Dylan now became known as the lover of the princesses and was now working as their personal royal chef, he was now known by many other members of royalty, and for the most part, life in Equestria was like a dream he did not have to wake up from.

It was dawn, and a new day was soon to rise for the world of Equestria, but for the day to come forth, the night had to end with the moon before beginning with sun, and all that could not be done without the two royal sisters themselves.

In a great city of Canterlot, a city on a beautiful mountain that was home to many wealthy ponies of all shapes and sizes, there was a castle, the castle of Canterlot, the home of these very princesses themselves that was under guard by many royal guards both night and day. In the highest tower of the great castle, there was a large royal bedroom, with it's purple, yellow and midnight blue decor it made the room come together as the night and day would, it had royal like windows as well as a balcony with a perfect view of the entire city, and even the large plains of Equestria itself.

In this bedroom a mare was now stirring within a massive royal bed that was large enough to easily hold an entire group of ponies, but it was just right for the herd that now laid together as they always have for the pass two years so far. It was then that an Alicorn mare with a white coat that was as pure as snow poked her head out of the purple covers of the bed, and let out a yawn as she allowed her bright rainbow colored mane to once again flow in the wind natural by itself.

She looked around and fluttered her eyes open to look around noticing that the dawn was starting to come, but she knew all too well that it was not going to come, not without her and another mare to help her lower the moon while she raised the sun.

"*yawn*... Luna... It's time to wake up my little sister..."The mare said in a whisper as some pony else stirred from the sheets."Come on now sister, the day is ready to come, and it will not come unless we perform our duties..."

With those soft words said, another Alicorn mare poked her head out to show off her midnight blue coat with eyes that matched as she let out a yawn, she shook herself awake as her midnight blue mane that looked like the night time sky flowed on it's own as well. She rubbed at her eyes slowly to help herself awake from her slumber before turning to her big sister and looking into her purple eyes and smiling.

"Oh... Good morning Celestia my sister, I take it you rested well, after the night we had with him, I would not have doubted it,"Luna said with a soft giggle.

"Indeed, Dylan sure was quite in the mood last night, we must have nights like that more often, now will you please help me begin the day?"Celestia asked as Luna was about to get out of bed with her sister.

Suddenly Luna then looked in the spot between them and slowly lifted down the covers for both of them to see none other than their human lover himself Dylan Stone. With his brown hair and his light almost flawless skin due to the scar on his right cheek, the man laid between them sleeping soundly while his two very built arms were still wrapped around them, they adored the passion the young man showed, even in his sleep he kept them close and in his arms, they looked to his arms and marveled at the sight of the cutie marks on Dylan's arms that matched the ones on their flanks. They were careful not to wake the human as they lit up their horns with yellow and dark blue magic as they gently lifted the man's arms off them and rest them on his chest.

They adored the very sight of the human as they both gave him long kisses on his cheeks before slowly crawling their way out of the bed and standing on both sides of the bed. They quickly lit up their horns once again and suddenly levitated royal looking attire from two different closets on each side of the bedroom, Celestia began dressing herself in a royal attire of golden horse shoes, a golden necklace with a purple gem in it, and finishing it with a golden crown that matched. Luna on the other hoof dressed herself in an attire of silver horse shoes with a pitch black necklace with a crescent moon on the center and finished with a royal crown that was as black as night.

With themselves now dressed in royal attire to start their day, the two royal sisters calmly and quietly made their way to the balcony and opened the see through doors quietly so they would not wake their human lover. They made their way out to the balcony before closing the see through doors quietly, they then looked to the mix of darkness and light of the sky and let out a big sigh before going to work.

Once again their horns began to glow with magic, Luna was the first one to start as she focused on the moon itself, and began to lower the moon. Celestia looked on as she watched her little sister with admiration as she lowered the moon with little to no trouble as the moon disappeared over the horizon giving Celestia the signal to do her part. Celestia then focused her golden magic on the sky itself and suddenly began to raise the sun itself, the sky began to light up as the dawn finally showed itself over the horizon, the sisters felt the love of their subjects within them as the warming light of the sun began to shine upon their world.

It was then that after a few more minutes that Celestia released the sun from her magical grip and watched it go the rest of the way into the sky to begin the day, as the dawn brightened up the entire castle, they both suddenly heard the doors open. They then felt the heart warming presence of the one they loved and smiled happily as a voice that they loved to hear so much sounded out.

"That was beautiful ladies... The night was spectacular, and that day just complimented the wondrous conclusion of it,"Came the manly yet gentle voice of their human.

They both slowly turned around while giggling to see the human was up in about in nothing but black under wear and was now showing off his large toned body for them as he stood there by the doors to the balcony.

"Good morning our love, we take it you slept well, judging from the bed head you're now sporting,"Luna joked as she was the first to walk to the human.

"Sorry I wasn't up with the two of you to help, but you know how last night went huh?"Dylan joked back while fixing his hair before hugging Luna and sharing a long and passionate kiss with his lunar lover.

"There is nothing to worry about Dylan, last night was more than enough work on your hand, it just once again touches us to see your bright and shining face... Both in the moonlight, and the sunlight,"Celestia explained as she walked over to Dylan while looking into his deep brown eyes.

"The same can be said for the both of you, the two of you always look beautiful in any sort of light to me,"Dylan said in a soft voice as he hugged Celestia as well and shared a kiss with her as well.

"Come on now sister, make sure you're sharing him..."Luna said as she managed to squeeze in for another kiss before they all finally parted from their lips, but not their arms.

"So what's on the agenda for today princesses?"Dylan said while still holding them in his arms.

"Just the usual for today Dylan, just signing a few things, meet some members of royalty at a dinner today, just the usual..."Celestia said with a passionate smile as they kept their eyes on their human as they held each other in one another's arms for the longest time.

"So it sounds like I got some work to do in the kitchen for today, I suppose I should get to it,"Dylan said before kissing them both on the cheek before finally releasing them.

"Yes, we should let you get to work, but you will be more than welcome to join us and the other royalties at dinner, they can't help but be greatly interested in you,"Celestia said while Dylan just chuckled at the thought.

He then turned around and began to leave the balcony, but he did not get away without receiving a little parting gift as he felt one of the mares suddenly pinch his rear. He looked back and saw Luna looking away with a sly smile and giggling as he did the same, he finally then left the balcony and made his way through the room. He picked a red robe off the edge of the royal purple bed and putting it on to cover up his large body before making his way casually to the door.

He then suddenly raised his right hand before making it glow white with magic as the door he walked to began to glow the same color. With a bit of concentration, Dylan slowly opened the door and made his way out of the bedroom only to be met with a Pegasus mare that appeared to be a humble servant of the castle.

"Good morning Dylan, I take it you slept well last night, judging from the noises we all heard last night,"The servant said as she knelt before the human.

"Oh... You heard a little of that huh? Sorry about that,"Dylan said as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh there was no need for apologies my friend, the princesses are always in even better moods after a night with you, you have nothing to worry about in the least,"The mare said as she offered a hoof to him.

"Now then, how about we get you to the royal bathroom so you can wash up for the day?"The servant suggested as Dylan just chuckled at her kindness.

"That's awfully kind of you, but I can get to the bathroom just fine on my own, there's no need for unnecessary kind gestures,"Dylan declined as both of his hands began to glow."Now please enjoy the rest of your rising day."

With that said a veil of white magic surrounded Dylan before suddenly making him disappear in a flash of white light, leaving the servant to move on with her day nice and easy. After a quick travel through a tunnel of white magic, Dylan suddenly froze before showing up at his destination, in a flash of light, Dylan found himself in a hall way of the castle and standing right in front of a royal red door that lead to the bathroom. Dylan was then about to reach for the door to go in, and that's when he heard the voice of a stallion he did not come to like very much.

"Hold it right there Stone...! I am going to be using that bathroom first!"Came the snobby voice of a stallion.

Dylan let out a sigh as he turned around to see a dignified looking stallion with a white coat with a dirty blond mane and tail, blue eyes and the cutie mark of a silver and a golden cross on his flank. He was also currently wearing a fancy white robe with golden fluffy fleece on the sleeves of it as the stallion approached Dylan while trying to intimidate.

"Blue Blood... I see you are in as bad of a mood as ever, look I need to get a quick shower before I get to work on breakfast, you can wait until I'm done?"Dylan said defiantly as he towered over the stallion.

"Wrong...! It is YOU who must wait for me, I have servants that will be here soon to give my mane a serous make over, I need that bathroom immediately, now move aside ape!"The stallion known as Blue Blood demanded while Dylan just stood there completely unfazed."Do you have a problem with hearing today Stone? Just because you're my aunts lover does not mean you can do as you please."

"There you go acting like I take advantage of my loves, I would never use the ones I love in any shape or form for such ridiculous things! Do yourself a favor and walk away right now!"Dylan warned as he bumped his chest against Blue Blood's muzzle.

"Do you honestly think that a royalty like myself will be intimidated with a creature that comes just short of a hairless monkey, I have no intention of leaving until my royal bath and mane make over has been done,"Blue Blood said as they were both staring each other down as two royal guards in golden armor watched from another hall way.

"This is your last warning Blue Blood, just...walk...away..."Dylan said while pointing at Blue Blood in a tense stance.

"Make me you pathetic chimp..."Blue Blood said before suddenly giving Dylan a shove.

The shove barely moved Dylan as he then suddenly grabbed Blue Blood by the fore arm he was using to shove him with, and suddenly swung Blue Blood to the side and slammed him face first into the wall. Blue Blood then fell back and landed on his flank before rolling onto his side while gripping his head in pain and moaning out of agony as a bruise already began to form on his head.

Dylan just shook his head in pity for Blue Blood as he was about to turn around and go right into the bathroom, but not without noticing the two royal guards suddenly bursting with laughter at Blue Bloods down fall. Dylan just smiled at them and playfully bowed to them in a cocky display of pride before turning back towards the bathroom door.

"Thank you very much gentle colts, I'll be here all week for your entertainment,"Dylan said as he opened the door with his white magic and went inside."Ah... Just another day in the world of Equestria."

Meanwhile as the day began to get started, the princesses were making their way down a flight of stairs from their royal bedroom feeling fresh and ready for the day. They did not have the least bit of trouble as all they could think about was their duties and their human lover as they could feel his presence in the bathroom all the way from the stairs. Their connection was strong and linked, when one lover would be in pain, the others would be as well, their love bounded the three of them together as they would share love for all eternity.

Taking all this loving feeling in, the princesses let out a relaxed sigh as they opened a door and made it down to the castles lower levels before being approached by an earth pony mare and stallion couple in fancy gowns as they bowed to the princesses. The princesses smiled down on the brown stallion and pink mare as they gave them the permission to rise and looked into their matching yellow eyes.

"Good morning princess Celestia and princess Luna, I am Zap Clouds the noble from the east side of the city, and this is my wife Heaven Tone, we were hoping that we may be humble enough to join you two for dinner,"The stallion said while his wife just giggled.

"Indeed noble Zap, you're more than welcome to join us for breakfast, it won't be but another hour yet, me and Luna were just going to the throne room to begin our day with the usual paper work,"Celestia explained as she guided their way and gestured to them to follow.

"So... Will we also be joined by that lover of yours as well, what did they call him...? Dylan...perhaps?"The mare known as Heaven Tone asked.

"Yes, he may be the royal chef, but he is still our treasured love one, he always eats with us,"Luna said while walking next to the two nobles.

"Indeed, when the two of you first returned from your disappearance two years ago, your...human, he sure did raise quite a few eye brows, he was truly a marvel,"Zap said with a sort of admiring tone.

"Thank you Zap, that is kind of you, we have noticed how the other nobles and even members of royalty seem to take great interest in Dylan, but Dylan could care less about the extra attention he gets,"Celestia said while guiding them towards a large red door.

"What is the story with this human, he has a bit of a headstrong attitude when it comes to some others, when greeted kindly he can be awfully quiet, but with the two of you... He is more than friendly with you... He's passionate, kind, very gentle, wish you would touch me the way he touches them,"Heaven said gesturing to her husband who blushed with embarrassment.

"Now honey, lets not talk about that kind of stuff in front of the princesses, besides... I told you I just don't have the time for such things,"The husband said while trying to hide his face from the princesses.

"You don't bother to make time for me, I got needs too you know..."The wife said to her husband.

"Calm yourselves you two, it sounds like the two of you have hit a little snag in your relationship,"Luna pointed out noticing their argument.

"Oh I apologize for that princess Luna, we have had more than a few shares of trouble connecting with each other like we use to,"Zap said while Heaven rolled her eyes.

"We have not so much as look at each other for the longest time, he barely even touches me any more!"The wife exclaimed while her husband try to stop her from saying such things.

"Heaven for goodness sake, we are in the divine presence of the princesses..."Zap said before being cut off.

"It's quite alright noble Zap, we could give you a little advice when having troubles with your love connections,"Celestia offered as she opened the doors to the throne room with her golden magic."Come now, you don't mind waiting for an hour with us while we finish some paper work do you?"

"No...! Not at all princess Celestia, and we would love some advice on our marriage problems,"Zap said as they entered the throne room and closed the doors behind them.

Almost an hour later back in the halls of the castle, Dylan had just emerged from the royal bathroom freshly clean and wearing his red robe again with a towel wrapped around his hair. He was making his way down the hall as he covered the towel in a magical white aura and quickly began drying off his hair just as he turned off into another hall way. After a minute of continuous rubs with the towel, Dylan dried off his hair and made the towel disappear allowing his hair to come down to the point where they would almost get in his eyes.

He shook his head to rid the low hanging hair and threw his head back removing the hair from his face as he suddenly came to a door and let out a sigh before cracking his fingers in preparation.

"Alright, It's time to get cooking,"Dylan said before shoving the doors open.

As Dylan then walked inside, he began covering his whole body except for his head in a white aura as he had just entered a large royal kitchen, with its massive space there was plenty of things to cook with. Along with the clean white environment, there was also about forty mares and stallions of different kinds currently setting the kitchen up for the day, and that was when Dylan made his presence known.

"Good morning Every pony!"He announced as all eyes fell upon him just as the magic began to get brighter."Good to see all of you here bright and early, we got some breakfast to make for the princesses, let's get cooking!"

Just as Dylan said that, a bright flash of magical light went off and just like that, he was no longer wearing a red robe. Instead he was wearing a fancy black chef's outfit complete with a black apron with golden lines on the edges, well made black shoes, a button long sleeve black shirt with black pants and completed with a black short but wide chef's hat.

He walked over to the crew and lit up his hands as many produces levitated from each station that held a different set of food groups and made them float around as Dylan got to work with the crew. One team of cooks was given a recipe for cheesy scrambled eggs and the ingredients to follow through with the recipe, but not without noticing that the cheese he was about to give the group was moldy.

"What the hell...? Hey! Who thought it was a good idea to keep moldy cheese in the fridges?! are we trying to make the princesses sick?! I want you to get back there and find us some fresh cheddar and mozzarella cheese, every dish has to be an experience for them, come on!"Dylan announced as a mare gradually rushed to a fridge.

"Excuse me Dylan, but you will be eating with them too correct, I assume you will be wanting this bacon we got from the Griffons just this morning, how exactly do we cook it?"A stallion cook asked holding a pack of bacon.

"Don't worry I'll show you how, and while I'm at it, Swift Hooves! The toast needs to be golden brown, turn the heat down just a tad!"Dylan yelled to a mare that was almost about to burn some toast."Come on now, I'll show you how to cook some good old fashion bacon."

Dylan then began to guide the stallion towards the stoves and unwrapped the bacon in the process before placing the strips on a pan that was already on a working burner, he took one look around at the progress they were making before getting to work like the rest of them.

Meanwhile back out in a royal dining room, princess Celestia and princess Luna were now sitting at the head of a long table, while the noble stallion Zap Cloud and his wife Heaven Tone were seated right next to them on the left. The princesses waited patiently while sipping on some morning tea while the noble couple did the same, but boredom slowly started to kick in as the wife let out a sigh while Zap decided to actually comfort her by hugging the mare tightly.

It won't be much longer will it, I understand that a chef must treat his dishes with the utmost attention, but all this waiting is making us quite hungry,"The stallion asked while calming his wife down just a bit.

"It won't be much longer, and besides, the wait will be worth it, Dylan makes the most delectable meals ever imaginable, trust me, your wait will be more than worth it,"Luna said making the couple raise an eye brow in interest.

"Really...? So he appears to be a master of the culinary arts now, I would love if he could give us a few tips on cooking,"The stallion said with interest.

"As long as it is scrumptious, it does not matter what he makes,"Heaven said while trying to contain her impatience.

Suddenly the doors that lead out of the dining hall swung open and prince Blue Blood himself came in now sporting a purple eye from his previous encounter with Dylan, it was easy to notice and the princesses already knew what happened.

"Getting into scraps with Dylan again are we Blue Blood?"Celestia questioned while the prince quietly walked over and took a seat at the table."You do know that every thing he does is because of you starting something with him, and believe me, Dylan knows how to deal with others that act like brats."

"He's being very generous when theses issues happen as well, if Dylan wanted to, he would possibly put you in a hospital, but he doesn't because he respects your role as a prince of Equestria,"Luna lectured as well while Blue Blood just rolled his eyes at them.

"Oh... So not every pony is as positive with your human as the two of you are,"Zap pointed out with a chuckle while Blue Blood just growled silently.

"My goodness, and look at that eye, I can see why the servants around here make sure to respect this human,"Heaven said as they all chuckled."Dylan must be quite the strong fellow."

It was then that another door suddenly burst open from the left of the dining hall, and with it, a bunch of dining clothes came out in a white aura and wrapped around the necks of the nobles, the princesses and even Blue Blood who just growled when he knew who was coming. The door then open wider as a group of cooks and waiters emerged from the door that lead to the kitchen and brought out a bunch of trays on carts that held a large amounts of scrambled eggs, toast, and even held a tray with a large picture of orange juice as well as a small tray of bacon just for Dylan.

Finally Dylan emerged from the room and stood there as he raised his hands in the air, his hands glowed and he immediately pulled out some plates and placed them in front of all the ponies at the table. He then followed up with forks and cups for each pony before taking a seat right between his two mares and beginning to levitate food over to all of them. While all the ponies got a large serving of eggs, a cup of orange juice and toast, Dylan made himself a plate with eggs, toast, juice and a big serving of bacon as well.

"Hello again Dylan, It's good to see you once again, and we see that you have prepared quite a delicious breakfast for us,"Celestia said as she leaned over and shared a kiss with Dylan.

"Of course, I aim to please my princesses,"Dylan said while parting lips with Celestia only to share another kiss with Luna.

"Dylan, This is Zap Clouds and his wife Heaven Tone, they are nobles from the east side of the city, they have wanted to actually meet you our love,"Celestia said gesturing to the noble couple.

"Zap Clouds, it is a pleasure and an honor to make your acquaintance Mr Stone, many ponies speak highly of you for your noble deed in protecting the princesses and apparently have been bragged as a culinary master,"Zap said extending a hoof.

"Hello... Dylan Stone, it's nice to meet you Mr Zap Clouds,"Dylan said as he gradually reached out and shook the stallion's hoof.

"Greetings to you as well Dylan Stone, I am Heaven Tone, I'm Zap's wife and the real boss of this troublesome stallion,"Heaven teased as the stallion playfully nudged her before they gave each other a kiss.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance as well ma'am, I hope you will all enjoy the breakfast I made, so please... Enjoy,"Dylan said as they all began to get busy with breakfast.

"Oh we intend to Mr Stone,"The noble wife said looking at all the food before her."This certainly does look delicious, we are in for quite a treat."

**ALRIGHT! ALL MY GOOD FRIENDS AND FANS OF THE PRINCESSES AND THE HUMAN, YOU'VE WAITED FOR IT, AND HERE IT IS, THE HUMAN AND THE PRINCESSES, YOU'RE ALL IN FOR A TREAT, SO ENJOY**!


	2. Chapter 1:A Royalties Need

**I DO NOT KNOW THE VISITING ROYALTIES NAMES, BUT I DO THINK THEY ARE AN INTERESTING COUPLE TO USE, SO PLEASE BARE WITH IT.**

Chapter 1:A Royalties Need

Dylan Stone was now eating breakfast at his own leisure along side his beloved princesses of the day and night as well as noble pony couple, and his loves nephew prince Blue Blood. They ate silently, but love was already in the air as the noble couple of Zap Clouds and his wife Heaven Tone were suddenly connecting with each other a lot more as they couldn't help but secretly talk romantically to each other.

The noble stallion would whispered sweet somethings into the mares ears while the mare would giggle and whisper things back into the ear of her husband. Dylan didn't know what was going on, but it sure was intriguing him. He smiled slyly at his lovers knowing that they must have had some sort of impact on the couple during their private time. Unfortunately not every pony was enjoying the sudden and romantic feeling in the air, for Blue Blood held his black eye while eating his eggs in silence and with a furrowed look at the human.

"This is disgusting... I'm forced to eat with an impulsive and violent creature that my aunts can barely go an hour without trying to suck face with him..."Blue Blood muttered to himself as he then noticed the noble couple kissing while eating."And these undignified nobles are not making this any better..."

"Blue Blood...! We can hear you muttering over there, we are in the presence of nobles, and we do not need your bad attitude ruining breakfast!"Celestia announced while Dylan was busy sharing a kiss with Luna.

"Oh I'm sorry that my muttering is disturbing you and your apes romantic sessions during breakfast time, I was just trying to remained compose while the rest of you are showing your unnecessary romance in the most undignified form!"Blue Blood yelled while Dylan parted his kiss from Luna to stare down the taunting stallion.

"Blue Blood...! What we all choose to do with our time is our business, and we will do them however we please, we are dignified royalties and nobles, but that doesn't mean we have to remain stiff and dignified every moment of our life!"Luna scolded next while Dylan decided to share another kiss before continuing his breakfast.

Blue Blood snorted in anger that his aunts did not listen to him and became even more disgusted when he saw Zap and Heaven suddenly kissing and showing that they were done with there breakfast.

"Mmmmmm... I take it the two of you enjoyed breakfast, and are enjoying so much more at the moment,"Dylan said with a chuckle while still eating as the noble couple finally parted lips.

"Oh yes our new human friend, your breakfast was as refined and delectable as the relationship you share with the princesses,"Heaven Tone said before turning back to her husband and kissing him.

"You do not mind if we could be excused and retire to a guest room for the day, we need to... Take care of some things,"Zap said before he couldn't help but go back to kissing his wife.

"Oh my gosh... Well that's a wonderful thing to bring up while others are still eating here!"Blue Blood called out only to be ignored by the crowd.

"Yes of course Zap, there's a guest room just down the hall and to the right for you to use,"Celestia pointed out for them.

The couple then immediately got up out of their chairs and were making for the door, but couldn't help but kiss and almost fall as they burst through the doors that lead out into the castle hall ways. The doors then immediately closed thanks to Blue Blood only for the princesses and their human to laugh at the sudden romance between nobles while blue Blood looked on in disgust.

"I take it the two of you had a word with them earlier? I could feel that the two were having an issue with their marriage from the shower, but it appears they have more passion then ever,"Dylan said as he the princesses were finishing their breakfast.

"Yes, they were having some problems, but we were more than willing to give them some advice on how to cope with their problems while working on some paper work,"Luna said as she was the first to stand up only to be hugged by the human.

"I see, I can tell that it obviously worked, but I thought princess Cadence was the one who was suppose to be spreading love across Equestria,"Dylan said slyly as he once again started to make out with Luna.

"Cadence does teach us a little about love, how do you think we are always able to keep things nice and fresh with you at nights?"Celestia questioned before Dylan quickly switched mares and went to Celestia.

"Oh for goodness sake that's it! I'm done with breakfast! Buck you and Buck your food you wretched creature!"Blue Blood yelled before dropping his fork and getting out of his seat to leave."I'll be back when you all decide to be civil and dignified for a change!"

"Oh why don't you pull the stiff silver spoon out of your ass and lighten up a bit!"Dylan called out before Blue Blood left the dining room in a huff and slammed the door shut.

"Sorry about him Dylan, Blue Blood tends to always be spoiled, i hope you didn't have any further issues with him other than the shower incident,"Celestia said before looking to the door only to get kissed on the neck.

"He has been a hoof full at times, if you must Dylan, you are more than welcome to give a little discipline should he act out too much,"Luna said as she squeezed in for a kiss.

"I would be more than happy to oblige for you my loves,"Dylan said switching back to Luna.

"Your majesties! The royal king and queen of Saddle Arabia have arrived!"A guard announced while bursting into the dining hall and breaking up the group.

The herd looked to the guard with shock before separating, while Dylan stood there at attention, the princesses approached the guard with a bit of surprise for the royalties early arrival.

"What?! They're here already?! I thought we had more time!"Celestia said knowing the situation was dire.

"What do we do sister?! we can't just leave them waiting at the front door!"Luna said while Dylan was feeling the wrath of their frantic minds.

"We have to... *sigh*... Let's just relax here for a moment..."Celestia said as the princesses both took a moment to gather their thoughts before smiling."Luna? Would you please greet them at the door and show them around, I must take Dylan with me and prepare him for the king and queen, they're going to want to meet him as well."

"Of course sister, please do be quick about it though, things between the king and queen have not been very pleasant and I fear I may get caught up in their quarrel,"Luna said before they both looked to Dylan.

"Dylan? Would you like to hold a special dinner for our guests when they arrive?"Celestia asked while Dylan smiled and nodded as he approached them.

"Of course, and maybe I'll even make that salad the two of you like so much,"Dylan said as his mates lit up with interest.

"Oh that would be just wonderful Dylan! The salads you make are always a delicacy, it is sure to make the heads of the king and queen spin!"Luna said before hugging Dylan with excitement.

"But first I would like to take you with me and help pick out some rather fetching clothes to wear for tonight,"Celestia said while looking down a his chef outfit."We simply must get you some fancy and suitable wears for tonight."

"If you say so Tia..."Dylan said taking up Celestia's hooves.

"Then I must be on my way, try not to take too long you two,"Luna said while leaving the dining room.

They both waited until Luna had left the room and shut the doors behind her before Dylan was suddenly attacked by Celestia who began showering him with affection as she pinned him against the table. She crushed her lips against his and was sharing a long and tongue filled kiss with Dylan, this sudden burst of affection was all too familiar to Dylan, and he gladly accepted it as he did the same for her.

His tongue entered her mouth as he turned her around and pinned her against the table before continuing to make out, they both moaned through their lips as they shared the longest kiss yet. Dylan could feel Celestia suddenly hit him with a barrage of fiery desires as she parted from his lips finally only to smile to him.

"I...take it you have more than just uniform deciding in mind for me don't you Tia?Dylan teased before suddenly feeling a heat hit his groin.

"Yes Dylan, the king and queen of Saddle Arabia will be here for a few days, and chances are that we won't have a lot of time to ourselves, this would be a good time to for us to... Get busy before we deal with our guests,"Celestia said before she suddenly snaked her hoof right between Dylan's legs.

She then began to rub right between his legs as she then felt a large bulge beginning to grow between Dylan's legs as the human let out a deep breath of great goodness before suddenly jumping back onto Celestia and crushing his lips against her this time.

"Wait a minute Dylan...! Not here, we need to find a more private place..."Celestia said breaking the kiss only to get kisses planted on her neck.

"You're right, I got an idea, hold on tight,"Dylan said as his hands held Celestia by her flank before they began to glow.

It was then that in a flash of light and a few more kisses to Celestia's neck, a white flash went off all around the two, and when the flash of light was gone, so was Dylan and Celestia.

Meanwhile back in the halls of the castle, princess Luna was rushing to get to the main hall of the castle to greet the visiting royalties completely unaware of Celestia and Dylan's activities for her mind was to fixed on the guests. She turned off into a hall way and was about to pass two guards before stopping for a moment right in front of them.

"Guards! I will need the two of you to accompany me to greet our visitors at the door!"Luna quickly said as the guards frantically reacted to her orders.

They then were able to give her a salute before the princess then took off again leaving them in the dust before the guards cold then take off right after her down the hall way. It was almost impossible to keep up with the princess as she disappeared into another hall way before she finally grind to a halt right into the main hall. She stood on a second floor and looked out towards the massive main hall that was all marble with crystal colors along with a massive red double door that served as the main door.

It was then that the guards had finally caught up with the night princess just as Luna had then saw at the center of the main hall the guest, a brown horse now stood before them with a purple mare. The stallion was as large as Celestia and had a shiny blond mane and tail along with the attire of a blue and brown helmet with a matching garment on his back. The mare horse on the other hoof was purple with a deep purple mane, she wore an attire of a multicolored necklace and small helmet that only covered the top of her head, blue straps around her front hooves and a garment on her back with a white horse shoe on it.

Luna let out a deep breath and began to casually walk down a flight of stairs with the royal guards right behind her as she made her way down to greet the two royalties. Along the way she could already hear them exchanging less than savory words with each other as she gradually made it down the stairs in time for the two to cease their fighting and looked to Luna.

"Good morning king Thunder Hooves, and to you as well queen Astral Wind, it is always an honor to see you both again,"Luna said while bowing only to be bowed to as well."I apologize for this but the two of you arrived a bit sooner than expected."

"Indeed, we have arrived early so that we may lay down for a bit, our hooves from the long travel it takes to get here was almost unbearable,"King Thunder said in a deep and dignified voice.

"You could also say that Thunder's desire to meet your human again has been more than unbearable, he finds him more interesting then myself now a days,"Queen Astral whispered to Luna.

"Oh, so i take it the train ride here was less than entertaining,"Luna said while they all raised from their bows.

"The train ride was just fine, it was other things that were quite annoying along the way,"Thunder said before secretly gesturing to Astral who then turned to him and glared.

"All this time he mutters on about his interest, but when it comes to my interests, he doesn't even bother to listen, the least you could do is pay attention to me for a change!"Astral yelled to Thunder while he smacked himself in the face with a hoof.

"You see...! This...is what I have to always put up with every day, and being stuck on the train was less then satisfying as well,"Thunder said while Astral growled in frustration at her husband.

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry about all that has happened my good king and queen, perhaps some tea with me my sister and our Dylan will help cool your heads,"Luna said as she gestured them to walk with her.

"Very well then, it beats standing here and doing every thing in my power to not strangle this stallion,"Astral said looking to Thunder while he completely ignored her.

"Ah...yes! Your human companion, I was so hoping to meet the fellow again, such a fascinating creature the human is, tell me, where did you find him again?"Thunder asked as they then began to follow Luna and her guards back up the stairs.

"Well... Technically he found us, his world is a place called earth, he saved us from a dreadful blizzard and took care of us, I had a broken wing and he was able to fix it within a few weeks,"Luna said as the king nodded with interest.

"Fascinating...! Quite a love story it must be, and what was his world like? I understand that from the humans point of view it was quite dangerous for the likes of Equestrians,"Thunder said while Luna couldn't help but smile at the king's interest.

"Well, the humans there certainly know how to handle themselves, even teenage juvenile humans were quite the difficult creatures to deal with, we would have been harmed or worst if it wasn't for Dylan protecting us,"Luna explained while Astral then took interest in her answer.

"Aww... Dylan sounds like such a sweet heart, how romantic, I bet he's a generous lover, why can't you ever be protective or romantic with me?"Astral questioned to Thunder while Thunder just rolled his eyes at her.

"It was... The bond we now have with Dylan is unbreakable to this day, and now he no longer has to live in a world of such dangers, he's now here in Equestria with us, and he could not be more happy to be here,"Luna said as the king raised an eye brow.

"So where is your human now?"Thunder asked as they all finally made it up the stairs and were making their way down the hall.

"He's with Tia right now finding some proper attire to present himself to you both in,"Luna said before a spark suddenly went off in her mind.

"Are you certain he would not do more than just look for an outfit with Celestia?"Astral suddenly asked out of interest.

Luna thought about it and decided not to make to much of an issue as she could feel and hear the thoughts now going through Dylan and Celestia's mind, she then turned back secretly to the couple before picking up the pace.

"Come... Allow me to show the two of you around for a bit while we search for my sister and Dylan,"Luna said hoping not to run into Dylan and her sister, knowing the activities that were about to follow."And hopefully they're not doing what i think they're doing..."

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Celestia and Dylan suddenly appeared in a flash of white light and were now standing in the throne room and was quickly scoping out the place for guards. When the ghost was clear, Dylan was the tackled and pinned up against a pillar only for him and Celestia to start kissing each other once again.

Celestia was rough and forced her tongue inside his mouth only for her tongue to be thwarted by the constriction of Dylan's tongue as the man suddenly overpowered her and pinned her against the pillar. Dylan then went into a tongue battle to Celestia which was quickly won as moans sounded out from their occupied mouths.

It was then that Dylan noticed that once again Celestia had snaked her hoof down to Dylan's groin and began to rub at his man hood that was bulging and pressing against his pants. Dylan felt the erotic pleasure coursing through his body and almost released Celestia's mouth from his own and let out a loud moan as he then snaked his hand down towards Celestia's groin in return. He then began to rub at Celestia's mare hood while it was already rubbing against his leg.

Dylan felt his leg suddenly get warm before a sudden wetness began to grow on it as well, they finally parted lips only for Dylan to look down and see that Celestia had leaked her wet essence on his pants.

"Oh... My apologize Dylan, here... Let me help you with that..."Celestia said before suddenly fumbling with Dylan's pants.

It took her a bit, but she was able to undo the button of Dylan's pants and unzip them just in time for Dylan to quickly pull them down revealing a large arousal pressing tightly against his black underwear. The mere sight of the massive man hood was making Celestia lustful of her love as she was released and quickly pulled down his under wear and was met with a large thirteen inch fully aroused peck in her face.

She felt Dylan grab at her flank and start to rub at it as she started licking at the giant member of her lover, Dylan started to get heated up as he let out a few quiet moans as he gripped at Celestia's flank. Finally after a few licks to tease Dylan with, she slowly started to fit her mouth over the massive member and slide it into her mouth. Dylan let out a louder and longer moan as he felt her warm mouth covering his peck.

The overwhelming pleasure from this made Dylan a bit shaky on his legs and was forced to sit down as Celestia began to suck Dylan off right against a pillar. Dylan desperately grabbed at each part of her flank while one of his hands switched from her flank and began caressing his cheek as he felt his solar love's tongue going to work on his member.

"Oh... Ah... Celestia... This feels wonderful...as always... My love... Please don't stop..."Dylan begged in a very high pitch voice.

He couldn't help but but kiss her right on the head as she moved her head up and down and spun her tongue around his member, the feeling of goodness stuck Dylan as he almost twitched a bit from the rapid strokes Celesta's tongue gave his peck. It took all his might to control himself as he watched Celestia make love to his member.

For a solid few minutes Celestia pleasured Dylan right in the throne room and was enjoying the sounds of Dylan's humble moans of joy, her mouth was driving the human crazy, but now she was missing out and she wanted her lover now. Suddenly after one more moment, she slowly removed her mouth from his peck and gave it a parting lick before standing up and allowing Dylan to get up.

"Dylan... It is time, I want you inside me...!"Celestia begged in almost a growl before suddenly turning around."Please Dylan, I want you, make me yours, please just rut me!"

"I would love to oblige Tia,"Dylan said grabbing her flank with one hand and gripping her tail with the other.

He then slowly moved her tail to the side and stared at a now wet and bulgy mare hood, he felt the heat of Tia's mare hood and decided to tease her a bit by almost burying his mouth into her mare hood. He then worked his own tongue and went deep into her, he heard moans and whimpers sound out as he felt Celestia pushing against his face begging for more than just a tongue.

"Dylan...! Come on now...! You know I don't...like it when you do that! Please just rut me!"Celestia begged while Dylan adored her begs.

"Of course your majesty,"Dylan said parting his mouth from her folds.

He then gripped her flank with both hands and spread her legs wide as well as her mare hood, he then brought his peck up and began rubbing it against the princesses folds to prep her. He quickly then brought her over to the pillar again and kept her pinned their before slowly pushing his member into her and getting an escalating moan that grew louder as he went deeper.

Celestia almost let out a yell as she felt her mare hood being filled with Dylan's rock hard arousal and threw her head back in unbelievable joy and ecstasy as it was only getting better. Dylan struggled to contain the pleasure he was receiving as he felt Celestia's warm mare hood tighten around his peck, threatening to never let go.

Finally Dylan was able to finally push his member completely into Celestia and they both let out a sharp moan before Dylan began to go to work on satisfying his solar lover once again. He began to start slow and began to thrust himself deep and hard into Celestia, words failed to leave the mare's mouth as feelings of joyful pleasure came to her in rapid waves from each thrust Dylan gave her.

She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her in place as if he was a stallion in heat as she grit her teeth in controlled goodness just as Dylan started to go faster and went from hard but slow thrust, to pounding away at her flank.

"Yes...my love! Faster! Me and Luna always enjoy it when you make us yours...! So make us yours...!"Celestia said just as Dylan hugged her body and obliged.

Her wet mare hood dripped juices all over Dylan's peck as they spent a seemingly eternity making love, Dylan's hard and powerful thrust pounded and made Celestia quiver with joy. Their moans got louder and their love grew even more, Celestia was in Dylan's grasp and he had no intention of releasing her, and she liked that very much.

It was not much longer before Suddenly the uncontrollable pleasure they were experiencing was hitting it's peak, and they had finally reached a great climax that threatened to be one of their greatest.

"Dylan! I'm nearly there my love! Let us...do it...together!"Celestia finally yelled as the suspense.

"Anything for you...! My...love...!"Dylan announced as his member throbbed for release.

Suddenly Dylan's thrust became incredibly rapid and fast as the two of them suddenly let out the loudest moan as they finally released into each other. Celestia felt herself leak fluids every where while also feeling Dylan fill her with his seed once more, and yet he continued to pound away in uncontrolled ecstasy. The human then lowered his massive chest and rested it on her back as they were slowly coming down from their shaky and intense climax, they let out a sigh of relief as their spirits felt well satisfied among other things.

They took deep and stead breathes as Dylan and Celestia shared a kiss with each other, but it was then that they did not hear the door to the throne room opening before it was followed by a group of gasps.

"*gasp*...! Sister! Dylan! What on Equestria's good soil are you two doing?!"Came the voice of Luna.

Celestia and Dylan almost jumped in sudden fear, Dylan was still inside Celestia so they had no choice but to move together, but when they did, they got a big shock as they now saw Luna accompanied by king Thunder Hooves and queen Astral Wind. They all looked at the two with shock disbelief as they both turned red with embarrassment as they stood their in the most awkward position imaginable.

"I... We...are so sorry about this, we... Did not hear you all come in I... Will you...please...excuse us for a moment?"Celestia said while trying not to moan at Dylan still moving around while inside her.

"Oh my...Goodness... Such passion, remember when we use to be like that Thunder?"Astral suddenly asked her husband while Celestia and Dylan disappeared behind a pillar.

"Are you mad Astral? did you not just see what we just saw?"Thunder questioned as Luna smiled nervously at them.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to check on them to see if they are... Managing,"Luna said while side stepping towards the pillar.

"Of course princess, and yes Thunder I did, I just saw a creature from another world being more of a stallion to his mare than you ever were to me, you could learn a thing or two about love from that human,"Astral argued while Luna disappeared around the pillar.

It was when she was out of the king and queens sight that Luna let out a sigh and turned around to see Celestia finally be released from Dylan allowing the human to quickly put his man hood back in his under wear and quickly pull his pants back up. Then they turned to Luna who looked more disappointed than angry, but it made little difference as Luna silently approached them.

"I'm sorry I tricked you sister, I just...wanted to have one more with Dylan before they arrived, the three of us would not have been able to be together while Thunder and Astral were here,"Celestia explained as Luna then started moving towards Dylan.

"Well at least warn me or tell me before you go running off to mate with him,"Luna said firmly before turning to her nervous human."And you...! I want you to make it up to me tonight, you and me up in our bedroom tonight, just the two of us."

"Sure Luna, whatever you want my love,"Dylan said nervously while fixing his pants and kissing Luna on the lips.

"Good... Now come you two, let's not keep the less than happy couple waiting,"Luna said as she lead the way.

"Of course sister, and so it begins,"Celestia said as her and Dylan followed Luna to properly meet the guest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 Miles North Of Canterlot<strong>_

Meanwhile north of the city of Canterlot, a storm was brewing for a plain that stretched for miles across the great lands of Equestria, and somewhere within this plain laid a great and dark cave. Deep within this cave laid the most foul and the darkest of sculpted chambers that no light could ever pierce, and within this dark place, a dark being laid.

Within the deepest part of the deep dark cave, three mysterious creatures hidden within cloaks were now walking in complete silence with candles in their hands as they traveled down a stair case of stone. Their foot steps echoed through the entire cave as they slowly made their way down the stairs just in time for an unnatural wind to blow through the entire cave sending bone chilling coldness through all three of the figures before one of them finally had enough.

One of the cloaked figures growled giving herself away as a female, she dropped her candle as did the others before throwing back her hood to reveal herself as a human looking lady with light blue skin with matching hair that had streaks of dark blue in it and was currently in the form of a pony tail. They could barely see each other as the candles went out leaving them to navigate the dark while the first girl voiced her complaint.

"You've got to be kidding me... Brrrrr... This isn't as enjoyable for us as it is for you Adagio, and it's colder than Aria's stupid jokes down here!"Complained the lady before a light orange hand covered her mouth in a flash.

"Shut up Sonata...! The shade does not like it when we fight or complain, he was nice enough to bring us back to Equestria, the least we can do is repay our debts to him...!"The obvious lady with the light orange skin said while throwing her hood back.

"Gee Adagio, I never thought you could be so scared of some pony who is basically anonymous to us,"The last hooded girl chuckled at the second one.

This cloaked figure turned out to be none other than Adagio Dazzler, with her dark looking complexion and her large poofy orange hair with yellow streaks, she gave Sonata a serious look as the other figure threw back her hood. This girl turned out to be Aria Blaze, her skin was purple and her hair was even more purple with streaks of light blue in it while it was in the form of pig tails.

"Why are we serving this creep Adagio? This guy doesn't exactly scream nice guy...!"Aria complained before Adagio covered her mouth and silenced her as well.

"Lower your voice...! This shade has shown that he can break down the very rules and fabrics of dimensions as well as reality, this...! Is not some pony we should be mocking, he could have us tortured and raped repeatedly for all of eternity if he wanted for all we know...!"Adagio hissed at Aria while Sonata scratched her head in confusion.

"Alright...! Geez Adagio!"Aria spat in annoyance at her fellow Siren.

"So... What do you think he wants from us?"Sonata asked as Adagio released Aria and lead the way for them.

"Our ever lasting services, and that is exactly what we will give him for his generous gift,"Adagio said with furrowed brows as she stared down the darkness of the tunnels."Now come...! We mustn't keep him waiting."

"If he was so generous... Why did he leave us trapped in these weird human bodies,"Aria whispered to Sonata.

"I don't know, but for your information, I like these bodies, they make me feel sexy..."Sonata whispered back to Aria.

"You're such an idiot Sonata!"Aria exclaimed.

"No...! You are!"Sonata said back.

"Will you two quiet down before you both get us in serious-"Adagio yelled at her two companions before being cut off by a fell wind."It's him..."

Suddenly Adagio bowed before a dark mass that was coming their way, Sonata and Aria quickly panicked and looked around before standing right behind Adagio and bowing as well before the hall way suddenly lit up like a great fire. The enter hall way before them lit up as a mass of dark magic and fire suddenly appeared before them before dark red hellish eyes peered from the mass and looked down at the three former sirens.

The mass then began to speak in a very unfamiliar language making Aria and Sonata secretly raise an eye brow as the eyes then looked directly at Adagio and giving her the signal to rise.

"Hello...! It is an honor to finally meet you... Mr Shade..."Adagio said to the mass as it flared up like a blaze.

"Adagio Dazzler...! Sonata Dusk...! Aria Blaze...! I see that you got my message...!"Came a demonic yet quiet hissing voice that appeared to come from the mass of flames and blackness.

"Yes...! We humbly arrived before you to offer our services to you...! In exchange for you saving us from that dreadful human world...!"Adagio announced in a humble and very respectful tone.

"Um... Excuse me sir... But Aria was wondering why we are still in these human bodies..."Sonata said while Aria frantically slapped both hands on Sonata's mouth.

"She's...just joking Mr Shade, we are more than willing to offer you any kind of service you desire...!"Aria announced with a nervous chuckle.

"Well...! Isn't that SWEET...!"The voice sounded off through the entire cave."As you can all tell...! Harmony since the princess of friendship's arrival has been more than forth coming for Equestria...! I want that all to end...! Right...fucking...NOW!"

The ladies listen to the shouting of the scary demonic voice as a bone chilling wind almost blew off their cloaks and made the shiver with cold chills while trying to keep their eyes focused on the mass.

"Whatever you desire our new master...! Tell us...! What is it that you require from us...! Only say it and see it done...!"Adagio announced as she listened to the words of the dark fiery mass.

"I have my own plans for Equestria...! But for now...! You can all start by retrieving a special remain from an old associate of mine...! You will find it only five hundred feet from the Crystal Empire...! You will feel It's dark magic when you are near it...!"The shadow mass hissed loudly at Adagio.

"Of course, your wish is now our command master...! We will see to it right away...!"Adagio announced before turning to Sonata and Aria who looked completely terrified."Well what are you to waiting for...?! Lets go!"

With that said, Adagio pushed pass the two of them and took the lead while Aria and Sonata gave one last look at the mass before it flared up like a fiery blaze and scared them away and making them follow Adagio. With the Dazzlers taken care of, the mass now slowly moved deeper back into the tunnel and disappeared in a flash of fire and darkness.

"It has been five thousand years since I last walked on Equestria's soil...! Now the time is soon at hand for me to return to the world...! Once more!"The mass hissed before disappearing with the unnatural and freezing wind.

**I TOOK MY TIME COMING UP WITH THE CHARACTER "THE SHADE" YOU WILL ALL SEE HIS TRUE FORM IN TIME, BUT FOR NOW, IT'S TIME FOR A NIGHT OF LOVE. NEXT TIME**.


	3. Chapter 2:A Night To Enjoy

Chapter 2:A Night To Enjoy

It was now late in the afternoon and Dylan now found himself up in the bedroom with both Celestia and Luna helping him getting dressed in more formal attire for their dinner with the king and queen of Saddle Arabia. It was a bit of a struggle for Dylan, especially since the king and queen just saw him and Celestia together this morning, and now he had a lot to make up for. Not only that, but now whether he wants to or not, he's gotta make it up to Luna tonight for making love to Celestia behind her back.

While Dylan raided around the royal bedroom to find the proper attire for tonight, all Celestia and Luna had to do is polish their silver and gold royal wears so they were nice, bright and shiny. Dylan on the other hand found it to be an issue for he did not wear many fancy wears, but he knew he had to make a good impression if he wants the two royalties to respect and forgive him for earlier.

It was then that Dylan was given a little relief as he finally found a shirt and a suit to go together, he quickly began to undress as the princesses finished putting on their polished attire. They both then watch Dylan undress all the way down to black boxers and socks before putting on a button shirt, he seemed a bit on edge as he got the shirt on, but Luna already knew what he was feeling a bit edgy about.

"Dylan...? I know you're a bit embarrassed about what happened earlier, but I want to assure you that the king and queen thought nothing too much of it,"Luna said while walking over to him and helping him put on the black suit to go with the shirt.

"Well... Queen Astral appeared to be thoroughly enjoying herself..."Celestia said herself while Luna and Dylan chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we kind of tricked you and I ran off with Celestia, we don't know what got into us,"Dylan said while adjusting the suit.

"It's alright, I know these royalties that visit tend to put a damper on things and make having personal times hard for us to maintain,"Luna explained as she then found black pants in a closet for Dylan,"But we must not let the problems we are forced to endure from the royalties and subjects start making problems and trust issues among us."

"Of course Luna, I kind of find it hard to argue with you two on anything any way,"Dylan said chuckling before taking up the pants Luna presented to him."So uh... That king and queen make quite a pair don't they?"

"Oh don't get us started on them, those two are always fighting about something, they don't really seem to connect like they use to,"Celestia said before noticing a pair of black shoes for Dylan."They were a lot more intimate with each other when they were younger."

"Yeah, they don't look like they've been getting real romantic, they look more like they're ready to kill each other,"Dylan said while pulling up his pants as Celestia took the black shoes and laid them down for Dylan.

"Well I do not know if they would kill each other, it's possible though if they don't learn to connect like they use to, but horses are a bit different from ponies,"Luna informed as Dylan finished putting on pants and began putting on shoes.

"It shouldn't matter what race they are, they should still be able to connect and feel with each other if they believe that they will be together forever,"Dylan said while putting his black shoes on,"I mean look at us, You two are Alicorns ponies and you're with a human from another world, how hard could it possibly be to connect and communicate?"

"I don't know Dylan, we just do not know,"Luna said as Dylan was adjusting his suit just a bit more,"You look very handsome Dylan, definitely look different from how you looked from behind Tia here this morning."

"Ha! Very funny Luna, so Dylan... What is for dinner tonight?"Celestia asked while brushing off Luna's joke.

"Yeah... We are having salads to start and it will conclude with some garlic bread to go with some spaghetti tonight, the two of you and even the king and queen are in for a treat,"Dylan reassured before realizing something,"Shit! I almost forgot, I need to go check on the dinner right away, you think you ladies can keep the happy couple busy till I come out with the food?"

"Of course we can, we've had plenty of experience when dealing with royalties,"Celestia said before they all shared a round of kisses.

It was then that Dylan suddenly lit up and disappeared in a flash of white magic while the mares were left to deal with the guests, they both then put their horns together, and in a flash of yellow and blue magic, the sisters were gone as well. Dylan traveled through a small tunnel of magic before he suddenly appeared right in front of the doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Well... Let's get this over with,"Dylan said to himself.

He then quickly pushed open the doors and braced himself for a little work in the kitchen, and as he entered, he could see all his workers currently putting on the finishing touches to the dinner for tonight. He got their attention as they all froze right in their place and watched as Dylan began looking around.

"Take an easy every pony, I'm just here to check how everything is, how are the salads looking?"Dylan asked as he saw a large bowl of spaghetti laying on the tray ready to be served.

He also saw that the salads were along side the spaghetti and decided to do a complete check of the salads first, all of them appeared to be in order, lettuce was mixed in carefully with tomatoes and onions. He even noticed that only one of the salads had bacon bits that were there just for him, he then saw that they had made sure the salads were neatly covered with a coating of ranch dressing, but he then noticed that two of the bowls had blue cheese dressing on them.

"Excuse me? But who are the two bowls with blue cheese going to?"Dylan questioned to the crew.

"King Thunder Hooves and queen Astral Wind prefer blue cheese salad dressing on their salads sir, they personally requested the modification,"A stallion answered from the crowd.

"Oh really? Well what do you know, sounds like they can agree on something after all,"Dylan joked as the crowd gave a hearty chuckle."Alright then, and the spaghetti looks good too, it doesn't taste zesty and too full of spices, I like that."

Dylan personally taste tested the sauce in the spaghetti, it tasted sweet as if it was made from freshly picked tomatoes that came straight from a garden, Dylan was greatly impressed with this dish.

"So hows the garlic bread doing so far?"Dylan said as he gave a thumbs up on the dinner and salads.

"They just came out of the oven Dylan! They appear nice and toasty!"A mare called from the ovens as she pulled out the garlic bread.

"Did you give it the old freshness test? Remember you gotta check it for freshness, and a bread's true freshness is in the sound of the crust!"Dylan called back.

"Then I believe we are good to go sir!"The mare called back.

"Good! Alright let's get all this food carted off to the dining room, the king and queen are waiting for us!"Dylan said while guiding his crew and the carts of food out towards the door."I just hope the ladies can keep those two love birds busy..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the royal dining room, the king and queen of Saddle Arabia were now sitting patiently at the dining room but weren't even looking at each other for they still appeared to be less than pleased with each other. They would give each other a quick glimpse of each other to show that they cared, but they would then look away from each other quickly before one of them could try an argue about something.<p>

Suddenly the doors swung open and the royal sisters entered at their own pace alerting the king and queen of their presence as they both let out a pair of relieved sighs for their arrival.

"Oh thank Equestria for your arrival princesses, this silence with a certain some pony was killing me, what's wrong Thunder? Afraid to show a mare a little attention?"Astral immediately questioned to her frustrated husband.

"I am very busy Astral, can you not show a stallion a little restraint and dignity?"Thunder questioned back to his wife.

"Alright then, I'm certain that perhaps some of our loves home cooking could help turn down some of the heat in here,"Celestia suggested as the ladies seated themselves between the couple.

"So how are things in Saddle Arabia?"Luna asked Astral to try and make small talk.

"Other than Thunder has gotten ridiculous lately, nothing much has been going on in Saddle Arabia,"Astral said before something did suddenly strike her,"Actually... There were some strange events that took place specifically in the dessert, why don't you make yourself useful at something and tell them Thunder?"

"Very well... There have been some strange and foreboding signs not only in the city, but in the deserts as well,"Thunder said as servants arrived with a bottle of punch to give them,"It started with a few signs, strange sand patterns, a cloudy day in the dessert, the usual stuff."

The royal sisters raised eye brows in a bit of interest as the servants passed out glasses before starting to pour a bit of fruit punch into each glass, the sisters gave them a nod to thank the servants before turning to the stallion.

"Sounds a bit foreboding, but I'm sure It's nothing the two of you can't handle,"Celestia said while the king and queen shook their heads with doubt.

"That is what we thought as well, but then the signs and the dangers got worse, a few sandstorms kept coming up and causing havoc through the deserts,"Astral said while nodding to a servant that filled her glass with punch."And one of these storms was completely made of black sand, We've... Never heard of black sand before in our thousand years of ruling in the desert."

"Black sand...? That's impossible, there hasn't been black sand sightings since..."Celestia said before thinking for a moment.

"Yes...? Is there something you would like to add princess?"Thunder asked knowing that something was now on her mind.

"No... Just... Something I haven't thought about in quite some time, what else transpired after the black sand storm?"Celestia asked out of sudden interest and even a bit of concern.

"Well... There was a sudden death of a noble stallion in our city after the storm hit, but his body became black and red eyed as if something had possessed him, he then deteriorated into nothing,"Thunder explained while Luna suddenly narrowed her sights on the description.

"Strange... That sounds like the work of some sort of black magic, but how you say he deteriorated sounds a bit off..."Luna said with some deep concern now on her mind.

"What are you trying to say here princess Luna, are you suggesting that we may have some darkness falling upon our kingdom?"Astral questioned with deep worry.

"I can't be certain queen Astral, but it definitely sounds like you may want to keep an eye on much activity around your kingdom, just to be on the safe side,"Luna explained while Astral gradually nodded.

"We shall take your warning with much pride princess, I hope that we may come to rely on the two of you with even more for such things in the future,"Thunder said as he took a sip of his punch.

"Because it's not like Thunder would ever want to do anything about it himself..."Astral whispered to Celestia.

Suddenly they were all interrupted as the doors that lead from the dining room to the kitchen swung open and a whole crew of waiters and servers arrived with three trays on carts. They were quickly rolled out to the side of the table only for Dylan to appear from the entrance and bow to them all before walking towards the food. While Thunder was trying to ease himself from what he remembered this human doing with Celestia earlier, Astral suddenly smiled along with the royal sisters in interest for the human.

Dylan then did the honor of removing all three trays from the carts and putting them on the table while the servants quickly brought out some lit candles to help put a more calm mood into the place. Dylan neatly placed the food on the table before opening the tray lids to show to the royalties while the servants took the lids off the humans hands, needless to say, the royalties were quite pleased.

"Ah! Dylan, I see you have been busy, dinner looks very delicious today, spaghetti right?"Celestia questioned while the king and queen took interest.

"Indeed, and it smells just wonderful as well my friend, oh... And is that garlic I smell?"Astral questioned while following her nose.

"Why yes it is, it is the bread you are smelling, this whole dinner is based off an Italian culture, spaghetti with garlic bread, no meat, and bowls of salad to start off with your highness,"Dylan said while the servants began to set up plates and silver ware for them all.

"My my... That sounds quite fancy Mr Dylan Stone, and you're quite the gentle colt as well,"Astral said before turning to her husband,"You could really learn a thing or two from this human."

"Let it go Astral..."Thunder growled.

"Come Dylan, you are just as much of an important guest as us, please do seat yourself by our side,"Luna begged playfully as Dylan nodded in agreement.

"As you wish my princesses,"Dylan said before making his way to a seat between the princesses.

He shared a kiss with both princesses before seating himself at the table between them while the king and queen immediately became interested in the human especially after his performance with Celestia this morning.

"So... Now we get to meet again, and this time in less awkward circumstances no less Mr Stone,"Thunder pointed out as food began to get passed around by the servants.

"Yeah, sorry that you had to see all that, we felt it was going to be a long few days so... We just thought..."Dylan said nervously trying to forget what happened.

"Oh please, do not feel sorry at all, it was actually quite a sight to see the princess of the day getting absolutely ravished, I haven't known such a passion from Thunder here in quite some time,"Astral said with a giggle while the herd just chuckled nervously.

"Well gee Astral, if you like what he does so much, why don't you marry him instead, oh...that's right you..."Thunder started before getting cut off.

"Don't you dare say it Thunder, like you could handle all the royal Saddle Arabian duties on your own, you can barely cut a good trade deal with those idiots at the Griffon kingdom!"Astral mocked before turning up her nose as she then thought of something,"Speaking of which, have you all ever thought to get married? I think you would all make quite a king and queens."

"Oh... no, you see we would never want to put Dylan in such a position, he proves to be a chef more to heart than a leader of such high power and desire,"Luna explained with a bit of solemn in her voice.

"We would rather hold our positions as princesses rather than force such a responsibility onto our loves shoulders, even if he says that he would do it just for us,"Celestia said while kissing Dylan's cheek in reassurance.

"I could do it, I would gladly do it if it meant making the two of you happy,"Dylan said while kissing her back.

"How romantic, I'm glad to see one couple, or should I say herd always sharing the finer times of a relationship..."Astral said with a romantic struck heart.

"I say Dylan? Do you perhaps know how to fight, you look like the type of scrappy giant that could do quite a bit of damage,"Thunder suddenly as food was settled on their plates,"And might I say I am quite the fighter myself."

"Oh please Thunder, do not show him your great strength my king..."Astral said with sarcasm while digging into some pasta.

"Yes, I was a three time wrestling champ during my years in high school, but I only fight in times of great danger,"Dylan said as they all finally began to enjoy dinner.

"My goodness Mr Stone! You are quite the gifted chef, this pasta of yours is absolutely scrumptious,"Astral tried to interrupt.

"Indeed! Perhaps you would like to show me a bit of what you know tonight?"Thunder suggested with curiosity.

"Perhaps that can be arranged, and thank you for the compliment queen Astral, that was awfully kind of you,"Dylan said as he too enjoyed the spaghetti.

"And the bread is absolutely fresh and delicious as well Dylan,"Luna complimented as well while Dylan chuckled.

"Why thank you Luna,"Dylan replied with a smile.

"Celestia...? There is something I would also like to speak with you about as well, we can visit your bedroom for tonight right?"Astral whispered to Celestia.

"Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt, and I look forward to knowing what is that troubles you,"Celestia replied respectfully forgetting of what was happening tonight while they got back to eating dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tartarus<strong>_

Meanwhile, under the very soil of Equestria was stirring, as you travel deeper and deeper under the ground, through stone and hard crust of the very world, a warmth will soon reach as activity was stirring in a world that many know of. A dark world full of nothing but fire, darkness, tortured souls, and demons of all shapes and sizes. It is the world known as Tartarus, the real of the purest evil, demons and souls all reside in this dark world deep under the world of Equestria.

Deep twisted stone structures and narrow paths make out many parts of this world, and along these narrow paths lay deep pits with burning fire and magma that would melt the strongest of substances. Souls of ponies, Griffons, horses, and so much more can also be found floating down from the stormy and ash filled sky as the most grotesque of demons arrive to take them for an eternity of torment and endless bloody deaths.

The storm however appeared to be even more active, the sweet thunder that came before a sudden blood rain was sweet and majestic to all the demons ears as they pulled, tore, and bit poor souls to pieces. The sweet taste of the blood rain was satisfying and divine like a rare wine to them, they froze to enjoy this sweet sign from above before they felt a chilling feeling wisp through all of them and even freeze a few souls solid.

The demons both big and small turned towards a narrow path and suddenly saw with wide eyes as a lone wanderer in a cloak made his way causally across the path way. Fire shot up from both sides of the wanderer as demons suddenly gathered around him, but took care not to stand in his way, for they all knew exactly who this wanderer was. His footsteps echoed through the entire realm making demons even stop what they were doing and watched the wandering person walk the path with no fear and not a care in the world.

Tiny demons quickly ran for their lives to escape the wanderer at the risk of getting crushed by him as he suddenly began to chuckle, the chuckles reached the snarling demons ears and they chuckled with him, but then the wanderer froze on the path.

"SILENCE! YOU WORTHLESS GROTESQUE FOOLS!"The wanderer suddenly shouted out making the entire Tartarus realm tremble and echo with his voice,"RETURN TO YOUR STATIONS AND KEEP YOURSELVES BUSY, THIS IS NO TIME FOR LOATHING ABOUT!"

The demons jumped in fear at the outburst and quickly ran in all directions to continue their days of doing the worst things imaginable to souls every where, rape, murder, thousands of torments, and so much more made the souls wail and bring tranquility to the wanderer's ears. He absorbed all of the pain he could hear and feel in one big deep breath before exhaling it all out, suddenly he was about to continue on down the path before the soul of a unicorn stallion dropped right in front of him.

"W-What...! Where am I!? What is this place?! What happened?!"The stallion frantically questioned while rising to his hooves.

"You are in Tartarus you poor little soul, you are dead... And if you're in this world, you must have done quite a few sinful things to get sent here..."The wanderer said in a hissing voice as eyes suddenly opened within his hood.

"Wha- What are you...? And what do you mean? All I did was steal to feed myself!"The stallion exclaimed fearfully seeing nothing but slit red eyes like a serpent glaring at him.

"Ah...! A thief... What a big surprise, I haven't been seeing a lot of those lately,"The wanderer said as he looked at every part of the stallion,"And... As for your other question, I am... The last thing... You will ever SEE!"

Suddenly a giant dragon like tail shot out from behind the wanderer, the tail was massive and thick, it's scales were as black as the darkest craters in Tartarus, they were sharp and stuck out like blades. The tip of the tail was razor sharp and pointy like the sharpest spear as the wanderer dangled it in front of the stallion, a large black serpent like tongue licked the chops of the man as his mouth remained invisible in the darkness of the hood.

The tail suddenly shot towards the stallion, he screamed and tried to run, but he could not even stop screaming in time before the tail suddenly went into the unicorns mouth. The poor soul gagged and felt his voice muffle as he tried screaming in pain feeling the tail ripping and tearing through his insides with it's sharp scales. Blood began to rise up through his eyes and his mouth as the stallion cried and begged for mercy, but it never came. The tail even began to slice his belly open as entrails began to pour out of his gut to the ashy ground. Every tear, every rip he heard was the sound of something within him being ripped a part, the mysterious wanderer laughed demonically, his laughter shook and echoed through the entire realm.

Suddenly the stallion dropped and went limp before dropping face first into the ash covered path, the wanderer merely tilted his head in curiosity as he suddenly lifted his tail up and suddenly ripped it out of the stallion, pulling his head off in the process. The wanderer chuckled in amusement as the head dangled from the tip of his tail and brought it towards him just to let out a sigh full of chuckles.

"That... Is but one of the infinite ways you will suffer in hell, and you just got the first taste of it at the hands of the ruler himself, you are a fortunate filthy soul...!"The wanderer said before casting the head aside into the pits.

He began walking as the tail retreated back under the sanctity of the cloak, the wanderer kicked the body of the mutilated stallion aside and began to walk again, now filled with a sense of enjoyment he now had even more reason to enjoy this day. To him, this was a day that Equestria could actually be within his grip again, this was a day that marked the beginning of his second coming, and the anticipation was killing him worse than anything Tartarus could ever do to him.

Suddenly he then froze as in the blink of an eye, seven different hooded figures surrounded him, but he only smiled as he threw back his hood and chuckled as his face became public. He was none other than a man of sort, everything on his face looked human, his pale smooth skin looked good enough to touch, he actually appeared to be no older than twenty years of age, his short black hair appeared silky and smooth like the hair of a god or goddess. The only thing that gave him away as something not human was his eyes, his eye balls were pitch black instead of white. His slit eyes had the tiniest pupil in the shape of a smaller slit within them.

He took in a deep breath of fowl and dark air, he felt a great surrounding of evil fill his lungs knowing all seven of the new assailants all too well. He began to chuckle as all seven figures suddenly began to bow to him.

"We have missed you our master... We take it that your meeting with those pitiful Sirens of Equestria went well...?"A devilish female voice sounded out from one of the figures.

"It did indeed, Maiden Of Anguish!"The mysterious man hissed to the female,"And those foolish little Sirens are doing exactly what as I have commanded."It is good to see all of you again... Anguish, Hate, Terror, Destruction, Lies, Sin, and Pain."

"So how long...?! How long before we can finally step back into the mortal world...?!"Screeched an old sounding hiss from a male in the crowd as they all raised.

"Patience! Lord Of Hate, It will be but a day or more... But you will all get to taste living, fresh, mortal blood,"The man said before suddenly turning towards one of the seven and walking towards the chosen one,"Anguish...! Out of all of them, I have chosen you to be the first one to enter, once the Sirens return with the horn of Sombra, it will open the portal between Tartarus and Equestria, and you will be the first to make your presence known to the mortals."

He stood in front of the one hooded figure that had a bit of deep red hair reaching out from her hood and smirked before gripping her hood and throwing it off to see the females face. He was now looking upon a demonic looking female with a dark and tan looking skin, her teeth were sharp but neatly in a row, her lips were bloody red and her eyes were dark with demonic fire in them. She hissed as she stood at attention at the mysterious wanderer as he proved to be the master of all seven, he gave her a small nod before backing up a little bit to give her space.

"I would be more than happy to oblige for you... Master Shade,"Anguish said bowing to him once more,"All of Equestria will know a burning hell like no other, the entire world will be flooded with the boiling blood of mortals!"

"Very good... Now then, let us retire back to the palace, and maybe enjoy some fresh souls of whores for the evening!"The Shade announced to all seven.

"RIGHT!"Came seven different demonic voices.

With that said, all seven hooded wanderers disappeared away from the path with powerful leaps and left the Shade to his thoughts as he then began to walk once more. He now felt tickled silly that everything was going together nicely, he smiled and looked down as he felt columns of lava and flames explode around him making his hair flare up as he began to laugh to himself at the things that were to come.

"King Cosmos...! Queen Galaxia...! You two are about to learn that your battles to keep me contained have been in vane,"He roared in a loud demonic hiss,"YOU HAVE BOTH FAILED, AND HELL IS COMING TO YOUR HOME!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canterlot<em>**

Meanwhile back in Equestria, night was settling in and the day had ended, ponies were now turning in for the night so they could prepare for yet another day to come. The stars were just coming out and luring away many of the younger ponies to sleep, but not every pony was settling in for the night.

Back in the city of Canterlot in the highest tower of Canterlot castle, four royalties and the chef were now in the royal bedroom of Celestia, Luna, and Dylan Stone. While Celestia, Luna and queen Astral were now resting in the bed of the princesses, king Thunder and Dylan Stone were currently wrestling on a nice open space in the middle of the room.

Dylan was no longer in his suit, he was now in an old attire of a white t shirt and grey sweat pants, while the horses and ponies were now wearing no attire what so ever. The ladies seemed to be enjoying themselves as the man and stallion were flexing their muscles for all three of them, but little did they know, queen Astral had something more interesting on her mind.

"So... How does all this wrestling work exactly?"Thunder grunted before Dylan suddenly snapped him into a guillotine.

"Well you definitely want to watch out for the hold I have you in now,"Dylan joked while all the ladies giggled,"This move can lead to putting a foe to sleep or even breaking their neck if you're not careful with how much muscle you use."

"Easy there Dylan, you don't want to hurt the king now,"Luna chimed in just as the king slipped out of Dylan's hold.

"No need to worry, It takes more than that to put me down,"Thunder reassured as both man and stallion clashed head to head.

Thunder then suddenly managed to ram Dylan in the gut forcing him to his rear, he then raised his hooves in the air and was about to bring them down on Dylan, but the human managed to catch both hooves in his hands. Dylan then returned the favor by kicking Thunder in his gut forcing him back as Dylan quickly got back up and crashed his head together with Thunder's once more.

"Oh you stallions and your desire to flex for all us ladies, you couldn't be more of a colt if you tried Thunder,"Astral said while Dylan suddenly got under the king.

"Nonsense Astral, I am more stallion then you... Wait! What are you doing?"Thunder asked as Dylan suddenly got one of his large arms under Thunder's legs.

"Number one rule when wrestling... Never leave your legs open to the opponent, they are the key parts of your muscles that help you lose or win!"Dylan said as he suddenly picked king Thunder up.

He got Thunder up into the air while the ladies looked on with surprise at Dylan's strength before the human suddenly brought the stallion down hard on the marble floor, but Dylan was careful and slammed him on his side. Thunder felt a little daze and frozen temporarily, but in a few seconds he shook it off just in time to see himself almost into the shape of a pretzel with the human practically sitting on him casually.

"My goodness! That was quite a show gentle colts, I applaud to the spirit you both have in your friendly competition!"Astral announced while giving them a round of applause.

"And very nice self control Dylan, you handled the match with much care,"Celestia chimed in as Dylan helped the king to his hooves.

"You're pretty strong there king, you've done any fighting in your life?"Dylan complimented while they both walked over to the ladies waiting for them in bed.

"Yes, a king must be strong and powerful to maintain his kingdom, In the past I have fought many creatures that plagued the deserts of Saddle Arabia,"Thunder said with a hearty sigh,"There have even been a few that could have taken my life, but then..."

"Yes, but what king Thunder?"Dylan asked.

"Astral had always stuck by my side through thick and thin, I'm certain there would have been times I would be dead if it wasn't for her..."Thunder said as they crawled into bed with the ladies.

"Then... Why do you two fight so much,"Dylan questioned to the king out of concern," I would think that one who would do anything to save you would be one you would always cherish more good times with rather than bad times?"

"It is not that simple my friend, things have gotten dull between the two of us, we haven't felt much of a spark between us like we use to..."Thunder said while Astral took interest of the conversation.

"Yes, but don't you at least remember those times we would share together, the laughter, and the smiles, and the late night activities you enjoy so..."Astral said with a sly smile.

"Yes, but I just haven't been feeling in the mood Astral, I feel our love life getting dull,"Thunder confessed much to Astral's disappointment,"How do you do it Mr Stone? two years so far and from what we saw this morning, the three of you have quite an adventurous love life."

The herd suddenly turned red with embarrassment and shock at the king's question as they all quickly huddled together to discuss the way to properly put things for the Saddle Arabian couple.

"That is what we speak of, how is that you three seem to communicate and still show quite a sex life with each other after two years of being together?"Astral questioned as the herd then turned to the two of them.

"Well... We got to know each other very much so, you just have to look for that connection, remember the wonderful memories you have with one another,"Luna began to explained as she looked back to Dylan and Celestia,"You both do have memories of how you first met do you not?"

"Yes... The old oasis in the eastern desert, we found each other there when we thought that the desert would consume us,"Astral said looking at her husband as he looked back to her,"I felt the sand trying to cover me and devour me to the after life, but you pulled me out and through it all... We managed to find our home, and each other..."

"I could not possibly... Allow a mare I remember and care for so much this day to let the desert take you from my fore arms..."Thunder said as they smiled at each other.

"That is what I loved to see Thunder, I just wanted to see you come out of your dignified pride and shell,"Astral said kissing him on the cheek,"I always loved seeing you be sensitive and detach yourself from royal duties just for a day to pay attention to me for a change."

"Indeed my queen..."Thunder said before he turned to the herd,"Tell us... What was it like when the three of you first met?"

"Well, now that's quite a story all on it's own, I suppose it started out when me and Luna were sent through the portal by accident,"Celestia began while Luna and Dylan suddenly began to get comfortable,"Next thing me and Luna know, we're stuck in the middle of a dangerous blizzard..."

"We would have both perished if it wasn't for Dylan, he pulled us out of the icy clutches of the storm... He brought us inside and saved us from death..."Luna said as she rubbed at Dylan's chest with her gentle hooves,"He kept us warm, he fixed my wing when it was broken, and when we first met him... Some how we couldn't help but feel a way about him..."

"And who would have thought that the feeling we had felt this whole time... Was love?"Celestia said as her and the Saddle Arabians watched as Luna and Dylan began to share a passionate kiss.

"I never thought that by some miracle... An accident would bring me the two mares... That I would grow to love with all my heart..."Dylan said as he felt Luna starting to lift up his shirt.

"Um... Luna? Perhaps you should wait until the king and queen retire before you and Dylan..."Celestia started off before being cut off.

"No... This...is what I wanted to ask of you princess Celestia..."Queen Astral chimed in as she placed a hoof on Celestia's shoulder,"I was hoping that me and Thunder could... Bare witness to the love you share with your human, we want to be reminded of what professing and making love is like."

"Astral... That is unnecessary, we can retire and..."Thunder started before the queen placed a hoof over his lips.

"Shh... My king, just lay here and enjoy the show... If you please princess...?"Astral said to the princess.

"I...suppose it could not hurt..."Celestia said as they all began to watch.

It was at that time as Luna and Dylan brought their lips together, Luna had finally gotten his shirt off and threw it to the side as Dylan pinned her in bed and began working his tongue into her mouth. His arms held Luna in place as he ravished her whole body with his hands feeling every part he could possibly touch.

Luna grind her lady parts against Dylan's leg as he reached his hands under her and felt her firm and slightly tighter flank, but that's just because Luna was smaller than Celestia. Astral was starting to enjoy herself as she got a little closer to her husband who was currently turning bright red and even starting to sweat a little. She held his hoof as they watched Luna snaking her hooves down her pants to find her and Celestia's favorite big friend Dylan packed down below as she started to rub at it.

They heard muffles from both human and Alicorn as they shared tongue filled kisses that would explore every inch of their mouths before taking a minute to breath. They would then continue to do so as Luna felt Dylan's member begin to grow, and it was getting her excited as she felt her own mare hood warming up and distinguishing a heat from deep within her nether regions.

Dylan felt her nether region then start to get wet as he felt his leg being dampened and almost soaked, he chuckled as he recognized such a sign and chose to help Luna with her current activity. He slipped his hands down his pants and wrapped them around Luna's hooves as they both pulled down Dylan's pants, this got the king and queen even more excited while Celestia seen this enough times to know what to expect, yet she still enjoyed it to the fullest.

With Dylan's help, Luna was able to get Dylan's pants down before he kicked them aside, his legs were large and toned, they looked as if a brick could be crushed by them. They all noticed that even with black boxers on, Dylan's member was easy to notice as the king and queen went wide eyed at the large growing arousal Dylan had going on as it started stretching against his boxers.

"My goodness...! He's so big...! I remember how big you were Thunder..."The queen said playfully.

"How do you want it Luna...?"Dylan said rubbing at her mare hood ever so gently.

"No games... I want you now Dylan... I need you... Inside me,"Luna said pressing her wet mare hood against his hand,"No games... I want you now Dylan...!"

Her begs of desired pleasure were music to all of their ears as Dylan shared one last kiss with her before gripping his boxers with one hand while the other held Luna in place. He quickly peeled off his boxers and threw them to the side of the bed as the Saddle Arabians got an eye full of a massive man hood. The size of such a man hood was an eye opener for them, the king even felt a bit jealous of Dylan feeling inferior to the humans unique gift.

Suddenly the king felt the gentle hoof of his queen reaching under his belly and almost jumped as he felt his stallion hood suddenly being rubbed by the frisky queen as she too was finding herself taken by this portray of love.

Luna on the other hoof was released from Dylan's grip as the human stood on his knees to present himself, Luna leaned back up and turned around before presenting herself to Dylan who in return gripped her flank.

"Now my love, let us make love... And let us make it good..."Luna said lustfully as she even playfully bumped her flank against his arousal.

"Of course my love of the night, I only give the two of you the best I can bring..."Dylan said bringing closure and heart warmth to both sisters as he got into position.

"Yes... The main show is about to begin... Do you like what you see my king...?"Astral questioned as her answer came by the stallion hood she felt growing under her king.

They watched as Dylan positioned his hard erected member in front of Luna's tight wet folds and began to rub his peck against them while Luna let out breathes of desired lust for her felt it tease her sensitive wet folds before she finally felt his member enter her gradually, it was slow but firm as Dylan pushed himself inside making the queen breath out in great astonishment and excitement.

Luna's walls clamped around Dylan's member as he made it all the way in, she actually felt a bit tighter to Celestia, but it was only because of her small size, but either way her and Celestia were always perfect to him. Dylan then leaned forward and hugged Luna while his lunar lover moaned slightly feeling his man hood deep in her walls ready to go to work.

Without any words, they share a kiss before Dylan began to thrust himself into Luna, he held her tight while his member throbbed hard inside her. Luna felt her walls open wide as the thrust began, and slowly began to build and increase slowly in pace. She let out quiet moans mixed with lustful exhales of obvious pleasure, Celestia act casual while she played with herself a bit while the Thunder and Astral were taken away by the passionate moment that had now begun.

Dylan remained on his knees and towered over Luna and began to show his strength as he took control and began to repeatedly plunge himself into Luna at great speed. Each thrust was strong and sent pleasure into his lunar lover as she laid there and took it well, feeling his large girth in her was heavenly and made her moan and groan happily. Her flank took the pounding in stride, the power of his thrusts were intense and excited Luna around every turn, no matter how many times they mate, it always felt new to them.

"Yes...my love! Ravish me! Make this...yours!"Luna yelled through her moans

Her moans got louder as Dylan's thrusts got harder and faster, he let out a breath that contained the lust he has for his princesses as well as the love they have for him. His member felt shocks of unbelievable goodness into his body as he moaned and even growled a bit at the pleasure he received back from Luna. His member felt Luna's wet essence of her mare hood leak all over his man hood as it warmed his member and only promoted him to go harder.

"The king and queen suddenly noticed as the two lovers began to moan louder which only meant one thing, their climax was soon to follow and that's when it happened. Astral could not take all the love and the lust that was building and suddenly tackled Thunder and forced him against the bed as they both crushed their lips together and began to enjoy a lustful make out session, one that they had not done in quite along time.

As they made out, they could hear and see as Dylan and Luna finally with a powerful and loud moan both released. While Dylan felt his peck throb and fill Luna with his seed, Luna felt her walls tremble and tighten around the massive member and squirt her juices all over Dylan's man hood. Dylan continued to thrust however until he felt all pleasure and all goodness leave his body and be replaced with exhaustion before he began to slowly pull out of Luna.

Her legs wobbled from the force of his thrusts and quickly gave out on her as she allowed her body to drop gently onto the bed and feel Dylan finally remove himself from her mare hood. Seeing that they were both finally finished, Celestia quietly crawled over to them and laid by their side as Dylan positioned himself. He was then able to lay side by side with Celestia and Luna as they all began to share a round of passionate kisses with each other, but it didn't last long before they noticed the king and queen still making out with each other.

The herd chuckled and let out a round of sighs as they watched a relationship fixing itself just from the show Dylan and Luna put on for both of them. Dylan just shook his head and let out another sigh as he knew Thunder was rearing up to get busy with Astral.

"So... Once again we prove to also help couples out with love problems..."Dylan said quietly to his solar and lunar love ones,"Do you think we should perhaps give them some privacy?"

"No, they got to watch you and Luna make love, the least then can do is let us watch them make love..."Celestia said as they already saw Thunder starting to mount Astral.

"Yeah... You're probably right, It's the least they can do..."Dylan said with a chuckle as he and his lovers watched the two Saddle Arabians make love for the first time in a long time.

**ALRIGHT, I THINK THAT WAS ENOUGH LOVE MAKING FOR ONE DAY, NOW IT'S TIME FOR SOME ACTION TO RISE, NEXT TIME, DYLAN GOES TO THE GRIFFON KINGDOM A LITTLE HELL IS GOING TO ARRIVES.**


	4. Chapter 3:Going To The Griffon Kingdom

Chapter 3:Going To The Griffon Kingdom

It had been a few days since that faithful night and Dylan Stone had made some new friends in his wake, he now had a strong friendship between the king and queen of Saddle Arabia due to his food and his assistance in a personal matter of their's. Celestia and Luna couldn't be more pleased with Dylan's actions and aid, after all it did help a royal couple become much more amusing and tolerable, but it also made that night one of their more special kind of nights.

With the new relationship settling in, the princesses only felt their love increasing and growing ever more so for their human, and they even thought about what it would be like actually having Dylan as their king, but it was nothing more than a mere thought. Seeing Astral and Thunder leaving their home for the first time in a while was actually difficult for them to watch now seeing the change in the royal couple, and to top it off, it wasn't the last time they would be dealing with royalties.

The day before the Saddle Arabians departure, the herd had received a letter from none other than the Griffon kingdom, and its illustrious king Tyranus the thirty fifth. The note had surprisingly asked for the services of Dylan himself, and became quite a surprise as the king ranted in the letter about issues in his royal kitchen that required a professionals help. Dylan personally felt his heart go out to the king for he was a passionate shelf, and since trade opened up more so with the Griffons and Dylan was a meat eater as well as a vegetarian.

Dylan was surprised and a bit disappointed, not only was he going to be dealing with a possible group of rowdy Griffons that meant he was going to have to spend a day or two away from his lovers on this trip. Thankfully Celestia and Luna were there at his side and decided to agree with the Griffon's proposal, after all, a good relationship with the Griffons was keen to more profitable and peaceful days for Equestria. Not only that, but Dylan was merely a royal chef and needed to obey whatever the princesses ordered to him, and so began his preparation to his trip.

It was now a little before noon for the gorgeous city of Canterlot and it's rulers, and as of now activity stirred for the castle of Canterlot for it was almost time for a herd to separate for a while, and Dylan Stone was less than pleased about it. Within the high tower that lead to the royalties bedroom, Dylan was now putting on another fancy suit while the princesses chose to help him by packing him a few things for his trip. These things included a few outfits including Dylan's chef outfit, and some comfy clothes as well as a brush, some shampoo for his hair, a picture of Celestia and Luna, and they had even secretly put a small sword in the case just to ensure that Dylan had the means of defending himself just in case.

"You know I still don't like this whole trip to the Griffon kingdom, they aren't the most elegant or friendly race,"Dylan said while buttoning his suit up.

"I'm sorry Dylan, really we are, but king Tyranus appeared very desperate and in need of your services, you may not believe it, but they certainly like you,"Luna said while neatly tucking the blade into one of Dylan's outfits,"They even kind of see you as one of their own, not sure why..."

"Yeah... Because I look like a lion crossed with an eagle and I'm an arrogant greedy asshole...!"Dylan spat with heavy sarcasm while Celestia wrapped her hooves around him.

"Easy now Dylan, It's only for a day or two at the most, and the king is going to greet you honorably and with special treatment while you're with them..."Celestia said while giving him a small kiss on the cheek while Dylan looked himself over in the mirror.

"Still... I'm not a big fan of those guys, those Griffons have too much pride and a sickening stench of self righteousness about them,"Dylan complained while he kissed her back,"I've read about what they were like back when there was a war between the two of you and those birds."

"Yes, the pony Griffon war was a rough one, but we learn to forgive and move on, needless to say, we are sort of friends now a days,"Luna said as she finally closed up Dylan's suitcase and bringing it over to him.

Dylan just let out a big huff before turning around just in time to share a kiss with Luna while she handed him his suitcase, it had a bit weight to it much to his surprise, especially since he was unaware of the extra material they packed in the suitcase.

"Dylan take an easy... The king only wishes for you to help with the kitchen and train his staff of cooks in your culinary arts, they have been quite a rowdy bunch for him to sort out,"Celestia said rubbing her human's back with her wing ever so gently,"He believes you are the only one who can sort out and train this new staff, at least it would be a bit more easy for you to cook meat."

"I know, I just don't understand what all the interest in me is, I'm not that special, I'm just a royal cook from another world for Christ's sake, yet they continue to bug me tirelessly,"Dylan let out before letting out a sigh and caressing Celestia's cheek with his right hand,"Every time they take interest, they want something from me or want something of me, and it means I can't spend any time with the two of you."

"You'll be alright Dylan, no matter what, we will always be together, we are connected, and our connection will never be severed..."Luna said softly with a small nuzzle to his cheek.

"I know that, I would love to see something just try to break our connection... The only thing that would break is the fool who would even try such a thing...!"Dylan said while hugging both of his mares.

"As would we Dylan, as would we,"Celestia said giving him a small lick on his cheek,"Well... We should get you going on your way now Dylan, the carriage is waiting."

"Damn... Just a few more minutes...?"Dylan said as he grabbed at both of their flanks.

"We wish we could, but they say we have some paper work that is truly important that we must attend to,"Luna said as she gently pushed Dylan away,"But when you get back from your trip... We'll have a special surprise for you that night."

"And it will be all too worth it our love... Just you wait..."Celestia whispered in his ear before all three of them glowed with magic.

Suddenly their magic fused together before making them disappear in a rainbow of colors and made their way down to the main hall of the castle, it did not take them long before the three lovers reappeared in the main hall. Dylan looked around the massive main hall for it was the last time he would see the place for a few days, he was already starting to feel home sick and he wasn't even on the carriage yet.

He then got snapped out of his thoughts for the castle as he felt his loves take up both of his hands and slowly descend with him down the stairs casually and gracefully while Luna held his suitcase in her magical grip. Dylan just let out a sigh and walked calmly with the ladies, their descent was quiet yet graceful and elegant like a happily married couple or herd in that case. Yet they were not a married herd and Dylan knew why, but he knew the princesses only denied the thought of marriage for his sake, but he could feel their desire to become something even more to him in the back of their minds.

Finally they made it down the stairs and Dylan couldn't help how graceful they had to be when doing something that required only a bit of walking, yet they still make it appear to be something fancy or royalty like to them. They made their way to the main gates, and Dylan decided to be a gentle man and open the doors for his ladies, they giggled and snuggled at his side for his kind gesture as they felt the sunshine start to beat down on them as they made it outside just as the noon sun reached its peak.

"Damn...! That's one hell of sun you brought up today Celestia, really nice!"Dylan complimented much to Celestia's flattery.

"Oh you're such a sweet heart Dylan, I wanted to make this sun rise extra special so you would have a good and peaceful ride to the Griffon kingdom,"Celestia said as they then began to carry Dylan onward with his suitcase still in Luna's hold.

It was at that moment that they came to the castles golden gates, and once again Dylan opened the gates with his magic flattering both ladies with cute giggles before carrying him off towards an awaiting chariot. It was when they got out of the castle that they saw before their very eyes a golden chariot manned by two big white Pegasus stallions in full bodied golden armor, Dylan was a bit skeptic to say the least, for he never actually fly before, not even on a normal airplane let alone this.

"Uh... You sure this carriage is safe, I don't like the looks of this thing..."Dylan asked nervously pushing against the carriage with a frail finger.

"We have taken more rides on this chariot than can be counted Dylan, we assure you our love, it is very much safe,"Celestia said before turning to Luna,"Did you remember to give him that extra special thing just in case of an issue...?"

"Yes... If Dylan can work some magic with knives in a kitchen, he can wielded a sword all the same..."Luna whispered to Celestia as they watched Dylan open the door to the chariot and slowly get in.

Dylan felt the carriage almost shift a bit due to his excessive weight as he got on, the way the chariot was moving worried him as he then slowly sat down and looked to the Pegasus controlling the chariot. He then saw Luna levitate his suitcase over the chariot and gently place it on his lap before stepping back to let the Pegasus do their job.

"Well... I'll see the two of you in a day or two, try to be careful while I'm gone!"Dylan called out as the Pegasus reared back before starting their run.

Dylan held on as the chariot began moving, and he could tell that the ladies were chuckling at his nervousness and skiddish behavior for flowing as he gripped the sides of the chariot tighter. He then saw the Pegasus starting to flap their wings and knew what that was going to lead to as he braced himself. He closed his eyes as he then felt the chariot rise from the ground he almost felt a bit lighter than normal as he waited for the rough part to be over.

He then felt a wind going through his hair as he felt the light getting stronger against his eyes, he fluttered his eyes opened and all he could now see nothing but beautiful sunny skies as far as his eyes could see. He looked around and breathed heavily seeing nothing but sky around him, the chariot, and the Pegasus that manned it. He then saw from way down below as they were making their way out of the city, Celestia and Luna were waving good bye to him from the entrance to the castle.

He kindly waved back as the chariot passed by the city walls and was disappearing off towards the sun rise, for his trip to the Griffon kingdom had only just began, and now his mares needed to take care of themselves for a few days.

"Good bye Dylan, we love you..."Luna said quietly as they watched him disappear into the sky.

"We'll see him again Luna, it's just a trip to the Griffon kingdom, nothing more, nothing less,"Celestia said trying to ease her sisters worries,"Well... Now we must find a way to entertain ourselves until he gets back."

"And how do we do that, are you suggesting that we go back to how we were before we met him...?"Luna asked completely unamused by their situation.

"Well... Give me a moment..."Celestia said while walking around and pondering on fun ideas to do,"Well... It has been a while since we had a nice long visit from my former student, how about we personally invite princess Twilight and her friends over for the day.

"Well... I suppose that could work for entertainment for now, I just hope it does not take long for Dylan to return..."Luna said in some what of an agreement with her big sister.

"Then it's settled! Come now and let's get a letter to Twilight Sparkle immediately,"Celestia said as she took the lead and departed for the castle,"We'll have a whole day planned, a few good books, a little tea time, a small display of magic, and maybe even a slumber party, how does that all sound?"

"It sounds like you've become Twilight herself, are you sure you're the older sister in all this?"Luna joked as they entered the castle to prepare for a ladies night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Cave<strong>_

Just a few miles back at the old cave that housed a dark evil, the Dazzlers were now finally returning from a less then easy tripped to the crystal empire, the ladies were practically picking spear tips out of their hair. Thankfully for them they did managed to get what they were looking for, Adagio was now holding the horn of King Sombra within her mangled and roughed up hands while her fellow sirens were still picking things out of their hair.

They remained silent as they finally made it to the mouth of the dark cave, they could feel a fell and cold wind rising from the cave mouth that made them feel chilled to the bone with fear. However, Adagio was set on sealing this deal she had made with the shade, and with a deep sigh to relax her mind, she slowly then began to enter the cave. Sonata and Aria looked at each other with a bit of concern for Adagio before they gulped and slowly began to follow their lead siren into the cave.

They all felt a bit nervous as they entered the sudden darkness of the cave, they no longer heard the sounds of birds or relaxing wind when they entered, now all they heard was water dripping and their own footsteps. The wind was the next thing to hit them as they as the cold air made Sonata freeze and shiver, her cloak was tattered and ruined from her close calls with the crystal empire, and now she was getting frustrated as they made their way down the flight of stone steps.

"Seriously! I can't stand all this cold and all this darkness stuff, since when did we become crazed devil worshipers?!"Sonata exclaimed while descending down the stairs.

"Shh...! Shut up Sonata! We are doing this because there is now no alternative other than this!"Adagio hissed at Sonata while gripping the horn tightly,"We don't have our necklaces so we can't sing, we don't have our real bodies back, and now our only hope for power now is doing this Shade's bidding!"

"Hate to say it but Sonata does have a point here Adagio,"Aria admitted while the group began to walk down the stairs again,"We were better off in that other world after all, at least we had each other and we were no longer gambling in black magic."

"And you're calling that a good thing?"Adagio questioned looking at the horn.

"Yes...! It's bad enough that we lost to an old unicorn and a princess of friendship, do we really have to go as low as to work for some one who is practically the devil?"Aria questioned in an outrage.

"YES! Yes we do! We sirens were one of the most feared and yet beloved creatures in Equestria, but like all foolish creatures of the world, the Equestrians didn't understand our needs and our desires, and they tried to lock us away like a big worldly mistake,"Adagio explained in a huff of anger,"This time it will be us who will lock away Equestria... By giving them to the master and lord of Tartarus...! The Shade!"

Adagio's yelling echoed through the cave as the ladies then fell silent just as they made it down the stairs, Sonata hugged Aria as another gust of unnatural wind blew around them and almost blew up sonata's cloak, then came a moan. The moan made Aria and Sonata tremble in fear while Adagio only let out a deep sigh before bowing down and presenting the horn of King Sombra, the others then followed in her activity and bowed as well as the moan turned to wails and sounds of fire.

They listened and trembled as they finally felt a fire suddenly fill the hall way as a fiery mass flared up in front of the ladies making them flinch just as a pair of red eyes began glaring down at them with interest in them. The mass then let out a growl as he saw the horn of Sombra in Adagio's hand and widened his eyes while Adagio slowly lifted up her head to look upon the large mass with fear and great respect.

"We've... Brought you the horn... Just like you requested master Shade,"Adagio said as she raised to her feet and stood before the mass of fire and darkness,"Forgive me for asking, but what purpose does this horn hold?"

"All in good time Adagio Dazzler! Right now you have ensured Tartarus's second coming to the world of Equestria!"The voice of Shade sounded out through the giant mass.

"So... What happens now master Shade, what comes next in your little plan?"Sonata questioned before being spooked by a viscous growl.

"What I need you to do now is silence yourselves and listen closely,"The voice growled as Sonata lowered her head down in petrified fear,"Now then... Take the horn... And stab this very portal you see before you with it!"

"What! So the thing we've been talking to all this time was just a portal? A portal to what exactly?"Aria questioned while gaining a sneer from the Shade as she raised.

"It is a portal leading to the dark world of Tartarus itself you fools... Tartarus is the place where all Equestria evil lies, and it is the home world of the very one we speak to,"Adagio said as she held the horn of Sombra above her head in a two handed stabbing motion,"It is also the world that is now... Going to get a piece... OF EQUESTRIA!"

With that one last powerful shout, Adagio suddenly plunged the sharp magical end of the horn into the mass itself and everything went silent as the fires of the mass started to flare like blinking lights. A sudden demonic laughter was next to follow as fire and flames began to pour from the mass as the door way grew larger than before, the Dazzlers felt the warmth of the fire as the ceiling where the mass stood was melting at an alarming rate.

A sudden beam of hellish fire and black magic then shot through the hole the flames made in the ceiling and blasted its way clean through other obstacles till it finally shot out of Equestria's soil itself. The beam then shot straight up piercing the clouds and striking the very sky with its terrible power, it's screech and wavy noise patterns would make all who herd it nearby bleed from their ears.

The Dazzlers meanwhile were now in a panic and were covering their ears to block out the noise as immeasurable power practically pushing down on them as they dropped to their knees and closed their eyes in fear. They then felt everything go silent once again after a few long moments only to then hear footsteps and even hoof steps right in front of them as they dared to open their eyes.

Adagio was the first to open one of her eyes and look up to where the mass once was, and in its place stood none other than the dark one himself, and a demonic looking mare pony with a bloody red mane and tail and clammy yellow fur that looked like maggots were crawling through it. She hissed at Adagio baring her green fangs that were dripping with venom while the four giant spider like appendages on her back caught the undivided attention of all the sirens except for Sonata who was too busy looking at the man who came with her.

The man and mare chuckled while the mares black and green eyes looked down upon the sirens as they looked on to see the dark and pure evil entities that now stood before them in the flesh. The eyes of the man were terrifying as he suddenly reached out and offered all the ladies a hand, one that Sonata took gradually due to how gorgeous she thought he was.

"Oh my gosh... You... Are... GORGEOUS!"Sonata exclaimed while taking up the Shade's hand.

"Well now... Isn't that a nice way to say hello...?"The Shade said gesturing to the mare as he chuckled.

"Indeed... These Sirens look more pathetic in person then I heard of in stories!"The mare hissed in a grown woman like voice as she dripped venom near Sonata's foot.

"And what are you suppose to be, some worm wrapped up in a pony costume?"Sonata snapped at the mare while dodging her venom that melted through the stone floor.

"Maiden of Anguish! I'm so sorry about Sonata here, she just not that bright upstairs,"Adagio chimed in yanking Sonata away while the mare growled only being held back by the man,"And master Shade himself coming from the depths of Tartarus just to give us a personal greeting, it is such an honor to meet you finally!"

Adagio then began to kneel before the man and mare, she even almost hugged the ground as she kissed at the man's boot while the two of them looked on in pity before shaking their heads in amusement to the Sirens wallow. Sonata in the meantime was being held back by Aria less she would try to start something with the maiden of anguish herself while the Shade finally gave her the signal to rise.

"Get up you fool! Try to have a little dignity in your greeting,"Shade scolded before Adagio quickly got to her feet and stood before him,"Good, you have our gratitude for opening a portal into Equestria, now Tartarus can start where it left off with Equestria so long ago, and my dear Anguish here is going to be the first wave of destruction."

"So... What comes next for us Mr Shade, I'm sure you didn't just make us do all that stuff just to give us a pat on the back or something,"Aria said while Anguish stood in front of the Shade in a very defensive stance.

"You will watch how you speak to the lord himself wretched Siren! He has powers that are not to be questioned!"Anguish fiercely defended much to Shade's further amusement.

"Easy now Anguish, you'll get your blood, just not from these three,"Shade said before turning to the three Sirens,"And as for your question, you will all bare witness to the power of Tartarus, starting with a little trip to the Griffon kingdom."

"The Griffon kingdom, why would we ever want to go to the place that's full of prideful birds that are completely insufferable?"Aria questioned before getting silenced by Adagio's dirty looks.

"Because that's exactly what those Griffons are, they are insufferable and nothing soothes our sore eyes then to see such prideful creatures break and cry for mercy,"Anguish explained while approaching the Sirens,"And the master wishes for us all to go there and make them weep, I will be taking demons with me to their kingdom and reduce them to a river of corpses and blood for Tartarus, and the master wants you Sirens to be the witnesses...!"

"Oh of course Maiden of Anguish and of course... Master Shade, we look forward to seeing the power of one of the seven evils,"Adagio complimented nervously as the Shade then nodded.

"Good... In the mean time I will be paying the daughters of two old friends a little visit,"He said while he remembered the princesses all too well,"It has been over five thousand years since I saw their faces... When I slaughtered their parents right in front of them... Now it's time to see just ho much they have grown since that day..."

"Weird..."Sonata whispered to Aria.

"So...! Anguish will be in charge of all of you! Do as she tells you and no harm will come to the three of you, and Anguish! Do be polite to the Sirens, we may be demons but we're not animals,"Shade spoke as he let out a sigh full of excitement,"Now then, I must be off, plenty of things to do, many sights to see... Farewell!"

With that said, the Shade took a few steps back before a black cloak of dark magic in the form of smoke spiraled around him and consumed the dark one, it then in a wisp of cold wind made the Shade disappear from sight leaving the Sirens in the care of the Maiden of Anguish.

"So... Maiden of Anguish, what is the first step to us drowning the Griffon kingdom in its people's blood?"Adagio asked while Anguish just gestured to the portal that was still open.

"Do not worry pitiful Sirens, there will be plenty of fun for you all to bare witness to,"Anguish hissed as the portal began to move and bulge with strange activity,"Equestria and all other worlds are about to learn the true power of HELL!"

Suddenly the portal began to flare repeatedly as masses began to pour from the very portal itself, and soon the masses began to take the shapes of many different demons, all of which were hideous to look at. Some looked like colorful goblins with twisted and fowl made axes and swords as well as bows and cross bows, many of the creatures even hundreds were slowly entering through the portal at a time. The Sirens needless to say were both terrified and impressed all at the same time seeing this many demons spawn from a portal at once.

It was then that more different types of demons began to follow with them as skeletons, giant and fat horned demons as well as specters, giant insects and so much more poured through and began to fill the hall way. The Sirens were petrified and spooked by the sudden mass of demons while Anguish chuckled in a loud and demonic way that echoed through the entire halls.

"The Griffon kingdom has no idea what kind of chaos is about to reign upon them..."Adagio breathed out as their plan for the Griffon's was under way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Equestria's Border<strong>_

Meanwhile right at the borders of Equestria, a few hours had passed and Dylan was still soaring through the skies in the golden carriage as he made his way to the Griffon kingdom. He was still holding on for dear life due to his inexperience with flying and the fact that he was very far away from the mares he loved so, and needless to say it was making him grouchy much to the worry of the Pegasus that carried him. He was frantically tapping on the edge and letting out heavy and aggravated sighs as they passed through the clouds of Equestria knowing that it would soon be that he would be leaving the world of Equestria soon.

The wind blew through his hair and attempted to cool his head, and offered only a little comfort knowing all too well where he had to go, he was also on edge about working with Griffons for that fact as well. He knows of Griffons and knows of their stubbornness and their undying pride, it made him feel annoyed knowing he would be dealing with such stuck up creatures. Knowing of the Griffon's history with the ponies was even worse since they were once in a war and could tell that the Griffons were the cause, after all inflated pride is always a starter.

"Sir Dylan! We're crossing the border of Equestria now! We will be at the Griffon kingdom momentarily now sir!"One of the Pegasus called out as they entered a field of large and small mountains.

"Good! The quicker we get there the quicker we can leave, so lets step on it shall we?"Dylan called back as he sat up in the chariot.

They began passing by countless different mountains as they could feel the temperature dropping rapidly, Dylan shivered a little, but he was then able to keep warm as he cloaked himself in a white aura. Dylan however still felt uneasy and irritated even in such cold weather as they passed by many mountains, and each movement to avoid the mountains threatened to throw them around the sky. Dylan was holding on for dear life as he felt the chariot rocking and barely avoiding the massive mountains.

Thankfully Dylan was able to hold on just long enough for the Pegasus to maneuver them through the field of mountains and find an open area in the mountain ranges, the temperature itself also began to feel a bit warmer as the white cloak went down. It was then that Dylan could see the outline of a massive structure and a city in the distance that laid between two large mountains.

"There it is Dylan! The kingdom of the Griffons! Looking as well built as always!"One of The Pegasus called out once more.

"I see, and it's located between two mountains, how creative,"Dylan said as the kingdom came more into view through the thick wind.

It was a massive stone kingdom, the castle was far bigger than even the city was, it had many different types of entrances as if it was an actual bird cage, and like a bird cage they could see many Griffons leaving and entering it. The stones of the kingdom were grey and bright, the city streets were cobble stone and smooth to the touch, which was a surprise considering the fact that it would endure the dagger like claws of the Griffon's eagle claws.

Most buildings of the kingdom were cylinder shaped including the castle itself and yet the castle had cone shaped roofs that appeared to be made of actual black obsidian, how they came by such a substance Dylan would never know. Statues also appeared to be pretty common in the kingdom, there were possibly more statues around the kingdom then there was houses, but Griffons are pride inflated people and obviously there must have been many Griffon warriors among the kingdom.

It was then that Dylan felt the chariot shift as it descended towards the kingdom, he held on and braced himself for he knew that he was going to meet with the Griffon king himself, he had only met him once and he already proved to be annoying. A breeze of cold mountain air blew through the chariot as they began to slow down and take in the sight of the kingdom that proved to be much bigger up close.

It did not take long before they found a perfect spot to land, unfortunately it was not as perfect as it was from first glance as Dylan immediately noticed the big male Griffon that was waiting for him at the platform. This one proved to be almost as tall as Dylan himself and was even more so different from the black feathers he bared instead of normal brownish gold feathers that normal Griffons had. This Griffon also wore a royal attire unlike others, the attire consisted of golden body armor and a black cape that covered almost his entire torso, he even had a beak that was different, rather than a mere bird type of beak, he had a sharp curved falcon beak.

Dylan knew who this was all too well as he rolled his eyes virtually fearless and unamused by the Griffon's size and difference as the chariot finally landed upon the stone platform and quickly came to a quick stop. It had stopped just right at the giant Griffon's side before Dylan let out one more sigh and cracked his neck before standing up to leave the chariot, he could see the Griffon smiling at him as he slowly opened the chariot door to exit. He did not leave however without giving both Pegasus a pat on the head and then tipping them fifteen bits for their services.

The Griffon chuckled as Dylan's generous offer in a deep voice as Dylan finished business and stepped off the chariot only to come face to face with the Griffon who also wore a black crown with one large blue gem in the center, and two small red gems on both side by side the blue gem. Dylan was quick on the draw and extended a hand to the Griffon who was more than glad to take him up on the offer as he extended his claw and gripped Dylan's hand with it.

"Mr Dylan Stone, the esteem super chef and lover of the royal sisters,"The Griffon complimented as he firmly shook Dylan's hand,"It's an honor to finally see you again, how was your flight?"

"It was fine king Tyranus, a bit nippy through the mountain fields, but nothing we couldn't handle,"Dylan said gesturing to the Pegasus as they were now being tended to by Griffon servants,"I hear that you have called me here because of a problem with your royal kitchen, so what appears to be the problem?"

"Hmm... Straight to the point I see... I like the way you work my human friend,"The one known as king Tyranus complimented once more as they finally separated from the hand to claw shake,"You see, my kitchen servants have become lazy and overbearing, please walk with me and we can discuss the situation further."

"Very well, You two take good care, these Griffon servants should be able to care for you guys,"Dylan called to the Pegasus who in return gave him a salute as he turned back to the king,"Well then... Shall we move on then?"

"We shall Mr Stone, we have been preparing for your arrival since yesterday, and I have a room and services to accommodate you during your stay here with us,"The king said as him and Dylan began to walk across the platform and head for an entrance that lead into the castle,"So tell me my friend, how has things been going with you since our last meeting, I trust the royal sisters are treating you well."

"Yes... All is well king Tyranus, we have had little to no issues what so ever, we did have the king and queen of Saddle Arabia over just a few nights ago,"Dylan said with a sly smile at the night that changed the couple for the better,"Needless to say... You will come to like the changes that has happened to them next time you all meet."

"I'm sure I will Mr Stone, but for now we can focus on the here and now, and now... I require your skills with the culinary arts,"The king said as they entered the castle and were now in an immense stone hall full of pillars an Griffon statues,"Welcome Mr Dylan Stone...! To the kingdom of the Griffons!"

The Stone hall was immense and crafted to be smooth to the touch, armies of Griffons could fit in this place with relative ease, and for the most part, Dylan could see hundreds of noble Griffons of all shapes, genders and sizes flying high above the two while some of them even walked through the halls dignified and full of pride. Many of the nobles bowed in respect to both the king and the human as they made their way through the halls, it was at that time that Dylan noticed that the Griffon king was missing royal guards that were normally at his side.

"Very impressive there king Tyranus, you got a... Nice castle here, and the nobles look... Friendly,"Dylan complimented as he noticed some looks from some of the noble Griffons as well as some interested eyes of female Griffons,"Don't you have any royal guards though, you are awfully laid back for a Griffon king."

"Oh I prefer to make such small ventures on my own, but I do have guards, and even a captain to guide them, ah! Here she comes now!"Tyranus said pointing out a black and gold armored female Griffon as she descended from above.

"My king! I apologize for the delay, I was just cleaning up a mess in the barracks with two rookies who got too cocky for their own good,"The Griffon said as she removed her helmet that was shaped much like a hawk before Dylan caught her eye,"Oh... This must be the princesses human I heard so much about, nice to actually meet you sir."

"Yes captain Gilda, this is Dylan Stone, the royal chef of the princesses of day and night, and he's here to sort out those animals in the royal kitchen,"Tyranus said firmly before looking to Dylan,"Mr Stone, this is the captain of my royal guard Gilda, she was a loner who actually came from Equestria a while back and joined my guard a few years back."

"I see, charmed Ms Gilda, will I be calling you captain or ma'am?"Dylan asked as he extended a hand to Gilda.

"You may call me whatever is appropriate and respectful, anything else will result in lacerations and wounds,"Gilda warned as she extended her claw and gripped Dylan's hand.

"I see... Well then I'll just have to be careful won't I,"Dylan said as he suddenly began to squeeze Gilda's claw giving her one firm handshake that threaten to crush her claw,"After all, I would hate to upset or even... Hurt... Your pride?"

"Indeed, quite a... Firm hand shake you got there, pretty strong for a... Whatever they call males in your world..."Gilda said as she cringed in a bit of pain before Dylan finally released her.

"We're called men, and men know how to hold their attitudes and pride in check when addressing others,"Dylan warned as he then turned to Tyranus who had now stood between the two of them.

"Well now, since you two are now acquainted let us move on towards the kitchen, it's not that far just a bit more up the hall,"The king politely chimed in before turning to Gilda,"That is all captain Gilda, return to your duties immediately."

"Yes sir..."Gilda said giving Dylan one last look before flying off into the air to watch over the castle.

"I'm terribly sorry about all that, my captain still has a bit of discipline issues that have yet to be worked out my friend,"The king humbly apologized while Dylan just stood firm and spat where Gilda once stood.

"Never mind that now king Tyranus, I have dealt with worse, and I suppose that just comes natural for Griffons that are full of pride,"Dylan said with a deep sigh before he looked to the king,"Now then, where is this kitchen of yours, I would like the to meet the animals I will be dealing with."

"Ah yes of course, right this way Mr Stone!"The king chirped gesturing to a large doorway just a few yards beyond the hall.

The king took the lead with Dylan close behind him as they began down the hall once more, they kindly ignored the kind and seductive stares of female Griffons who were giggling and waving to the large king and the massive human that accompanied him, but Dylan was already with two ladies that he loved so. The king knew this all too well as he picked up the pace and finally lead Dylan into the entrance to the kitchen away from the peering eyes of other Griffons. They then came to a door that lead to the kitchen and stood there for a moment as both Griffon and man took a deep breath before Dylan opened the doors with his magic.

"I will warn you Dylan, these are quite a rowdy bunch I have here, they are difficult and complicated to tame, they are very full of pride,"The king warned as they entered a brightly lit kitchen,"I pray that you can reign in the crowd and teach these cooks how to cook, I feel you are my only hope."

"I will king Tyranus... So are these your animals you speak of?"Dylan asked as he noticed the crew before them.

"Unfortunately... Yes..."The king admitted while Dylan was already pointing out eight different health code violations.

Dylan glared as he saw mixes of female and male Griffons fighting and cooking terribly, the kitchen was filthy in many different ways, the stoves weren't scrubbed, and the floor was slippery with grease. Dylan wanted to gag as he smelled a terrible odor in the air, it smelled like moldy cheese and bad meat, not to mention he could see that the Griffon's weren't using gloves to cover up their filthy jagged claws. Dylan knew he had worked to do as he gave the king a serious look while Tyranus just looked down at the greasy floor with embarrassment.

"Well... I better get to work,"Dylan said as he began to walk towards the crew ready to tear into the cooks.

"Thank you Mr Stone... When you are finished for the day, your things will be in a nice suit high in one of my castle's towers,"The king informed as he turned around to leave,"Good luck my good sir... You're going to need it..."

With that said, the king left the kitchen casually while the human walked over to the crew just in time to stop a fight that was breaking out between two female Griffons, before one could swing at the other with a spoon, Dylan grabbed her by her claw and snatched the spoon out of her claws. He then slammed it down on a metal table getting every Griffon's attention, Dylan stared angrily at the crew as he waited for the Griffon's to go silent.

"Well! I can't say that I like what I see here, this place is a fucking mess! You're all not wearing gloves so your getting your germs in the food you serve to the nobles and royalty,"Dylan yelled making a few Griffon's jump a bit from the mad human,"I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Dylan Stone, I have been brought here from Equestria to help the king whip you animals into fine culinary artists, and I can see that I have a lot of work to do, starting with all of you cleaning up this shit hole you call a kitchen!"

"Who do you think you are, we know how to run a kitchen!"A male Griffon cook called out bravely.

"Who am I... I'm the guy who's now in charge of all of you now! You all work for me, if I must report you to the king so be it, but for now I'm going to teach you all how to be the best damn chefs and cooks you can be,"Dylan scolded as he found the brave Griffon and stared him directly in the eyes,"I will mow you down if If I must, maybe even break you if I have to, now let's get to work!"

By Dylan's command, the Griffon's surprised him by keeping their heads low, they then began to pull out brooms, mops and rags to begin cleaning the kitchen up with Dylan watching their every move. Dylan nodded proudly at the Griffon's ability to listen for one and rubbed his hands together seeing the work he had to do still to help these Griffon's, but it can be done... He can fix these Griffons.

**DYLAN IN THE GRIFFON KINGDOM EVERY PONY, AND PURE EVIL HAS ARRIVED IN EQUESTRIA, WHAT TERRORS AWAIT THE HUMAN AND HIS PRINCESSES NEXT TIME.**


	5. Chapter 4:Calm Night Before Tomorrow

Chapter 4:Calm Night Before Tomorrow

It was now late in the evening for the city of Canterlot, and all was quiet as a red sun was starting to set for the city, and a red sun had some ponies a bit worried, for that meant to some of them that a dark time was near. Most ponies where returning to their homes to settle in for the setting sun that would lead to Twilight and eventually the night, a cycle of time that was controlled by the very princesses themselves.

Back in the castle of Canterlot, the princesses themselves were still trying to get over the separation they would have to endure without their human lover Dylan Stone to be there and comfort them in these times. They had decided to start their time of waiting with a little bit of paper work in the throne room while waiting for some visitors to arrive, but without Dylan around, it was now starting to become a bit frustrating for the moody princesses as they were fixed and racking their brains to keep up with the paper work.

Celestia handled the more complicated mail and papers while Luna worked on the less difficult papers while also assisting her sister in lowering the sun before she would have to raise the moon for the night. The red light of the setting sun lit the throne room completely red with light as Luna finally moved her nose away from a remaining page of a contract and looked out the window to see the sun getting lower and lower with each passing moment.

She then looked to her big sister who was looking like she was ready to burst with all the work and no play they could do without their human, now they were really understanding what Dylan didn't like about leaving them like he had to. Finally as Celestia was finishing with the last of the papers in her pile, she then turned to Luna letting out a hard sigh of relief seeing that Luna at the same time finished all her paper work.

"Well... Now that all of that is finished, we can rest easy now,"Celestia said gaining an agreeing nod from Luna,"I never thought it would actually be this hard to be so far away from Dylan... It's hard to picture ourselves without him now."

"I agree... But we had to honor our new relations with the Griffon king, and we were thinking of our own benefits that would come from this,"Luna admitted as she too let out a sigh of frustration,"I... Already regret this, we are very far from him, and it makes me fear that he may get hurt, I remember how he was when we first met him..."

"I know... Those were... Desperate and painful times, but that is all in the past now Luna,"Celestia spoke softly knowing all too well of their history with their love,"I'm certain that he will be fine though, he has dealt with worse things than a few rude and ignorant Griffons."

"It's not just that... I feel uneasy... I feel as if something is rising right under our noses, and it will soon strike us when we least expect it..."Luna confided out with a bit of foreboding in her voice,"It's almost like... We're being watched..."

"Whatever it is we will face it in time, and I'm certain that whatever it is, Dylan could also handle it as well,"Celestia defended while Luna nodded once more in agreement.

"I know Tia... And I do believe in his ability to fend for himself, but I still fear for his safety, our world has dangers too you know,"Luna reminded as they remembered all the enemies they had faced in their world in the past,"Many of these enemies were too strong for us, yet we dared to face them, how would Dylan be able to handle such monsters and vile enemies...?"

"I do not know, but we saw the strength and resilience of humans, they have proven to be a force to be reckoned with, we might as well just put our faith into Dylan,"Celestia said as she then looked to the door and smiled,"It would appear that our esteemed guests have arrived Luna."

It was then at that moment that the royal guards lit up their horns and opened the doors slowly to allow a fellow Alicorn princess and a five of her friends to enter the throne room casually and happily. It was none other than princess Celestia's former star pupil princess Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship herself.

Her five friends who were none other than Rainbow Dash the loyal cyan blue Pegasus with the rainbow mane and fastest wings imaginable, Fluttershy the animal loving, timid, gentle, and kind Pegasus. There was also Rarity the generous unicorn and master of fashion, and the two earth ponies Apple Jack the honest apple farming strong mare and Pinkie Pie the hilarious pink party pony who was already hopping around as she explored the throne room.

"Princess Twilight, It has been far too long my former pupil, and how has your days as Ponyville's newest ruler been?"Celestia announced as her and Luna raised from their throne.

"Princess Celestia... It is good to see you and princess Luna as well, It's going good actually,"Twilight answered as she and her former teacher approached one another,"We got your letter about us visiting and all, but what are we here for exactly?"

"Yeah...! We were just carrying Ponyville up the path of awesome prosperation and all that neat stuff, and then suddenly we're coming to Canterlot,"The Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash chimed in as she flew above them,"Is there some sort of evil menace or bad guy coming to try to take out Equestria and so forth? Come on what's the deal princesses?"

"No... There is no trouble at all, but there is a small personal issue you can all help us with during your stay here with us,"Luna answered for her sister looking to both Twilight and Rainbow Dash,"We are here because we are in need of uh... Company for a bit while our love Dylan is out dealing with some business at the Griffon kingdom."

"So... You invited us all down here just for some luxurious lady time and fun?"the white unicorn Rarity questioned while shaking her curly deep purplemane out of her face.

"I could totally go for a girls night out and everything with the princesses, it sounds like so much fun!"Pinkie Pie herself announced while bouncing all over the room.

It was then for a split moment that Pinkie stopped for a moment as she noticed a small shadow moving around on the ceiling, it felt like just a small trick as she shook her head to try and shake off what she was seeing. When she looked to the ceiling again, the shadow was gone and Pinkie just nodded her head thinking that she had just felt her mind play a trick and walked away without noticing the shadow reappearing with sudden glowing red eyes watching them.

"Your love... You mean that human of yours Dylan right, I haven't seen that guy since the last Grand Galloping Galla,"Twilight said remembering the hulking human all too well,"I'm sorry if he had to go out and all, I was hoping to meet him again when we arrived, but we can still stay for a bit if it helps you both feel less lonely."

"Well that's very kind of you Twilight, we have already prepared a fine plan of things we can al do for fun while we're here,"Celestia said while making a list suddenly appear before her in a flash of gold light,"We are actually about to head off to the dining room for some tea and cakes."

"Tea and... Cakes?"Rainbow questioned completely unamused.

"I could really go for some tea and cakes...!"Came the very soft voice of Fluttershy from right behind Rarity.

"Well what are we waiting fer, let's get going shall we?"The orange earth pony known as Apple Jack rushed with excitement.

The royal sisters could not agree more with Apple Jack as they took the lead with the entire mane six at their sides as they calmly left the throne room completely unaware of the shadow moving discretely around the ceiling following them out the doors. The guards magically closed the doors behind the ladies as they all ventured into the halls of the castle, and making their way to the dining room for some tea and cakes.

Their walk was calm and collective, but the urges to have their human by their side was still bugging them, they didn't even notice asan ice cold breeze blew up the back of their necks making their fur stand up, but the kind Pegasus Fluttershy noticed it as she shivered a bit. She quickly turned around, but all the shy little Pegasus could see was one guard oddly standing just outside a mere guest room and looking out into space practically. Fluttershy then felt another cold breeze hit her right in the face and make her fur stand up as she quickly rushed back to her friends now a little worried.

"That was... Weird..."Fluttershy said to herself while catching up to the group.

They were all unaware however that the guard Fluttershy saw was not what he had seemed, a shadow was standing behind him as blood suddenly began leaking out of the guards mouth and dripped into a black tentacle that was wrapped around his right fore arm. He began to shake as red eyes appeared right behind him and quickly entered through his back, more black tentacles then surrounded his body before his chest then exploded as a heart was ripped from the helpless guards body.

One tentacle carried the heart over to the head of the shadow while the dark body of the being absorbed the helpless victim into it's own body, and that's when he appeared. The Shade himself appeared right behind the dead guard now holding the heart in his right hand while he watched the guard disappear into him, he chuckled as he looked to the heart before dangling the organ of life above his head and slowly devouring it just as his tentacles disappeared as well.

The heart slid easily down his throat consuming it all and hearing it crunch before disappearing into his belly before he let out a sigh and turned to the group of mares ever so slowly with a wicked grin on his face. He then quickly melted into a shadow form and crawled his way around on the floor quietly pursuing the mares with not even a whisper or peep, his movements were silent but blew cold air where ever he moved.

"So... Hows everything been going between the two of you and Dylan?"Twilight asked Celestia while neck and neck with her former teacher.

"Everything has been wonderful, all is peaceful and filled with more bliss than can be seen,"Celestia chirped knowing all too well of the bonding and love they've had lately,"He's now currently at the Griffon kingdom tutoring the royal Griffon cooks on how to properly cook."

"And It has left us with barely anything to do now that we have taken care of our paper work, and well... You understand now why we invited you all,"Luna chimed in completely unamused by their situation,"Tia has put together an extravigant arrangement of activities for us all to do for this uh... Ladies night as Dylan called it."

"Oh my gosh...! That certainly sounds like something quite fancy, It must be fun!"Exclaimed Rarity widening her blue eyes with excitement.

"My goodness... Celestia and Luna... Look at how you both have grown... Quite the pair of mares you ladies have become,"Shade said quietly to himself while marveling at the royalties from the ceiling,"And the princess of friendship herself... Ah...how I'm going to enjoy her company."

He continued to snake his way over the ceiling, watching the two mares that he had remembered since he last saw them as young fillies, and Luna herself was barely out of diapers at that time, what a moment this was. He giggled to himself feeling full of horrible things he was ready to do to them, dark thoughts brought a smile to his face as his red eyes glared with excitement and he wanted to take them now, but he was patient, and he realized he was getting too excited.

Luna had tensed up as she then looked to the ceiling, yet she saw nothing but the ceiling itself cloaked in a bit of darkness, but she felt cold, like a dark presence was following them, and she had no idea how right she was. Celestia couldn't help but take notice of Luna's behavior and stopped the crowd before walking to Luna's side and looking at what she saw, and that was when they felt the cold breeze hit their faces.

"Strange... I wonder if some pony may have just... Left a window open..."Celestia said to her sister quietly while Luna narrowed her vision at a slightly darker shadow on the ceiling.

"Yes... So strange yet... So familiar..."Luna said to herself watching the shadow.

"Princess Celestia, princess Luna, is everything alright over there?"Twilight questioned to her fellow princess.

"Yes... Everything is fine... Let us move on without further delay!"Luna announced before finally turning away from the ceiling along with her sister.

The two sisters then took the league and guided the mane six down the hall, they were soon at their destination as they were approaching the doors that lead to the dining room, the Shade was enjoying the ladies conversations quite a bit as he watched them enter the dining room. It was because that he knew that when they were asleep, he was going to be having his fun with the daughters of the king and queen, he had waited for this day since the day he and his evils were caste back into Tartarus, and now he was going to make himself known to them once more.

He eagerly followed the ladies into the dining room cloaked in shadow, he made sure to stay more discrete and was ready to endure a ladies night with patience just for the thrill at making his presence known to the royal sisters. So much was riding on this night and he day to come after, and the Shade could not wait to force the mares to face a dark past that made them who they are to this day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Griffon Kingdom<strong>_

Meanwhile back in the Griffon kingdom, Dylan Stone was hard at working and almost yelling at everything the Griffons in the kitchen were doing, they had finally managed to clean up the kitchen at the very least, the kitchen was now pure white with stone decor rather than brown and coated with grease. Their were deep fryers and stoves that were now shiny and silver as if they were just bought or made rather than coated with old food, sludge and old oil in the bottom of the fryer.

However not everything was going smoothly and not a lot of progress was being made, the Griffons were being quite stubborn and very sensitive about their pride, Dylan had already screamed at three of them for not understanding their failures in the kingdom. Their was now stress in the kitchen and Dylan was starting to have a desire to start strangling their bird necks, but he kept breathing easily and was pushing the Griffons to be all they can be as royal cooks and chefs.

"Alright come on now! You all know this is the king we're talking about here right?! You need to be faster,"Dylan yelled to the staff of Griffons as they trained in the human's culinary arts,"And Remember, the ticket times and food must at least be done in five minutes, no more than that, come on lets pick up the pace here!"

Dylan was working these Griffons to a pulp, he needed to not only improve their performance, but he needed to break them of their ignorant pride, for he knew all too well of what a pride filled cook can mess up in a kitchen. His yell started to make the Griffons go just a little bit faster, but going faster tend to make mistakes, ones that Dylan could exploit and point out to help the staff improve in both performance, humbleness, and perceptive to their surroundings.

Dylan watched them all like a hawk before he noticed a small issue over by a cutting board that was occupied by one female Griffon who was having trouble cutting lettuce up, and when she would cut something up, the proportions were bigger than normal. Dylan raised an eye brow at this strange occurrence as he quickly approached the Griffon lady from behind and watched her struggle to cut up the head of lettuce, he then couldn't watch any more as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Ahem...! What's going on here? Is there a reason that your cutting that lettuce way out of proportion?"Dylan questioned as the Griffon slowly turned around to face the giant human.

Dylan then saw the knife she was carrying and quickly took it from her claws, he then did a quick yet thorough examination and saw that the knife was dull tattered and old, this knife had no business being in a kitchen.

"I... They were the knives that were given to us by our chef, he said that they would work just fine, I swear toTyranus he did!"The young Griffon frantically yelled out of fear.

"Well he's a goddamn liar and lazy! I don't tolerate laziness in a kitchen,"Dylan stated loud and clear for all to hear,"Do you know why I yell about this...? It's because this can take away profit from the king himself, and it takes money away from you. Because it forces you to cut more proportions of food off and wastes more money on a single profit!"

The Griffons nodded in realization and found merit to Dylan's words of wisdom, they now couldn't help but respect his decision as they watched him throw the knife away in a small trash can right next to him. He then began looking around for the chef of the group now that he had a bone to pick with the sorry Griffon that thought robbing the king and his cooks was a justifiable act.

"Well...! Where is your chef? I would like to have a word with him on this... And what else is this fool hiding from me? Any Griffon else like to share?"Dylan questioned as a small male Griffon instantly raised his claw in the air.

"Uh... We've caught him pocketing money from nobles rather than placing them in chests to go to the treasury,"The young Griffon said with his head low and full of honesty,"The reason we never told any Griffon is because he threatened to fire us if we mouthed off to the king..."

"Oh...! Is that right, well I'm going to have to do something about that won't I... Who else has seen him steal, I wanna see claws in the air,"Dylan demanded as just about all the Griffons raised their claws in the air,"Good, I will speak to the king and I will personally fire this bastard, your jobs will be safe as long as I'm around!"

It was then that just as the Griffons were about to get back to work, the doors leading out into the castles massive halls opened and king Tyranus himself entered casually along with a large male Griffon in a chefs uniform. Dylan instantly fixed his sights on the Griffon in the chef outfit even though he now believe he did not deserve to wear the outfit, but this was indeed the Griffon head chef, and now he was going to carry out what he just promised to the crew without making them lose their jobs.

Dylan let out an angry huff as he slowly approached the king while the staff froze and bowed to the king while secretly watching Dylan approach the king and the chef so boldly ready to do some damage.

"Ah! Hello Dylan, and how are we doing so far with the staff,"Tyranus asked with kindness while noticing that Dylan was quite tense,"Is... Everything alright Dylan? You seem a bit... Tense."

"Well what do you expect my king? a chef from Equestria couldn't possibly handle my job as chef of the king,"The chef announced with much inflated pride before suddenly getting snagged by his collar,"I say...! Release me at once creature!"

"And it appears you cannot run this kitchen either if you're late to work, you're not even worthy or man enough to run a kitchen you thief,"Dylan spat while the king looked on with confusion,"King Tyranus?! I would like the permission to fire this chef, he is not trust worthy, and he's stealing from you!"

"What...! Is that true Razor, have you been stealing from me?!"The king questioned to his chef.

"What...! Of course not my king, this foolish pony pet must have been jealous of my position as a chef of your divine self while he is the mere chef of weak Alicorn princess,"Chef Razor mocked before getting choked by a tighter grip from the human,"Please my king, don't let him do this to me...!"

"Your crew told me everything Mr Razor, they told me about you stealing from the chests that were meant for the castle treasury,"Dylan exclaimed as he then lifted the chef into the air,"I've come to realize now that the crew isn't the biggest problem here Tyranus, it's this chef right here that is the cause of it all, he's not leading them at all."

"It's true your majesty! He gives us poor tools to work with and he lets us work in a free for all setting,"The young male Griffon from before chimed in to defend Dylan's accusation,"We have all bare witnessed his thievery from you, and so far this human has guided us better than Razor has..."

"I see... Well then chef Razor, or should I say Razor. It appears that you are no longer trust worthy around my kingdom, the human has fired you, so you are fired,"The king said firmly with a bit of anger at the hard realization of the chef stealing from him,"Now get the... Fuck...! out of my castle...! As Dylan would say!"

"Couldn't have put in a better way king Tyranus."Dylan said as the king ripped off the chefs hat and pointed to the door.

They both watched as the former chef shot Dylan a dirty look as he was released from the human's grip, he then lowered his head in shame and with a badly damaged ego as he turned around and slowly walked out the door. They all watched with a certain satisfaction as Razor slowly went through the doors and let them close ever so slowly, and when he was finally gone, the staff suddenly let out deep sighs as if a weight was lifted off their shoulders, and Dylan was to thank for it.

Tyranus let out a bit of a frustrated sigh as he came to grips with discovering such treachery from his own royal chef, but now the thieving would stop and more profit could be saved for the sake of his kingdom. He then turned to a smiling Dylan Stone before letting out one more sigh before putting a smile on his face and began to chuckle.

"Well now... That was ugly business but I suppose It had to be done,"Tyranus said with a small chuckle while scratching his head,"Thank you... For pointing out this trouble, I was... So quick to judge due to my pride for my higher workers that I didn't bother to listen to what the lesser workers had to say."

"Well... If you learn to caste your pride aside rather than defend it along with failure, you can change for the better, that is important virtue to life, and it will make you a better leader,"Dylan explained to the king as he nodded in agreement and a show of humility,"Now then, while I have your attention, I must ask something of you."

"Of course Mr Stone, name it, what is that you require?"Tyranus asked with a small bow to his visiting chef.

"Well... I already have a new chef in mind, so could I please barrow that hat,"Dylan asked before he was instantly given the chef hat,"And could you spring for new knives for the kitchen? That Razor fellow has been making them use this dull shit that makes massive proportions sizes that threaten to take away even more profit."

"Of course Mr Stone, I will make the purchases immediately. I might as well get started on the purchases right now,"Tyranus said as he then turned around and rushed for the door,"You know something Dylan... You would make one hay of a king, your leadership and teachings are... some what divine..."

With that said, Dylan just gave a smirk and a wave to the king as he watched Tyranus leave the kitchen, and once the king was gone, Dylan turned back to the staff of Griffons only for all of them to start applauding his let out a chuckle before waving his hands to get them to stop before he started looking around the crowd, but he didn't have to look around much before a question would be what changed the kitchen forever.

"So what now Mr Stone? We don't have a chef to guide us any more, who's going to lead us?"Came the question of the young Griffon who remained humble and spoke out for the staff.

Dylan turned to the young Griffon, he was small, he only looked to be eighteen at the very most, but Dylan could see some fire and the desire to make the kitchen all it could be, and that's exactly what Dylan was looking for. He slowly walked over to the small Griffon with the hat in both of his hands, and when he made it too the small one, he looked a bit nervous and unsure of himself, yet he was willing to stand up to Dylan, and was ready to pay any price, but what came next shocked the staff.

Dylan then made the young Griffon freeze as he then placed the chef hat on his head and lit up both his hands with glowing white magic, the Griffons marveled at Dylan as they were seeing real Equestrian magic for the first time. Dylan's eyes lit up and made a bright flash go off all around the young one, and when the light slowly faded away, the Griffon was now in his very own white chef uniform.

"What's your name there Griffon?"Dylan asked while the young lad looked to his outfit before looking back to the human.

"My name is Gabe Mr Stone, I... Just started working here a few weeks ago, all I do is help clean up around the place,"The one known as Gabe answered,"But... I do have some cooking experience, and I was hoping to have a career here."

"Well guess what chef Gabe, we're going to all continue training today with less weight on our shoulders,"Dylan announced as the staff gladly obliged and went straight to work,"And while they're busy, I'm going to teach how to lead and all the virtues of being head chef, hows that sound?"

"I... I would be honored Mr Stone! If any... One can help me be a good chef it's you, and I promise I will not let my pride control me, nor will I steal!"Young Gabe promised with a claw fist against his chest.

"Good... It's important to stay humble and always put your ego aside for the sake of others including yourself, now the real learning can begin,"Dylan said as he began to guide the new chef around the kitchen to start the lessons,"Now come my new chef of the Griffon king, It's time for you to learn!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canterlot Castle<strong>_

Back in Equestria and at the city of Canterlot, time had passed by in the blink of an eye and the night was soon upon the whole world. All the ponies in Canterlot, Ponyville, the Crystal Empire, and so many more were now turning in for yet another beautiful night to come and pass for another new day to arrive in the morning. It was also however a night that symbolized a calm before a great storm, for they were all unaware what was lurking within the city and even among the rulers themselves.

Up in the tower of Canterlot castle, a ladies night was still in full swing, princess Luna was currently out on a balcony and wearing non of her royal attire as she kindly and majestically raised the moon into the sky to bring the night. She smiled at her incoming night as she could feel much needed and much appreciated love from ponies all over Equestria, it filled her with pride and love for her subjects, and so much more. She watched as her moon was finally in it's place for the night, and in her heart, and within her sister's heart, they knew that Dylan was watching this night come from the Griffon kingdom, and it was making them think of Dylan while he was thinking of them.

"Good night Dylan... We love you..."Luna said before turning around and making her way back into their bedroom.

She slowly opened up the see through doors and made her entrance to see all of the mane six and even her sister Celestia all now wearing stylish make up, it was not too much, and it was not too little, they all looked amazing. They were all laughing in the comfort of their large bed and having a grand time telling stories of past times, and many things they hope to come for the future of both their kingdoms, everything looked so peaceful to Luna, maybe a little too peaceful, but she did not dare let anything ruin this ladies night.

Finally as she slowly closed the doors behind her, she got the entire crowd of mares attention, and could see a good bit of color and smiles on their faces, all of them except for Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack. They were tough mares who never did like girly things, but if the princesses were liking this ladies night idea, they might as well give it a try, but they have regretted it ever since.

"Ah...! Princess Luna, another wonderful night you have put on for us this evening, now this a real ladies night,"Rarity greeted with excitement before levitating a whole make up kit and offering it to her,"We almost forgot about you, how would you like a nice make over from your's truly? I promise to make you as bright and shining of a princess as the stars you bring!"

"I will be just fine fair Rarity, I prefer my more simple look, but it does look awfully nice on all of you,"Luna complimented as she made her way over and crawled onto the bed with the rest of the group,"I never thought I would ever see you of all ponies trying out make up sister, I think Dylan would like."

"Why thank you Luna, I was hoping to try a little something to help me feel a bit younger, don't you remember the make overs we would give each other when we were young?"Celestia asked out of interest.

"Sister there is much of our past that still fails to be remembered by me, I do wish those times could be remembered,"Luna said rubbing the back of her head with honesty,"I barely even remember our parents, they died when we were so young..."

"I know Luna, even I have barely a clue to their leave from this world, but we mustn't let that ruin the good things that have happened in our life,"Celestia informed while Luna only nodded in agreement,"And as I remember our mother was quite beautiful, and our father was a strong yet fair king to all in Equestria."

"Wow...! I would have loved to meet your parents princess!"Twilight confided with great excitement.

"As would many of our fair subjects princess Twilight, but for now the night is already here, but there will be time for more things in the morning,"Celestia informed while noticing a few of the mane six were already tired,"How about we end this night with a few scary stories, those always seem to go well at slumber parties, why not use them on this ladies night?"

"That's a wonderful idea, we do know a few scary and true stories to share with our friends,"Luna said in a sly tone while Fluttershy was already hiding behind Pinkie Pie in fear,"This will be quite a fun night tonight..."

While the ladies were now getting down to business and starting scary stories, they were once again completely oblivious to what was watching them right from the ceiling above their heads. Two deep red eyes peered from a shadow in the ceiling, it watched them like a hawk watching it's prey as a black toothed and red mouthed smile grew on the shadows face, it was soon time for the mares to slumber, and then it was going to be his turn to play.

"Enjoy your night ladies... Because you will be entering a waking nightmare when you sleep..."The shadow said as he watched the mares all too closely waiting for the moment to strike.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Griffon Kingdom<strong>_

Night had fallen for the kingdom of Griffons, and all it's citizens were now entering their homes or the castle itself for the night, many did not even give the night a second glance which would always bring a frown to Luna's face. The whole kingdom was going to bed, but not all of the ones living in the Griffon kingdom were going to bed so soon, for Dylan Stone's time for the night was a hand.

Up in the highest point of the hive like castle, there was a fancy bedroom complete with royal red decor, a nice bed with room enough for two, and a small desk with a small window in front that was letting in the moonlight for the night. It was the very guest room where Dylan would be staying during his time here at the kingdom, it had been a very long day for the human, and he was now making good progress now that most of the troubles in the Griffon kitchen have been solve. He had even made himself a small apprentice in the process and was now teaching a humble and good Griffon chef in training everything he knew about cooking, but for now the time had come to settle down.

It was at that time that Dylan had entered his guest room in nothing but white boxers and a red robe to cover himself up in, he had just taken a shower to get off all the food smell and the grease he worked with before going to bed. He had a towel wrapped around his head as he closed the door behind him before finally removing the towel from his head and making it disappear in a flash of white magic.

He then looked to the large bed and let out a sigh knowing that going to bed alone was something he had grown accustom to in the past, but now that he had the princesses by his side, now it kind of bothered him to sleep alone. Dylan then just shook the feelings that threaten to bring back past experiences as he slowly reached to his robe and peeled it off him. He then allowed the robe to fall to the floor before making it disappear in a flash of magic as well showing himself off in nothing but white boxers.

"Well... Today was certainly productive, just a day or two more of this and they'll be ready,"Dylan said to himself as he walked to his bed,"Then I can finally get home to my loves... Damn that is a beautiful night... Thank you Luna."

Dylan was then ready to go to bed, but just as he was about to lay down, he then heard a hard knock on his door, he quickly turned to face the door as it then slowly opened, he felt a bit disgusted that some Griffon would actually barge in a this hour. When the door finally opened, it turned out to be none other than captain Gilda herself, who strangely entered the room not wearing her gold and black captain's armor. She quietly closed the door behind her before turning to the human who was glaring at her for the performance she put on earlier.

"Can I help you with anything? Or are you just here to piss and moan about earlier...?"Dylan questioned as he ignored her and laid down in bed.

"Listen human... I'm not one for trusting anything that came from Equestria, mostly because most of the Equestrian stuff there is lame,"Gilded confided before giving Dylan a strange looking smile,"That being said... You are not exactly from Equestria... And I must say you are probably one of the most interesting characters I've seen come from a land of lame ponies."

"Is that suppose to be your version of a compliment...? I think Equestria's just fine by my standards."Dylan replied now a bit irritated as he now notice Gilda approaching gently.

"Then your standards must not be very how... And yet... I can't help but get a good feel from you..."Gilda said almost seductively as she approached the bed and stood at his side,"So tell me... Dylan... What is such a strong and powerful creature like yourself doing among a bunch of princess ponies...? Does it... Take that much to satisfy your needs?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and it would be wise to not ask such questions,"Dylan warned before Gilda suddenly rubbed a gentle claw over his hard massive chest,"I'm warning you... I suggest you stop where you are right now."

"Oh come on... Why use two pony princesses to satisfy you... When I could do just fine, haven't you ever tried a Griffon before,"Gilda seduced as her claw moved towards Dylan's groin,"I can guarantee that you will have a hay of a fun time. Because we Griffons like it strong... And rough..."

The minute Gilda dared to touch Dylan's package, Dylan then suddenly exploded out of bed and snatched Gilda up by her neck before slamming her against the smooth stone walls of the room shocking Gilda in the process. Her head now felt a bit dazed, but she managed to shake off the sudden slam and start laughing at him as if she was enjoying Dylan's rough play. She then tried to go for his package once more, but she was then picked up high and choked slammed against the black marble surface before Dylan put a knee down and almost had her into a pretzel.

"I see you like it rough their big boy, you're pretty strong there... How do the princesses handle what you got to offer?!"Gilda questioned as Dylan reached for the door with a free hand and opened it.

"Because they love me and we're faithful to each other, something a crazy Griffon like you will never understand,"Dylan said as he got off Gilda and forced her to her paws leaving her dazed a bit, but quite satisfied,"Now get the hell out of my room and don't let me catch you doing that again... CAPTAIN!"

"Whew...! I like you Dylan... You got some skill... We should do this again some time,"Gilda said between breaths as she slowly walked out of the room,"See you around... Dylan Stone..."

Dylan watched as the door slowly closed shut ending the strangest and most disgusting encounter he could ever hope to have in the Griffon kingdom, and to think that he had a day or two more of this to deal with. He rolled his eyes and began to calm down as he then slowly made his way back to bed, but he then looked to the moon and smiled as he felt the fear and frustration of tomorrow start to cool down by the night and the thought of Luna smiling at him with this night.

He slowly crawled back in bed and stared lazily out the window as he pulled crimson colored sheets over himself and watched the glow of the moon light his room with unprecedented and astounding beauty. He shared his love for the night equally as he did with the day as his eyes slowly began to shut and he began to wisp away to sleep, unaware of what was coming tomorrow, for in the mountains, a dark demonic lady, and three enemies of Equestria were watching the kingdom.

On a small mountain to the left of the kingdom, the three Sirens known as the Dazzlers were watching the mountain kingdom of the Griffons start to whine down and go to sleep, and it was bringing bliss to the demonic mare in front of them. Her long green tongue slid out of her mouth and licked her bloody red lips as she hissed at the kingdom longing for the taste of mortal blood, and Griffon blood was certainly a good start. Her hissing however was becoming quite unsettling for the Dazzlers, as they feared that they could easily become victims of the Maiden of Anguish herself.

"So now what happens Anguish... When does the attack commence?"Adagio questioned to the evil one.

"In time...ladies, in time... There is absolutely no rush in the very slightest,"Anguish hissed as her eyes narrowed at the remaining guards that were watching the castle,"The best time would be to strike at day break... The guards will be weary and many will fall before they can secure their kingdom, and there will be too few to hold the castle...!"

"But what if they do hold out? I mean this isn't some simple town or a village, this is the Griffon kingdom here,"Sonata mouthed off while Anguish began to growl,"I mean come on...! There's a reason that your master failed to kill the first Griffon king a long time ago, griffons are tough and-"

"SONATA...!"yelled Adagio and Aria as they jumped on Sonata and tried to shut her up.

"Your big mouth is going to get us killed you fool...!"Adagio scolded silently while throttling Sonata.

"For once in your life will you not talk so much?!"Aria added as she held her hands against Sonata's mouth.

"If it were up to me the three of you would be hung on an upside down cross and raped by all the demons laying below us,"Anguish hissed making the Sirens freeze as she looked down a mountain base to see the army of demons at her command,"But master needs you all to be here to witness Tartarus's second coming, and it all starts here..."

"Of course Anguish, we would have it no other way, it was an honor to serve you and your master in this second coming,"Adagio brown nosed before getting to an important topic,"And... About our reward, we were hoping you and Shade could uphold your deal and at least free us from these human bodies... So that we may join in on the fun..."

"No... Not yet young Siren... Once the kingdom is taken over, then we will reward you... not just with your true selves... But with a kingdom as well,"Anguish said with a wicked smile,"You will be well taken care of..."

"And how do we know this isn't a trick of some sort...?"Aria questioned as her and Adagio released Sonata.

"Because lying is not my job, that is for the lord of lies to do... You have nothing to worry about,"Anguish said while looking back to her army,"Tomorrow... The Griffons will perish from this world... Forever...!"

**NEXT TIME... A BATTLE FOR THE GRIFFON KINGDOM, DYLAN AND GRIFFONS VS ANGUISH AND DEMON ARMY, THE ROYAL SISTER AND THE WIELDERS OF THE RAINBOW POWER VS THE SHADE**.


	6. Chapter 5:Tartarus First Strike

Chapter 5:Tartarus First Strike

Darkness was all that the royal sisters could see as they slept with Twilight and her friends, but they were completely unaware of what was occuring all around them, for a greater darkness had settled into them late last night. All was quiet and peaceful, but it was also cold and haunting, chills ran down the sister's spines as they tossed and turned while the mane six themselves did the same. All they could then hear the most haunting and most intimidating chuckle they have ever heard, what they heard was not normal, not a laughter you would hear from your average villain, it was far more demonic.

Luna was finally the first one to open her eyes, but all she could see was a pitch black void, it was as if she never opened her eyes, but strangely enough she found herself in her attire and standing in the middle of the pitch black void. She could hear the echo of this horrid laughter sound out through the entire eternal void, Luna almost felt a bit scared, but she was never one to let her enemy know she was afraid, all she could do is listen to the laughter as Celestia was next to appear.

Celestia was also dressed in her royal attire and standing right next to her little sister with just as much confusion as what Luna was experiencing, they looked to each other and could feel the intensity through their bodies.

"Tia...? You don't perhaps know exactly what this is do you? I'm a bit lost,"Luna questioned as she looked around before she almost thought she saw red eyes peering down on them,"I could have sworn that we would be awakening to you bringing in a bright morning, but it seems that we are dreaming still..."

"I do not know Luna, but I do not like the feel of this place... It's shrouded in much evil and darkness,"Celestia said as she suddenly noticed red lighting and a sky view of dark clouds in the sky,"This place is evil... We must remain on our guard at all times... This is Tartarus magic...!"

The sisters quickly got into a defensive position as they now stood back to back to watch each other from behind as serpent like red eyes pierced the sky and looked at them before a mouth full of black sharp teeth and red glowing magic like a furnace stretched into a wicked smile. black smoke slowly seeped out of the red glowing mouth with each chuckle it gave to the sisters before a new world suddenly began to twist and ripple into reality as the sisters suddenly found themselves floating at lightning fast speeds up the tower of an old looking castle. Rain even began to pour down on them as they looked at the mountains that surrounded the old looking castle.

Red lightning suddenly crashed and stabbed the sky and mountains making them quiver and quake as the ladies remained in position while slowly starting to recognize this place just a bit from an old past they had always had trouble remembering. The rain came down harder as they got higher and higher up the tower, where this strange world was taking them they did not know, all they could do was wait and see where they were being taken.

They felt the rain hitting them, but their manes and coats didn't appear to get the least bit wet from the rain, yet another thing that gives this away as a dream, or possibly a nightmare as they finally made it up the tower. Once they had arrived to the top, they then found themselves at the top of the tower and were surprised by how big the tip of the tower was, but why they were here was unknown, at least until they turned to the center of the tower tip.

There in the center of the tower lookout, there was two faces locked in a frozen combat that were suddenly all two familiar to the sisters, for they were the Alicorns before them that had given birth to them before the day of their passing. It was their mother and father, the king and queen of Equestria, Cosmos and Galaxia, the mother and father of the royal sisters themselves, this was quite the sight for them.

Cosmos was a large stallion, just a few inches taller than Celestia, his mane and tail looked like Luna's, only there were no stars on them, and they were waving more like fire than wind. His coat was a very dark blue color and it even had small fading stars within the coat itself, and he certainly looked very masculine. His royal attire consisted of a light blue crown and necklace with lighter blue gems in the center of both pieces of attire while he wore light blue horse shoes. He also bared the cutie mark of an eight pointed star that symbolized him as the creator of the night, much to Luna's interest and warmed heart.

Their mother was none other than queen Galaxia, she was a beautiful mare who was just as tall as Celestia, and even looked a little bit like her, only not all of her coat was pearly white, as the color went down to her legs, she had a small shade of orange that was much like the sun's color itself. Her mane and tail were both made of the very night and the dawn itself, the tips of them sparkled with stars from the very night itself, her own wings were made of the dawn sky while her cutie mark was of a galaxy, symbolizing her as the creator of the very world itself. she also wore a golden attire much like Celestia, only her attire had pink gems in them, while her hooves were covered with night like horse shoes.

However the sisters could not enjoy this moment, for their parents were currently in a frozen fight scene with swords both through their chests while their swords of the night and day were within the chest of a dark looking man. His black hair looked unnatural and filled with magic, his black colored eyes matched his hair while his red serpent like pupils glared upon them while his arms were crossed and appear to be holding the black swords that were now through the chests of their parents. Luckily it appeared that the man was also pierced through the chest by the parents as well, the sisters were in a bit of confusion for this, for they realized that this was a memory, and a memory of the day their parents died, and the dark man was their killer.

Celestia and Luna then noticed a small trap door that lead down from the tower was opened and could see that it was surprisingly the two of them as small fillies peeking through the door and witnessing their parents death. Celestia's mane and tail was still pink at that time, and she was tiny for a seven year old filly, while Luna barely appeared to be a child as she looked to be just barely out of her diapers and still had a light blue mane and tail.

That's when all of this all of this began to make sense, this was indeed what they were having trouble remembering, this was the last time they saw their parents and the one who took them away, why this memory was before them they did not know.

"What is all of this...? This is our parents is it not...? Why are we sharing this memory,"Luna said as she dared to approach the freeze frame of their parents,"What is going on here...?"

"Now I remember... This was the last time we saw them... This is why we were having trouble remembering them,"Celestia said as she approached the parents as well and stood by Luna's side,"We were so young when this happened... I always thought it was some horrible nightmare, but... I never thought it was real..."

"Tia... This strange man... Why am I remembering him all of a sudden...?"Luna asked as she reached to touch the man in the middle.

"I remember him...! Those eyes... They are the eyes of the master of Tartarus himself, The god of Tartarus himself,"Celestia said as red lightning instantly struck once again making the place go dark for a moment,"The devil... The master of all Equestria's evil... The Shade...!"

"How right you are Celestia...! Very good my little friend...!"Came the dark voice of the Shade himself.

Suddenly they turned to the frozen man only to see that he was not frozen at all, he was now laughing as a smile stretched across his face and his head lifted up as the frozen combat phase dissipated only for the parents to drop and disappear in a poof of black magic. The man lowered his swords and looked to the princesses as he let out a small chuckle at the ladies while they instantly backed away and aimed their furiously glowing horns at him, but this only entertained him as he turned away and continued to chuckle. He slowly raised his hands up allowing his swords to disappear into the black magic as well as he looked to be surrendering, but in reality he was just toying with them.

"It's been quite a long time since I last saw you both... You two have really grown into quite the stunning pair of mares,"He said while letting out a nostalgic sigh,"I even dare to say you both look very attractive for thousands of years."

"I should have known we were being followed from way back in the hallways yesterday,"Luna said loudly while shooting a stream of magic at the enemy."Explain yourself dark one, you are the one who killed our parents are you not?!"

The Shade only let out a small giggle as the blast of dark blue magic suddenly went through him as if he was merely a ghost, it proved to be a bit of a confidence crusher for Luna as the man suddenly became tangible after Luna lowered her attack from him.

"Perhaps I did... Are you going to ask me what all happened here? Or are you going to skip that and get to the part where I make you both join your parents in death,"The shade questioned back with a mocking smirk,"I don't care which one you want first, but just so you know... I've been waiting for this moment for a long time... Since that day you both witnessed you parent's destruction."

The two sisters just glared at him and snorted in sudden fury, they had no remorse or the slightest care for this foe, for this was the one who took their parents from them, he was the reason there was evil in Equestria... He did it all. There was nothing but hate for this man, but their hate was like a work of art to the Shade as he put his hands together in the form of a prayer.

"So you're both speechless huh? That's perfectly understandable, I can compromise and make it short before we begin the fun,"Shade said with a chuckle of excitement as the whole reality around them rippled away and was replaced by the black void,"To put it short, this was the last battle your parents had with me, and what they did here saved your asses from meeting my blades all those years ago...!"

"You killed our parents, you caused all this evil to occur in Equestria, How can you dare to show yourself after so long?!"Celestia questioned as the air around them began to get heavy.

"It's simple really... Thanks to some lesser associates of mine, the link between Tartarus and Equestria was rebuilt from what your parents did in the last battle,"The Shade said as a black hellish sword appeared in his hand,"Now the link is fixed and my demons have arrived into your world, your parents on the other hoof or hand are no longer around to stop me, and as of now my demons are currently at the Griffon kingdom to handle the unsavory descendant of the first Griffon king that fought alongside your parents."

Celestia suddenly widened her eyes as did Luna, they then remembered who else was at the Griffon kingdom and began to panic much to Shade's interest as he went into the form of thick black smoke just as the sisters came to realize the real issue.

"DYLAN...!"Both mares shouted out loud.

Celestia was the first to turn around and try to leave, but the Shade then appeared before her and chuckled as he pointed the sharp tip of the black sword to her nose and gave her an entertained look before rearing back his sword.

"I'm afraid you two have an even bigger problem to deal with!"Shade said loudly while swinging his blade at Celestia.

Luckily Celestia was able to take to the air and narrowly avoid the sword as it almost sliced through the very void itself, he watched Celestia take to the air and smiled as she shot a gleaming golden beam of magic at him. Shade then shook his head as the beam went right through him as if it was nothing and struck the pitch black ground behind him just in time for him to notice that Luna had shot another blast of magic at him as well, but it unfortunately went right through him as well.

He looked over to an angry Luna who had her horn blazing with magic as she shot more blasts of magic at the enemy, but the man fazed right to the sides in a mocking form as he dodged the blasts through his ghostly side steps covered with black magic. He then reached out and made an arm made of shadows shoot from his hand and snake its way over to Luna hoping to make a grab for her, but the night princess managed to take flight and dodge the arm as she joined Celestia in the air.

"Hmm...! Very impressive princesses! I applaud your swiftness,"The Shade said in a mocking tone before leaping into the air,"But do not be so quick to lower your guard, this is just the beginning!"

The princesses manage to throw up a shield around each other as the Shade came in wielding his big sword and quickly striking with a horizontal slice, hoping that the attack would be blocked, the sisters held together strong and braced. Their hopes however were crushed as the Shade suddenly sliced through the shield with little to no effort with a smile on his face and was going for the princesses heads. Luckily the sisters were able to duck under the blade just in time to miss the sword hitting their necks and merely taking small clumps of their manes instead.

They quickly flew down avoiding another slice from the crazed attacker, Celestia even saw an opening and quickly swung her back legs to buck the Shade in the face, thankfully she was able to strike him across the cheek rather than go through him. Unfortunately the buck did nothing but make the Shade give them a weird look since her back hooves were squished against his face.

"Heh...! So slow Celestia...!"Shade suddenly said.

The Shade then lifted his left arm up and knocked Celestia's back legs up into their air and away from his face before lifting his sword up to slice her in two while she was now upside down and reeling from the strong arm against her legs. Her eyes widened as she saw the incoming blade and felt that she would not be able to dodge in time, but luckily she was saved by an incoming dark blue blast of magic as it struck the Shade in the back making him move a little while Celestia managed to fly away from him.

Shade quickly turned around to see Luna with her horn once again aimed right at him and began to get annoyed with Luna's pesky interference, and finally decided to get more serious as he suddenly shot a red beam from his eyes that was covered with black static. The shot was small but heavily concentrated as it made its way towards Luna at great speeds, but Luna quickly side stepped out of the way just in time to make her right hoof suddenly glow with her blue magic.

She then quickly charged after him using three legs for running while one hoof was charging up with magic as she narrowed her sights right on the enemy, who raised an eye brow in interest with the team work and magic of the two sisters. Luna reared back and threw a hard right hoof full of magic, but she could only watch as the Shade jumped into the air and looked down at her with a smirk only for her to return the favor with a smirk of her own as she saw her sister come in from the air.

Shade realized this and only had time to look up before Celestia came in with a powerful glowing horn as she drove her horn straight through their foes chest watching black blood explode out the back. He grit his teeth and chuckled with interest as blood leaked out of his mouth only to be surprised by Luna who had shot into the air in flash of speed and came down to deliver her glowing super hoof directly to his gut forcing him down to the black ground hard.

They both looked down as they watched blood drop and leak from his mouth while he chuckled at their tenacity and team work, clearly these two were a formidable duo, this made things interesting as they both pinned him to the ground.

"Wow...! The two of you are strong...! Just like your parents...!"Shade antagonized while Celestia dug her horn deeper into his chest.

"Now you listen to us Shade! I don't know how or why you returned after so long, but we will send you back forever, and it all starts here!"Celestia snapped and even spit a bit on the Shade while he surprisingly welcomed the spit with a chuckle.

"Wow...! Has any pony ever told you that you have become quite the mare Celestia, I would just love to get under that tail and try that flank out."Shade commented with a chuckle as he practically enjoyed this experience.

"Surrender now Shade! You are caught and trapped, you are going nowhere now!"Luna demanded while his laughter finally ceased.

"My goodness, you are quite the big talkers aren't you ladies? You think you have already won,"The Shade mocked as Celestia gripped his robe with her teeth,"That's my favorite thing you know... Seeing the big talkers so confident before their confidence instantly shatters when the big surprise comes."

The princesses raised an eye brow to the enemy as his red slit eyes directed themselves to the left of them, he chuckled as he spat blood out onto the pitch black floor while the ladies gradually looked to his left to get quite a shock. Their minds were instantly blown as they now looked upon the Shade standing on the left watching them with a wicked smile on his face while trying not to laugh at them while the ladies looked back to the Shade that was under them.

That Shade on the other hoof suddenly went blank before the entire fake Shade disintegrated into black magic and quickly snaked its way back into the real Shade's body while they princesses both managed to stand back up to look at him. The Shade at that time gave them a wide eyed look before he suddenly appeared right in front of both of them and kicked Celestia in the chest sending her slamming against a sudden invisible wall and watching her slide down the wall as a bruise on her chest began to firm.

He then turned to Luna just in time to duck under and dodge an incoming buck to the face before spinning around and delivering a swift round house across Luna's jaw sending her flying back as well and landing right on Celestia. Celestia was then the first to get up before helping Luna to her hooves only to see a small line of blood went down the side of her mouth as she let out a breath of exhaustion while holding her jaw for a bit hoping for the throbbing in her jaw to subside.

"Don't be getting tired yet ladies! The fun is only just beginning,"Shade insisted as the ladies looked to him with dagger like stares while Luna wiped the blood from her mouth,"I hope you ladies are better than what I'm seeing right now, or you will never make it through this nightmare alive!"

"We'll see about that Shade...!"Celestia insisted as the ladies prepared to fight once more.

As they both flew towards the Shade once more with their horns lit up and blasting magic at their enemy, their only hope that was going through their minds at this moment as they clashed with the enemy once more.

"I hope Dylan's alright, please be safe our love..."Luna thought in that moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Griffon kingdom<strong>_

Dawn was breaking on a new day for the Griffons at the Griffon kingdom, but all was not quiet and peaceful, for Tartarus had finally struck at the first light of dawn and chaos was spreading everywhere, for the Griffons were now at war. Demons ran from the mountains and charged to the Griffon kingdom in astonishing numbers, most were armed goblins of different colors, while others were larger goblins that were bloated, some demons were even dragon like and could fly.

The demons managed to make it to the castle grounds, but they were fortunately blocked off from the small city just below the castle where the civilians were being kept safe, but the demons were pushing their way into the city. Griffon soldiers and warriors were all taking to the sky and the ground as a great battle was breaking out just outside on the grounds of the castle with the king himself taking the lead as they all clashed with the demons on the ground. All the while, a bloody air battle was taking place just above their heads as demons and Griffons were ripping each other limb from limb splashing blood into the sky as it came down like a rain on the battle field below.

Chaos began to grow even more as the dragon like demons shot fire balls at the castle hoping to destroy the kingdom and break the will of the golden and black armored Griffons below, but the king kept their spirits up and even thought he was keeping the castle up. How ever not every thing was at war with the demons for control of the kingdom, for they have almost forgot about a certain human who on this day would change the fate of the kingdom when he awoke this very day.

Up in the tower that was blocking off all the attacks the dragons had shot at it, Dylan Stone was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom suit with covers wrapped around him and a pillow over his head, but there was no blocking out the sounds of war. Suddenly the tower shook hard and it made Dylan stir a bit before going back to bed, it was going to take a bit more to wake Dylan from his slumber. Luckily a team of demon made catapults that were dark as night and even had red glowing eyes on them appeared on the mountain tops and began shooting massive fire balls right at the kingdom itself, they appeared to do the needed damage as a piece of the castle fell onto a team of Griffons, crushing them into a pile of red paste.

The impact finally woke Dylan up as he shot up from bed before the quake suddenly rolled him right off the bed and onto the floor before he frantically got the covers off him and got to his feet just in time to feel another quake hit the castle and almost knock him to his feet.

"What the fuck is going on out there?!"Dylan said as he quickly ran to a window and looked out to get quite a view.

He looked out and saw smoke from different parts of the Griffon kingdom smoking with fires while a full blown war had broken out between the Griffons and the most hideous creatures he had ever seen. His eyes widened with shock as he watched Griffons and the weird beasts getting slaughtered right before his very eyes, Griffons were getting their very eyes pulled off their bodies, some were even sliced in half by the curved and twisted blades of the colorful monsters. Griffon females were even worse as some were even being eaten alive once their armor was dispensed, some were even dragged away into secluded corners for even worse crimes to be committed.

Blood was being spilled all over the grounds of the castle, piles of bodies from both Griffon and demon laid upon the smooth stone road that lead to many places around the castle, all roads of which were now preoccupied with dead, and battling enemies.

Dylan shook his head and could not believe the kind of violence he was seeing, but he somehow managed to keep his wits and his head as he let out horrified breaths before looking over to the small city to see that it was under siege. Demons were trying to break into the city to attack the innocent civilians inside, and theses civilians could not protect themselves in the least, and strangely enough, there were no guards protecting the city or even evacuating the civilians from the city.

"Oh my god...! What the hell is going on here, this is all fucking crazy,"Dylan said to himself before noticing the demons were almost through the cities barred gates,"Shit! They need some help...! I... I got do something!"

It was then that Dylan decided to put his self defense and basic magic skills to work as he aimed his right hand directly at the demons that were trying to smash down the gate and lit up his hand with furious white magic. A white beam of magic then suddenly shot from his hand and soared down the castle tower like a fast missile before the attack suddenly struck a monster directly in the chest before exploding and destroying all the monsters around him freeing the gate from further abuse. The crowd of Griffons in the city suddenly began to cheer seeing their precious gate saved as they looked to the tower and gave cheers to Dylan, but the civilians weren't the only ones that noticed his good deed.

A flying dragon like creature had suddenly noticed Dylan destroying the demons at the city gate and roared as it swooped in towards the tower for payback, and Dylan was clearly scared as he saw the incoming attack. The human let out a gasp as he ducked just in time for the beast to miss his head before flying through the window and smashing head first into the door as Dylan quickly spun around to see the creature get to its feet and pounce on him with razor sharp teeth and claws of red.

"HOLY SHIT...! Get the fuck off me!"Dylan demanded as they struggled with each other.

They crashed to the ground as Dylan made a lucky grab for both paws full of claws and held the creature as it tried biting at him, he screamed and yelled for help, but he felt that no help was coming in the midst of all this chaos. Finally he manage to aim his hand right at the chest of the beast and blast more magic right at it, forcing the winged beast off him and slamming it against the wall, Dylan then quickly rushed to his suit case right under the bed and pulled it out as the creature managed to reel from getting slammed again. It then suddenly roared as it went for Dylan once more, but as it was about to pounce on him, Dylan had managed to open the suit case and pull out the sword his loves left for him just in time to turn around and aim it right at the creatures chest.

The beast suddenly widened its eyes as the blade suddenly went right through its chest and felt blood gush out it's back and it's chest as it remained frozen in place while Dylan had the sword plunged right into it. Dylan's free hand on the other hoof was now balled in a fist and shoved into the monsters mouth before the beast suddenly felt a warm buzzing sound going off the back of its mouth and began to struggle as magic was building up in its mouth. Unfortunately it was too late for the dragon like beast as a sudden and strange explosion went off.

***CLICK******BOOM***

The head of the creature then suddenly exploded to pieces of red paste and splashed blood over the walls as the creature flew back and even managed to do a full back flip before smashing through the door and grinding down the steps before coming to a stop at the feet of a visitor. Captain Gilda Griffon had arrived up the stairs to aid Dylan, but it appeared that he did not need her help as she looked to the headless creature before slowly looking up to the bedroom door to see Dylan walk out with a revolver gun made of white magic in his right hand.

"What...?! It attacked me and I fought back, what's the big deal?!"Dylan questioned as he stepped onto the stairs and kicked the beast in the ribs.

"I didn't say anything It's just... Wow...! you can really handle yourself, we could use you in this fight."Gilda said as Dylan frowned at her.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here? I wake up and I see the whole kingdom being submerged in death and violence between Griffons and these freaky creatures,"Dylan ranted as he kicked the creature again,"What is going on here Gilda? Answer me!"

"Okay...! Don't get your tidy whites in a twist, look we're at war right now with demons from Tartarus itself, how all of them got out into the mortal world is far beyond any of us,"Gilda explained while Dylan made his gray sweat pants and white shirt appear and began to dress himself,"Fortunately those demons fight like pups, they're not going to last long in this fight."

"What about the civilians? Those demons are trying to break into the city and kill them! Are you going to do anything about them?!"Dylan questioned much to Gilda's confusion.

"The king gave us no demands to protect them, the kingdom comes first before the city,"Gilda answered much to Dylan's displeasure,"Look...! If you want the civilians protected that great and all, Tyranus bless you, but they won't get support at the city without the kings consent...!"

"Then where is he?! I'll have a chat with him and get those innocent Griffons in the city they need,"Dylan said as he managed to get dress and wield his sword with confidence,"Tell me where he is now!"

"Okay okay! Just relax there big guy! king Tyranus is just outside the castle gates fighting off the demons to protect his home."Gilda answered as Dylan let out a huff in frustration.

"Good! You wanna make yourself and go offer support to the city CAPTAIN?!"Dylan questioned while Gilda raised an eye brow.

"But... I need the kings consent for all that, I can't go against the-"Gilda started before getting cut off.

"I don't give a flying fuck what the king thinks at this time, those are your subjects and the kings royal subjects and they need help,"Dylan scolded making Gilda flinch a bit in fear,"A leader is nothing without his crew and his people to follow him, and they won't follow a leader that will lead them to their death for his own pride!"

"Well... I... Fine...! Okay I'll go to the city and protect them, but I'll need back up if we want to hold the city,"Gilda said while drawing her sword,"Can you get me some back up from the king or his guards? That would be appreciated!"

"You'll get your back up, but for now just get to the city and protect your subjects with your life,"Dylan demanded before a veil of white magic surrounded him,"I'll be back with help, you just wait!"

With that said, Dylan suddenly disappeared in a flash of white magic, leaving Gilda to give a respectful nod before rushing up the stairs and entering the bedroom, she then ran to the window and jumped through it before taking flight into the sky. She looked around at all the battles taking place down at the kingdom before turning off and flying towards the small city to give support to the civilians.

Meanwhile down at the castle grounds, king Tyranus and his personal guards along with the rest of his force were at war with the demons to defend his keep, and for the most part it had appeared that they had the upper hand in the battle. The demons had their numbers, but the Griffons had the strength as many demons were slaughtered at the sword of the king and his soldiers, demons were getting their faces clawed completely off by Griffons while swords were slitting their bellies and beheading the attackers.

The king was merry with this battle, his large sword with the golden hilt and the black serrated blade sliced and grind his enemies to pieces, with each hard swing he delivered, many demons were sent flying in pieces splashing their fowl blood everywhere. One demon even fell down right before him, and the king took the opportunity by lifting up his giant claw and smashing the demons head to pieces before plunging his sword into an incoming bloated demon wielding two axes.

He pierced the beast, but his kill was short lived as the creature smirked before suddenly starting to inflated like a balloon, quickly the king flew away just in time to see the demon explode in a blast of gore and kill all the Griffons around him in the process. Blood went every where as the king grind to a stop right at the castles gate and forced his soldiers to march on as they forced the tide of demons to start retreating towards the mountains, his pride began to get fueled as he urged them to give chase.

"Push them back soldier! SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!"Tyranus roared as the Griffon in the air began picking demons off like hawks attacking mice.

Suddenly the king and his Griffons didn't notice an incoming dragon from above soaring down to take a shot at the king himself, Tyranus unfortunately did not see the creature until it was too late as he was then suddenly knocked to the ground by a spiky red tail that tore open a wound on his leg. The creature then landed and knocked away soldiers with its tail before moving towards the down king as he pointed his sword at it and braced for the worse, but thankfully his life was spared thanks to the sudden appearance of Dylan.

The human had suddenly appeared in front of the king and blasted as shot from his magic revolver, it blew a hole completely through the beast as it stumbled backwards and died while Dylan turned to the injured king.

"King Tyranus, your rescuer is here,"Dylan said as he extended a hand to the king who gladly took his hand up,"Looks like I got here in the nick of time, any longer and you would have been dead...!"

"Indeed... Thank you for the save Mr Stone,"The king thanked as he stumbled to his paws ignoring the pain in his leg,"But... What are you doing here Dylan? You should be hiding and letting us handle things here."

Suddenly Dylan shot three blasts of magic at three incoming goblin like Dylan's of three different colors before turning back to the king just in time for the demons to fall to the ground right behind him.

"I came here to talk to you,"Dylan said in a more serious tone,"There are civilians in the city that need protection and evacuation, but there are no soldiers there what so ever!"

"I see, and what exactly is that suppose to mean to me, our keep must survive for the sake of the nobles and warriors,"The king said ruffling his feathers while Dylan raised an eye brow,"I'm certain that the civilians can protect themselves, but the castle needs protection!"

"So you're just going to leave your innocent people to die in the city, what the hell kind of leader are you,"Dylan snapped in the kings face before drawing his sword,"Will you Griffons for once in your life forget about defending your pride and think about others for a change here?!"

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean Mr Stone, all I'm doing is protecting what is important to me and all other Griffons of my kingdom!"The king snapped back as an explosion went off near the city gate,"What...! What on this good soil just happened?!"

"That's why they were retreating before Tyranus, it's not truly the castle they want, they're going after the one thing that a kingdom cannot be without,"Dylan yelled as he took a glance at the city before Tyranus came to realize what it was,"They're after your civilians Tyranus! If they kill all them your kingdom will be nothing, you are their king they expect you to guide them and protect them, not protect your pride and personal bearings!"

"But... I was only doing what I believed was best for my kingdom...!"The king said as a sudden heavy feeling gripped his heart.

"If you think that protecting your personal pride and your own hide is the best thing for your kingdom, then you are a shitty king,"Dylan snapped before turning to the small city,"You can stand there and wallow in your failure, but me and captain Gilda are going to save your innocent civilians from the demons, whether you like it or not...!"

With that told, Dylan once again surrounded himself in a veil of his white magic and quickly disappeared in a white flash once more to leave the king to drop to his knees in sudden shame and injured pride. The demons had fooled him and played him like a heart, they took advantage of his pride and his kingdom so they could kill what was truly most precious to him, the one thing he never bothered to worry about. Now he felt it was too late to do anything, his pride was broken and all he could do is look to the ground while his soldiers finally manage to send the remaining demons back to the mountains and away from his precious kingdom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the small city just on the lower grounds of the kingdom, the gates had exploded and groups of demons were rushing in to attack the Griffon civilians, but one Griffon was standing in their way, and she was giving them hell. Gilda flew around as she at that time slashed the belly of a dragon demon open and watched it fall while it's entrails spilled out before turning around in a flash of speed and slicing the head of another completely off before swooping in towards a group of demons below.<p>

The demons had begun lighting the stone houses with the hay roofs on fire as they progressed and attacked any civilians they could find, but Gilda did not let them get too far before swooping in and picking pairs of demons up like a bird of prey. She then dropped the pair straight off the mountain before coming back down and slashing the throats of three more demons with her sword while also kicking one demon at the gate right off the mountain. The demons were frantic and were too busy with Gilda to notice the Griffon civilians escaping out the south entrance, no matter what they did they could not catch the Griffon captain of the guard.

Gilda came down for another air raid and blocked one incoming curved sword before slashing the chests of two demons before finally landing right in front of them just in time to duck under two horizontal slices of swords and digging her claws into the throats of the attackers. She ripped her claws out of the goblins throats just in time to black a vertical jumping slice from another demon and roar at it with her big lion like roar before swinging both her legs around in the form of a round house and kicked the beast straight into a small group of demons.

"Well...! What are all of you beasts waiting for?! You're all better than this right you stupid demons!"Gilda mocked before two more demons came in and slashed at her.

Gilda ducked under the horizontal slices this time and did a quick spin while slitting the bellies of the demons and watching them drop to the ground while she looked down at them and spit right on their bodies. She then looked up to see the demons backing away from her as if they were retreating, and it was quite a good feeling for her as she sprouted her wings proudly while her golden and black armor gleamed in the sunlight.

"Yeah that's right! You beasts better run, or as Dylan would say, run away you little pussies...! RUN!"Gilda said with a hearty chuckle before everything around her suddenly went cold.

"Silly Griffon...! They were not retreating...! They were just making some room for me!"Came a very dark and chilling female voice.

Suddenly Gilda felt the wind get knocked out of her as a large discolored appendage much like a spiders leg slammed Gilda right under the belly with tremendous power and sent her flying right into a stone wall of the city. Gilda smashed into the wall hard sending dust and debris flying as she laid in a small crater in the wall, the wind left her body, but thankfully her sight still worked as she looked to see a strange pony like mare with red hair and covered in a cloak standing where she stood. With her were three human like females also in cloaks as well, but the human ladies eyes were easy to remember, for Gilda had read about the infamous Sirens of Equestria, but the red haired mare was unknown to her.

"What the...! Who the hay are you...?!"Gilda said as she slid down the wall and landed back to the ground.

"Oh...! My apologies little Griffon, where are my manners, you do remember the Sirens correct,"The mare questioned as Gilda stumbled to her paws to see the appendage that struck her coming out of the mares back,"These are new colleagues of mine, and I am this kingdoms destroyer...! The one mistress of the seven evils...! I am... The Maiden of Anguish!"

The mares very hiss sent a chill down Gilda's spine as she wielded her sword and took the time to let her catch her breath before preparing for battle, the maiden of Anguish just chuckled at Gilda while Adagio and her girls couldn't help but be afraid of the Griffon's resistance. The Sirens backed away as the mare just looked away and shook her head in disappointment as Gilda suddenly shot towards the mare making the Sirens jump back from the surprise attack and fall on their back sides.

Gilda went for a downward slice to try to kill this demon quickly, but this one proved to be different as she blocked the sword completely with her spider like appendage and forced Gilda away with a powerful swing. Gilda then surprised her by pulling out a knife from her chest plate and throwing it right at the mares head, but Anguish continued to smirk as she opened her jaw and caught the blade in her green sharp teeth. Gilda then watched as the blade suddenly melted into green slim and oozed to the ground before burning a hole into the very ground itself.

"Okay...! So she's got venom in those teeth, not a good idea to get bit,"Gilda said as she dodged the incoming appendage that also had green ooze on a sharp tip of it,"And the strange spider arm also has venom...! This mare is definitely no ordinary demon."

"Oh you are so right about that little Griffon, I'm not even a pony in reality,"The demon pony chirped vilely from behind Gilda before smacking her down with her bloody red hooves,"I am one of the seven evils of Tartarus! And I am here to claim this kingdom in the name of my master!"

Gilda quickly crashed to the ground just in time to look up before Anguish suddenly landed hard on Gilda's chest plate, cracking it up while the wretched mare lifted it's appendage up and tried to impale Gilda through the chest. Gilda managed to grab the appendage with her on free claw, but then widened her eyes as three more of the same limbs suddenly tore out and shot out of the mare's back and dangled right in front of her. Gilda was now trapped, she was pinned by the mare and was about to take three spider like weapons through the body, and this was going to be the end.

Gilda closed her eyes and waited for it as the mare reared back her appendages and was about to drive them right through Gilda, but then a miraculous rescue arrived as a blast of white magic suddenly struck Anguish straight in the eye. She creamed demonically in pain as she stumbled off the Griffon just in time for Gilda to fly up and slash at Anguish's face tearing off her cloak in the process before kicking her back away from her. Gilda then turned behind her as the sirens did the same only to smile as Gilda's savior turned out to be the human himself.

Dylan was now right behind the Sirens as the three of them looked to the hulking human while he directed his magical white gun right to Adagio's forehead while Sonata suddenly lit up with sudden attraction. Aria on the other hand was blushing furiously as Dylan towered over them and showed the signs that he was ready to kill them in an instant, but that didn't stop Sonata from saying what she was thinking right now.

"Oh my gosh...! He is Gorgeous! Where are all these hotties coming from?!"Sonata suddenly exclaimed before winking at him with a cute giggle.

"Get on your knees, and put your hands on your heads, or I will fucking kill you...!"Dylan said harshly as Aria and Adagio dropped to their knees and did as he instructed.

"Oh...! You go fast don't you...? I'll gladly get on my knees just for you hot stuff, you don't mind if this is my first time doing oral right?!"Sonata said dropping to her knees while reaching for Dylan's pants.

"That's not what I meant you fucking idiot!"Dylan snapped while pistol whipping Sonata right on the head making her reel back a bit while rubbing at her sore head.

"Serves you right you moron, since when do you go that fast with men?"Aria questioned while Adagio attempted to reason.

"Now just take an easy there big guy, we're just spectators here, we didn't mean to get caught up in all this honest,"Adagio begged as Dylan moved his head infinitely close to Adagios,"We... Are victims in all this, I swear, we are no harm, we're not your enemies...! Anguish is your enemy!"

Dylan raised an eye brow in complete unamusement by Adagio's sudden betrayal to Anguish as he looked over to the mare who was now standing on her hand legs and had suddenly grown a lot bigger while her hair became wavy and small horns grew on her face. She bared her green teeth that were dripping with venom while she roared at the human, but Dylan kept his wits about him as he turned to Gilda just as the Griffon flew to his side.

"Thanks for the save, I thought that crazy demon was going to tear me a new one,"Gilda said while Dylan replied with just a small nod,"Just so you know, this one is pretty tough, she's the Maiden Of Anguish apparently, she's one of the seven evils, not something you would want to take lightly."

"I see... You wanna watch those three bitches for me while I handle her?"Dylan asked as he stepped forward much to Gilda's shock.

"What! Oh no, hold on there big guy, you can't possibly hope to best this one, she's one of the seven evils,"Gilda warned while Dylan appeared not to be listening,"What about the princesses, I don't want to be the one to tell them their lover just died protecting us, It's not right!"

"Your king already lost the will to protect what was really important, his own civilians... But I won't allow the innocent to die so unfairly by the clutches of this bitch,"Dylan said while wielding his sword to challenge Anguish,"If I don't stop her right here, If I don't do something...! Then who will?!"

Gilda widened her eyes with complete shock and surprise at this brave human, he was actually going to put his own life on the line to save the creatures he had come to despise the most, how he could do this she could not tell, but it was the bravest and most selfless thing she had ever seen. A smile slowly grew on her face as she watched the human slowly walked towards the Maiden of Anguish, ready to fight and possibly die for her and her entire home, this was truly some one she wouldn't mind leading her from now on, this man was what a real king looked like.

"Alright then...! Then good luck Dylan,"Gilda said as she moved towards the Dazzlers to secure them,"And... Don't you dare lose to this bitch!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreamscape Void<strong>_

Meanwhile back in the black dreamscape void of Celestia and Luna, the two sisters were not having as much luck fighting off the Tartarus arrivals as they were on the losing end of a battle with the Shade himself, and they were losing badly. As a blast of red and black went off, both sisters flew back now covered in scratches, bleeding cuts and bruises as they stared down the Shade, who was laughing at them and completely uninjured by the sisters.

The sisters were starting to feel weakened and fatigued by the battle, they were losing and the Shade to this very moment was still toying with them, he chuckled while they both were forced to make a quick landing before Celestia dropped to one knee. She trembled while Luna also struggled to stay up as she then blasted a beam of magic at the Shade, but the Shade had already disappeared from that spot and now stood right behind her and chuckled while putting his lips to her ear.

"Is it just me... Or are you two starting to get painfully slow,"Shade asked before Luna turned around just to get slugged by a right hook to the jaw before flying back,"I must say I'm dreadfully disappointed in both of you, I thought this was going to be much like the fight I had with your parents that night, but this is what I got instead...!"

Shade then suddenly grabbed Celestia by her neck and lifted her into the air before throwing her right at Luna, the night princess quickly caught her sister in a levitational hold only to be surprised by the Shade now right above her. He quickly delivered a kick to her head and knocked her down to the ground watching her crash before grabbing Celestia again while she glared at the pure evil demon master, but she felt helpless, all she could do was stare at him while he giggled at her anger.

"Curse...! You Shade...! We...curse you!"Celestia cursed as he released her before kicking her right in the gut.

Celestia was then sent crashing down right next to Luna before Luna was able to get up and help Celestia to her hooves, but they were cornered and almost out of options, no matter what they did, the Shade was brushing it off like it was nothing. He slowly descended from the air and landed only ten feet in front of them as he watched their legs tremble and struggle to keep them up.

Blood was leaking out of both corners of their mouths as Luna was now the one to drop to her knee and struggle with all the pain she was feeling, and her whimpers of pain were bringing sweet tunes to Shades ears as he began walking towards them slowly.

"You know...?! It was a little like this back then...! When I fought your parents, both of them injured so bad, and me...! Not harmed in the least,"Shade antagonized as he drew near,"They were bleeding, beaten, bruised and bashed to a bloody... Fucking... Pulp!"

"Yet they still bested you in the very end Shade...! You and your demons were sent back to the pit that spawned you that night!"Celestia snapped as Luna trembled while getting to her hooves.

"That may be...! But they were the king and queen after all, and you are nothing but mere princesses,"Shade said drawing his black sword once more,"You are no queens... And you never will be without a proper king! Face it...! Your time is over!"

"Then... Kill us... Already... You...coward!"Luna said as she spit blood right on the Shades cheek.

"Gladly...!"Shade growled while licking the blood off his cheek.

His eyes glared and glowed as they stared down their targets, Shade drew back his sword and jumped to them about to take their heads clean off, that moment went by very slowly as the princesses saw their lives go by in a flash. They then thought about Dylan, for they felt for this very second that they were going to die and never see their love ever again, it brought a tear to both their eyes as they waited for the end.

Suddenly in that moment, a sudden blast of red magic instantly tore through the black void and blasted the Shade right in the ribs forcing him away from the princesses and even making him drop his sword as the princesses opened their eyes to see themselves still alive. They looked to the Shade who now had a scorch mark through his robe and a burn mark on his side as they all turned to see who had come in and rescued the princesses and their eyes widened with shock at all they saw before them.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Are you two alright?! We got here as fast as we could!"Came the voice of Twilight Sparkle as her and her friends arrived at their side.

Along with them was one old friend Discord the draconequus, and the mighty god of chaos who was now floating before Shade with his arms crossed and giving him an angry and very serious look, a look that was very rare for the draconequus. However there was another guest that really got Shade's attention as he saw a gray unicorn stallion appear right next to Discord in a flash of red magic giving himself away as the one who had attacked the Shade at the last moment.

Shade knew this stallion all too well, there was no mistaking his red colored eyes, the only difference was that he no longer had his black mane and tail flickering like a black fire, and his horn was normal now instead of red and curved like he left him. He currently wore no royal attire that really gave him away as the disciple he once was to the Shade, now he was an enemy of his and a friend to the princesses.

"It's been far too long my little pupil...! I see you were busy Discord,"Shade said with a frown at the two old enemies of Equestria,"I'm surprised you brought this one back, I would have thought he would have been easier to forget."

"Well that's where you are wrong my former dark master, I have awaken from your haunting corruption, and now I will finish what I started with you all those years ago!"The stallion said firmly with his horn glowing red.

"How right you are my new friend, it's time we settled our issues with you once and for all Shade!"Discord agreed as he raised his arms up into a fighting stance and made the whole void shake.

"Twilight...! It is so good to see you, and I'm glad you could come to our aid, we would have been dead if you had not arrived,"Celestia said fearfully as she looked to Luna,"Are you alright Luna?"

"I'll be fine, just a bit weak from the fight, the Shades just too strong,"Luna admitted as she looked to Discord and the mysterious new stallion,"Would some pony care to tell me who that stallion is, and where he even came from?"

"Trust me princess Luna, It took a bit for us to believe and trust this guy, but he's on are side,"Rainbow Dash admitted as she looked with narrow eyes at the stallion,"Trust me, you will not believe who this is...!"

**SORRY, CHAPTER MUST END THERE FOR SUSPENSE, AND CAN YOU GUESS WHO THAT STALLION IS? HINT: WATCH THE TALE OF ONE SHADOW ON YOU TUBE, I FEEL THAT VIDEO NEEDED A HAPPY PIECE OF CLOSURE TO IT**.


	7. Chapter 6: The Human Of Equestria

Chapter 6: The Human Of Equestria

It was at this time that, Celestia and Luna were now in the safe hooves of Twilight Sparkle and her friends while Discord the draconequus and a mysterious unicorn stallion were now standing before the evil Shade himself in the pitch black dream void. The god of chaos and the unicorn stared down this dark foe, for he was the source of both their sins that had been committed to Equestria through the years, Discord was more at peace with what he was and what he did now, but in the unicorns eyes, he had a great score to settle with the Shade.

The princesses and the mane six watched in suspense while the royal sisters themselves were trying to figure out who exactly this stallion was and why he had arrived to help them at their darkest hour, but there was no mistaking who this stallion was to the Shade. He remembered this unicorn all too well, for it was he who sent this unicorn down a path of darkness and turned him into the dark and terrifying unicorn king he was for thousands of years, it was none other than his corrupted pupil Sombra.

"Well... I've missed you Sombra, and how has my prized pupil been all these years,"Shade questioned as he raised his swords to the two new combatants,"I would have thought that when the horn shattered, you would be gone for good?"

"Sorry to disappoint you my dark master, but it appears you are not as wise and sharp as you once were,"The one known as Sombra himself said firmly as red crystals suddenly appeared right behind him,"After all, it has been thousands of years since I so foolishly dared to play your game when you stole the crystal heart from my kingdom!"

"Sombra...! It was just all part of the game, you followed me when I was in your form and you lost, you shouldn't have tried to best me so recklessly,"Shade antagonized while a red crystal sword appeared as well at Sombra's side, much to the surprise of the mares,"Tell me Sombra... What difference do you, and that meddlesome traitor of a draconequus hope to make in this fight, Tartarus is already free to roam and rampage through the land! It's far too late to stop it!"

Suddenly the cloud of small red crystals shot at the Shade in a blast of pure speed, but the Shade instantly made the crystals pass right through him only to suddenly see Discord with a paw full of white lightning right next to him. He quickly swept to the side and slammed his hand against Discord's paw and drained the lightning from his paw before hoisting himself up using Discord's paw for leverage before kicking the god of chaos in the face.

Discord was about to fly back, but his goat leg stopped his movement from the blow before fire burst from his eagle claw and he swung at Shade with his fiery claws, yet the dark one was able to dodge by spinning before he suddenly noticed Sombra coming in for a hit. He jerked his head away just in time for the red crystal blade to miss his neck and deliver a very small cut on his cheek as he grind back and stared his opponents while his black swords appeared before him in both hands.

"You two are a complete fucking embarrassment! I gave you power! Life! Everything!"Shade said in anger for the former enemies of Equestria.

"You took far more than you gave Shade! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY KINGDOM! THE LOVE OF MY SUBJECTS, AND MY OWN LOVE! Don't you dare tell me you gave me everything!"Sombra yelled as he lunged for the Shade and slammed his blade against the Shade's.

The two fighters struggled for the upper hand and hoof as they fought with rage and a desire to kill, and the tide turned to Sombra's favor as Discord appeared from behind the Shade and was suddenly able to hit him as he slashed three claws across the dark one's back. Shade looked to Discord and jumped to dodge another slash and turned to black smoke, he then quickly snaked a good distance before reappearing a good bit away from them and blasting a red beam from his eyes.

Sombra was quick to react as he shot a blast of red magic from his horn and struck the incoming attack making an instant explosion go off while the ladies were looking on in astonishment at the battle, and the reveal of this new ally. To think this was king Sombra's form before his transformation into the dark one was certainly a bit of a shock for the sisters, but at least he was on their side.

"So... This is the true king Sombra... And just how was this stallion able to return after the crystal heart destroyed him?"Princess Luna said as the Shade and Sombra smashed heads with each other.

"Yeah... It was hard for us to believe too! Discord said that it happened when the horn was shattered, apparently he was trapped in the horn the whole time,"Twilight explained as the two enemies separated while Discord breathed fire at the dark one,"Apparently the Dazzlers, or the sirens of Equestria did all this when they used the horn to open the portal between Tartarus and Equestria."

"I see, and did Sombra give you a reason for why he came back and chose to help us?"Celestia asked while the Shade jumped away from the fire of the draconequus.

"All he said was... Redemption and stuff, and... So many burdens that he wants to heal..."Rainbow Dash said as they watched Sombra once again clash blades with Shade.

The two fighters exchanged a flurry of fast and hard swings with their swords, only striking blades and sending red magical sparks in all directions, finally Sombra pulled a fast one as he shot red magic into the air. Shade jumped back before looking up to see red crystal falling from the sky and raining down upon him, he quickly drew both black blades up and spun them together as he smashed and sliced the crystals to pieces before looking back to his enemy for a surprise.

Sombra had lunged at him with his blade pointed straight at him and drove the red crystal blade right though the gut of the Shade, the Shade grunted as he gripped the blade only for it to go deeper and deeper into him. He looked to Sombra who was gritting his teeth and staring him down while the Shade only did the same, his fury burned for his former pupil's betrayal and sudden desire to see him dead, and here the Shade thought students were suppose to be faithful to their masters.

"So what now my dear Sombra?! We're both locked in combat with one another, there is no hope for any victory,"Shade antagonized while he watched the blade go deeper until the hilt was almost touching him,"So how do you think you'll be able to best me in such a situation? You can't kill me no matter what you know...!"

"If you can believe it... This was never an attempt at victory or your death you fool,"Sombra said as he horn glowed and the Shade raised an eye brow,"This was simply a plan for extracting the princesses, and you fell for the whole fight rouse!"

Suddenly the Shade widened his eyes as he looked to the princesses and the mane six only to see Discord wrapped around them all and surrounding them in a orb of white magic while they all glared at Shade. Shade on the other hand was angrier than ever now as he saw his targets getting away, he never thought he could see himself getting fooled by the stallion he tutored in all things evil and dark. He almost felt like a fool, but in reality it was Sombra who was making him look like a full before Sombra got in a parting shot of his own.

He leaped up in the air and performed a vicious drop kick to the Shade as he sent the dark one flying into the pitch blackness of the void itself and even crashing into a wall of black while Sombra had also unleashed a parting shot of red magic from his horn. He watched the blast strike the Shade as he flew back and landed on his hooves in the orb of magic as it got larger and brighter. Finally in a bright flash of blinding white light, Discord made himself and every pony within the orb disappear in a white flash leaving the Shade to struggle to his feet just in time to see them escaping his clutches.

He jumped at the flash of light with both blades and brought them down desperately trying to strike them all, but Discord had gotten them out just in time and the Shade was now left stabbing at nothing but the black floor. He raised from the spot and looked at where they once stood in anger and humiliation as he growled at his missed attack and immediately looked to the air and shouted out in a dragon like roar as he cursed the two former enemies of the princesses, now that he no longer had the princesses in his grip. All he could do now was return to Tartarus and hope for the best with Anguish's conquest at the Griffon kingdom, maybe she would make up for this lost.

Meanwhile as the flash of light went off, back in real reality, and more specifically the princesses bedroom, the mane six and the two new hero's reappear right at the foot of the princesses bed in a bright flash of light. The girls looked to Sombra and Discord while they watched the royal sisters suddenly awaken from their deadly dream and let out fearful gasps as they sat up in bed and looked to every pony standing before them.

Sweat dripped from both of their foreheads as they let out slow and heavy breaths to calm their nerves, but at least their injuries were no longer there, obviously the Shade was still messing with them and actually had no intent on killing them just yet. Now that they were free from the grasp of the dark one, they were free to remain calm as their sights first trailed to king Sombra himself as he looked to them with great seriousness in his eyes.

"King Sombra... We... Thank you for you and Discords rescue of us from the hands of the Shade,"Luna said in a very blank and concern look while the king just gave them a nod,"I see that this was your true self, I suppose the form we were introduced to was not truly of your own making..."

"No... I was forced into the power of the Shade when he took the form of myself and stole the crystal heart,"Sombra explained to both princesses while Discord appeared right between them,"He managed to corrupt me when we were fighting in the frozen water of the north and... I felt great pain and the burdens of my ponies as I tortured and enslaved them... I need redemption..."

"I saved him from Tartarus when the horn shattered, and we agreed to help Equestria now instead of watching it die at the Shade's hands,"Discord explained while the mane six surrounded the bed,"He may have truly been the one who made us... But we now choose to be against him, thanks to the friends we have made..."

"Then what must we do? if the Shade has returned, he could spell great destruction and death for Equestria..."Celestia questioned out of fear of what the Shade could do to their land.

"Yes... Even with the power of both Tia and myself, we proved to be ineffective against the Shade,"Luna said as she threw the sheets off both her and her sister,"I never thought the Shade would be this strong, even outside of his own world..."

"That is where I will come in...! I will teach you princesses everything there is to know about fighting the darkness of Tartarus, and by the end of the training, you two may have a chance against him,"Sombra chimed in as the princesses got out of bed and walked around the sides,"Discord will tutor you as well with his teachings in the magic abilities of your parents, it's just a shame you could not find yourselves a mate that you could have as a king of Equestria, you would have elevated to a much greater power than what you have now."

The entire room at that moment froze in place as the princesses cleared their throats and blushed while looking away from the former king, Sombra immediately raised an eye brow before he heard the mane six giggling behind him. He turns to them in confusion before looking to Discord as he snaked his way next to Sombra and whispered something in his ear before he widened his eyes in great surprised.

"Well now... This is a very fortunate turn of event. And when were you two going to tell me you had a mate?"Sombra questioned with a smirk.

"We met him about two years ago when a magical accident trapped us in another world. He fed us, bathed us, and took care of us until help could come in the form of Discord,"Luna explained proudly as they thought about their human,"He's very strong and kind, and so very loving to us and our subjects, we just had to bring him with us, so we could be together for eternity."

"We have already been connected with him... He bares our cutie marks on his shoulders, and has magic now due to our connection, I'm certain he must be worried about us."Celestia explained further before Discord suddenly chimed in.

"Uh... Yeah...about that... Dylan's kind of preoccupied at the moment,"Discord said nervously as the princesses shot a look of confusion at him,"He's kind of facing off with the Maiden of Anguish at the Griffon kingdom..."

"He's DOING WHAT!"Luna shouted in confusion as she made every pony jump.

"Hehe... Oops... Yeah the Maiden of Anguish is attacking and Dylan felt he needed to get involved so... He's about to get into an ugly fight with Anguish..."Discord said in a nervous tone.

"We need to get him! He needs us!"Celestia said as the princesses were about to leave.

It was then that their efforts were stopped cold as red crystals sprouted from the ground and wrapped around their hooves, keeping them in place as they frantically fought against the red shackles that bind them.

"Release us immediately Sombra, we must get our love!"Luna snapped at the former king.

"No...! You have much to learn before he arrives again to try and kill you, Discord will go and save your human,"Sombra said as he turned to Twilight and her friends,"The rest of you must go back to the rainbow kingdom and watch over it in these dark times. Friendship could easily be the next target of the Shade's power!"

"Well... If you say so... Just please be careful... All of you..."Twilight said as she guided the way for her friends.

"Especially you Discord, pleas be very careful."Fluttershy said to Discord while waving to him.

"I will my dear Fluttershy, I promise..."Discord said waving his lion paw at Fluttershy to say good bye.

"Discord! You must go and retrieve the mate, we will need him as well... He may be of great use in this battle to destroy the Shade,"Sombra said firmly while he released the princesses,"I will stay here and protect the princesses in case of another attack, Go!"

"Right away my new friend, I will leave you all to get better acquainted, farewell...!"Discord said before snapping his eagle claw.

Just like that, Discord suddenly vanished in a flash of light leaving Sombra to accompany some less than pleased princesses while the draconequus was now traveling to the Griffon kingdom, and was surely heading for a possible fight to rescue Dylan. Only thing is, Discord had no idea of the surprise that would be awaiting him when he got to the kingdom.

_**Griffon Kingdom**_

Meanwhile just at the city of the Griffon kingdom, Dylan was now entering the fight of his life as he walked firmly and quickly towards the Maiden of Anguish herself with a magic made revolver and a sword at his side while the red haired demon pony grew to the size of a tree. Why Dylan chose to do this was still far beyond any pony or Griffon's guess, but as Gilda Griffon stood back with the Dazzlers under her watch, she looked onto the fight with anticipation and was praying for the best outcome of this fight.

Suddenly Anguish slowly began to stomp towards Dylan with all four of her spider like appendages pointing right at him, but Dylan did not back down as he charged forth and began running towards her. It was a bit confusing that something would dare charge at her ready for a battle, but Anguish accepted the challenge as she charged at a faster pace making the ground tremble with her stomping as she roared in almost a type of serpent hiss. Her demons at the entrance of the city watched with excitement hoping for nothing more than a lot of blood, they did not care who's blood would be spilled.

Finally as the two enemies braced, Dylan let out a roar as his hands glowed furiously and he slammed into Anguish and suddenly forced her back making her grind on her back hooves as he out muscled this foe. She swung with both hooves, but Dylan caught them in his strong hands and nearly crushed them as he suddenly made Anguish tumble over onto her back like a falling tree in the woods. Before she could even get up, Dylan quickly jumped up and landed right on top of her before plunging the sword into her gut.

She screeched before looking to the human with a fiery glare as if the blade did little to stop her, Dylan quickly pulled the sword out of her to strike again, but Anguish managed to swing one of her spider appendages and knock Dylan off her. She used the rest of the appendages to help her get back up while Dylan landed on his back before rolling backwards and making it to his feet before he shot two blasts from his revolver at the demon.

She took both shots in the appendages and suddenly watched as the magic blast took off two of her spider like weapons and sent them crashing to the ground, while the human chuckled at her while she hissed at him.

"Ow...! You little bastard! I only had four of these!"Anguish growled at the human while toxic venom dripped from her teeth.

"Go cry me a river you crazy bitch! Why do you even want this place? what do you have to accomplish by destroying the kingdom?!"Dylan questioned while pointing the blade at the Maiden of Anguish.

"The real question is... Why not? All of Equestria should experience the right to be embraced into the darkness of Tartarus,"Anguish said as a sudden dart of pure venom shot from her mouth,"Creatures like you can never understand the beauty, the power, the divine rights that Tartarus holds to it's heart!"

Dylan at that time had quickly rolled out of the way and missed getting hit by the shot of venom while the shot struck the stone ground behind him and melted a hole in the ground distracting Dylan for that very deep second. He quickly looked back just in time for Anguish to stomp over and smack him across the jaw with one of her remaining appendages sending him crashing into a home making it crumble and collapse on him as smoke came up from the wreck.

The demons began chanting while Gilda's claws trembled as they held a sword to the necks of the Dazzlers, she could only watch as anguish stomped over to the wreck and slam a spider limb into the wreck in hopes of hitting the human. Unfortunately all she struck was stone and hay as she dug into the pile to find the human, and she had gotten so frantic to find him that she didn't notice the white flash go off right above her before she was suddenly struck right in the back by a glowing white blast.

Anguish was forced into the wreck while Dylan used the magic blast to lift himself back to the ground and land on his feet before aiming the revolver directly at the pile, he narrowed his sights on the wreck before squeezing the trigger. The revolver went off with larger blasts coming from the muzzle as he unleashed a barrage of shots towards the wreck and watching as the blasts struck the pile repeatedly. White fire raised from the wood and hay as explosions were ripping into Anguish and burning her viciously as another appendage was suddenly shot right off just as she managed to make it out of the wreck.

She screeched and roared as she threw a giant stone at him, only for Dylan to back up before shooting the rock just in time to blow it apart, but it proved to be nearly a rouse as he suddenly walked right into two demons from the group and was grabbed by his arms. The creatures held him there before Dylan suddenly felt a burning pain in his right arm as a small dagger was driven through his arm. Blood squirted out of his arm as he let out a pain filled scream while the cutie mark of the sun began to glow, it was then that the blade suddenly melted allowing Dylan to fight off his captures.

He forced his right arm away from one and shattered the dagger happy demon's jaw as the wound it inflicted suddenly began to heal in the direct light of the incoming sun light that was blinding to the demons. Anguish at that time was stomping her way back to Dylan with only one spider limb now on her back while Dylan at that time had punched the demon on his left in the nose and kicked him off the side of the mountain just in time to be stomped on and forced to his back to the ground.

Anguish crushed Dylan with her back hoof and grind her hoof all over his chest as he growled at her to ignore all pain while Gilda was looking on with worry and a trembling claw that made the Dazzlers nervous, last thing they needed was an accident to occur. Dylan grabbed at the bloody red back hoof while Anguish snarled and sneered before suddenly aiming her last appendage right at his head and bringing it straight towards his head for the kill shot, but thankfully Dylan was able to spare his right hand and grab the appendage ceasing it's assault.

"Hmm... You are a strong little creature...! I never thought one such as yourself could thrive in a world full of weak little ponies, and these meddlesome Griffons,"Anguish said as she raised an eye brow to Dylan's growing frustration,"Do I anger you...? Do I fill you with an abundance of anguish? Well you should...!"

"Don't give me your whole anguish bullshit, I never have to feel such feelings again, especially now that I have two mares to call my loves now!"Dylan snarled as he forced her appendage away from his face with his glowing right arm.

"So you were filled with dark feelings before...! How...interesting...! This will make a good report to give to my master, but first,"Anguish said as she forced her appendage towards his face once more,"First I must dispose of you so we can finally break the will of Equestria, a creature like you can't live while our plan is in motion!"

Suddenly as a small spike was about to stab Dylan in the face, an incoming kitchen knife came in and was spinning before it suddenly sliced the appendage clean off leaving Anguish with no more limbs on her back as she screeched in pain. It was then that Dylan saw his opportunity and got his legs under her to give her a hard double kick to the chest and knock her right off him and send her soaring into another house forcing her into a pile and getting crushed by more rubble.

Dylan quickly got up and looked towards the direction the spinning knife came from and smiled as he saw his new little Griffon apprentice was now standing at the gate with the rest of the kitchen staff who were armed to the teeth with knives and cleavers. They were all currently standing over the bodies of dead demons that were stationed at the entrance of the city as Gabe gave him his eagle claw version of a thumbs up while Gilda had forced the Dazzlers right to his side.

"Thanks Gabe, I owe big time for that, but I got it handled now,"Dylan said as he saw his sun cutie mark burn a hole through his shirt as it glowed,"Where's the king, did he humble up and bring reinforcements?"

"As a matter of fact I have Mr Stone, and allow me to apologize for my ignorant carelessness for my Griffons,"Came the voice of king Tyranus as he suddenly swooped and stood in front of the crowd with two royal guards at his side,"I would like to apologize for my ignorant and selfish ways... I shouldn't have been more worried about myself and I should have protected my subjects with my life, I'm sorry for my failure..."

"Apology accepted there Tyranus...! Now if you'll excuse me,"Dylan said as the pile of wrecked homes exploded and Anguish emerged While Dylan could feel Celestia's fearful prayers reach him,"I need to finish this bitch off once and for all!"

"YOU FOOL! EVEN IF YOU WERE TO DEFEAT ME! THERE ARE STILL SIX MORE EVILS OUT THERE,"Anguished roared as her face crawled with maggots under her skin,"NO MATTER WHAT! ANOTHER EVIL WILL COME!"

"Yeah! And they will all fall as well! But for now this just means one thing,"Dylan yelled before raising his right hand in the air towards the sun while Anguish raised an eye brow,"THIS MEANS ONE EVIL DOWN...! SIX MORE TO GO!"

With that powerful shout, Dylan roared as he felt his solar lover fill his hand with her sun's power, he twitched a bit while the great power was being received and glowed in his right hand while he prepared to use it. Anguish stood back and was breathing heavily with fear as she shook her head in fear. An orb of sun light was growing out of Dylan's hand and was growing as fast as Dylan's roar had grown louder, for the first time Anguish was now feeling fear, how she was wishing she could be Terror right now, at least he wouldn't feel such an emotion at this moment.

Dylan growled as he lowered his hand and pointed the massive orb straight at Anguish as she begged for mercy and shook her head at the enormous power growing within the palm of his hand, and all of it was from the very sun itself. Dylan focused the enormous amount of power as it threaten to drain his energy, but he was able to aim it perfectly in time and finally unleashed the full power of this attack.

The blast exploded out of Dylan's hand and became a gargantuan beam of pure solar energy as he blasted straight across the ground burning a deep trench into the city while Anguish screeched and braced herself for the incoming attack. She closed her eyes and let out a terrified scream as she felt the white hot beam suddenly strike her an immediately begin to melt the very false skin, blood, flesh and even maggots right off her bones as well as her hair and her eyes.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH**!"Anguish shrieked as she suddenly felt everything melt right off her bones while sun light covered the whole city.

They were all forced to cover their eyes to shield themselves from the heat of the attack and the bright light that blinded the eyes of all who dared to look, they could feel the steam and heat from the sun as the ground shook from the power the human unleashed. They waited desperately as all of Anguish's shrieking finally went silent, and the light was slowly starting to fade away allowing regular light to take effect.

Gilda was the first to finally look towards the scene, and watched as the bright light was slowly and surely fading away to give them back the view of the city, and at that time, the Dazzlers had also looked toward the scene as well. The king was next to look and as the light was almost fading, they could then see Dylan looking towards the scene with his hand still pointed towards the direction of the Maiden of Anguish, and that's when the rest of the crowd looked on to see quite the impressive sight.

Dylan was now standing before them with half of his short torn off and staring down the charred scull of a mare, right where the Maiden of Anguish once stood, but now the evil demon was no more, she was dead. Her scull smoked as Dylan panted a bit from all the energy he was forced to use in this attack, but this victory was all too worth it, for he could now rest knowing that the kingdom was safe from harm now. With Anguishes death, this meant that the demons were going to retreat and cut their losses rather than be slaughtered by the Griffons and their newest defender.

It was then that they all gasped while Dylan slowly turned to all of them with a smirk, even with his energy sapped almost completely, he was able to give them all a thumbs up to signal the fact that he was okay, much to the Griffon king's astonishment.

"MY GOSH! You have actually vanquished the Maiden of Anguish! You are a hero!"The king exclaimed with much deep respect.

"Well... I wasn't about to let that crazy demon take your kingdom now, what kind of man would I be?"Dylan questioned as he walked towards the group.

"Hey... At least this means we don't need to worry about Anguish or the other evils now..."Sonata had whispered to Adagio and Aria.

"Shut up Sonata, we are now in Griffon custody if you haven't noticed..."Adagio hissed at Sonata.

"Yeah... I doubt things could get any worse..."Aria whispered in a pout for their dumb luck.

"Quiet you stupid Sirens or I'll plunge my sword up your human like flanks,"Gilda snapped at the sirens before turning to the approaching Dylan,"So...! Look at you Mr savior, how did you do that little trick with your magic?"

"All I needed to do was feel Celestia's warmth and her prayers and my power of the sun burst forth,"Dylan said while showing them his cutie mark of the sun,"I felt her prayers and her fear for my well being, so I used that so I could use the power of the sun and end the battle, it's a... Gift that comes from my solar lover..."

"Gee... These princesses must be the real deal, no wonder you wouldn't rut me last night...!"Gilda said with a chuckle while the group slowly looked to her with confusion and shock.

"Like I said Gilda... I'm faithful to the ones I love, and I would never betray them."Dylan said while Gilda nodded in response with his statement.

Suddenly as they all were about to share a round of laughs with each other, a white flash suddenly went off right behind Dylan making the human turn around only to be met with the familiar face of another friend of the human. Discord had now arrived and was instantly in a fighting stance as he knew the Maiden of Anguish was around, and he was ready to scrap with the demon in the name of Dylan himself, but much to his surprise, Discord did not see Anguish any where in sight.

"Come on out Anguish! Come on out and face your demise at the hands of the god of chaos himself!"Discord demanded as he looked around for the demon witch.

"Hey Discord! It's nice to see you my old friend! Where have you been all this time?!"Dylan called out to the draconequus as he gradually turned around to greet his human friend.

"Ah! Dylan my friend! It's so wonderful to see you as well, It's been quite awhile since we saw each other,"Discord called out before snaking his way to the human and giving him a greeting hug,"I say, you look like a big mess, you look like you were just in a fight with the Maiden of Anguish herself, but of course I already know that now."

"Yes...! I got into a fight with Anguish, and the bitch is now history as you can see,"Dylan said before the scull of Anguish suddenly appeared in his hand, much to Discord's surprise,"She put up a good fight, but I got her, and now the Griffon kingdom is free from the demons."

"Well that's just fantastic my friend, I knew Anguish was no match for my big human friend, nice job putting the wretch to sleep,"Discord said before snapping his eagle claw while wearing his smile proudly,"Now then, you must come back with me immediately! Celestia and Luna are more than worried for you, and are ready to arrive right on sight to throttle a few demons."

As Discord relayed the message, he had at that time made the chariot and the stallions who run it appear right in the center of the city, the stallions were a bit confused that they were already out and prepared for another flight, but were ready to go. Dylan raised an eye brow at Discord's sudden haste to bring him back home, but Dylan felt he still had a job to do in the name of his loves.

"But... I still need to teach these cooks here how to cook, and I have an apprentice here that needs to be tutored on how to be a chef..."Dylan said while Discord let out a sigh before smacking his face with frustration.

"Dylan...! Believe me when I say this, but this is far more important than you teaching Griffons how to cook, the fate of Equestria is at stake here,"Discord said before snapping his claw and teleporting Dylan into the chariot,"I don't mean to be pushy and rush you, but we must get going...!"

"Wait...! Take these three with you! We have no use for human wannabes,"The Griffon king announced as he brought the sirens to the chariot himself,"These creatures will be more valuable to you than they are to us, and they have plenty of info to give you on the Shade... The Draconequus is right Dylan, you must go now...!"

"Are you all sure...? Can you handle the rest of the work on your own?"Dylan asked out of concern for his new Griffon friends while the Sirens were forced into the chariot.

"Yeah we can handle things here now! We're Griffons after all, we don't go down so easily,"Gilda said as she walked up with Gabe at her side,"You got two princesses to get back to, and we all got a war with Tartarus that we must all prepare for, and we'll be keeping the scull here."

"Fine by me... And Gabe,"Dylan said to his little pupil as he lowered his chef hat in respect for his master,"You're the leader of this crew, so guide them onto making the best things for the king, and remember to keep the kitchen clean, and keep yourself clean."

"I will Dylan, I will be a good chef for my cooks, and I will lead them on to greatness!"The young Griffon pledged to the human as Discord appeared right next to Dylan.

"Well...! That's all nice and cute, but we must be on our way, and do be careful now Tyranus, the Shade will be on the prowl now a days...!"Discord said in a foreboding voice while Tyranus nodded in response just as Discord whipped Adagio in the back of the head.

"Hey...! Easy there you messed up toy factory reject!"Adagio hissed before Dylan grabbed her and Aria by there arms and forced them to sit down.

"Hey! You take an easy too dude, we're not toys okay!"Aria yelled at the hulking human before getting grabbed by her jaw.

"Just shut up! Sit down and enjoy the damn ride! You won't be enjoying life when I get the three of you back to Equestria,"Dylan warned while Sonata was secretly chuckling at the situation,"And what the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Sweet Celestia you are hot...! If you should ever want another girlfriend I'm always open if you want me big boy...!"Sonata chirped while her fellow Sirens rolled their eyes just as Dylan looked to Discord confusingly.

Discord and Dylan just shook their heads clearly not amused by Sonata before facing forward again, Discord magically lashed the reigns on the chariot and watched as the Pegasus stallions let out a neigh before running pass the crowd carrying both the human and the draconequus. Dylan couldn't help but turn back to the crowd of new friends as he gave them a parting wave before the chariot lifted off the mountain and slowly carried him and Discord up towards the air.

Discord kicked back and relaxed while Dylan watched the mountain get smaller as the chariot raised higher into the cloudy sky before it all disappeared behind a group of clouds and a line of mountains, Dylan may have had to leave, but at least something changed for him. He now had a new found respect for Griffons that he couldn't help but like about them, they may be ignorant and full of irrational pride, but when they humble up and take responsibility for their own actions, they can be very well liked.

He turned to Discord who was chilling in the seat before looking forward towards the sun as if he was thanking Celestia for the extra power he needed to save the kingdom, and now he could go home and see the mares he loved so.

**A BIT SHORT FOR MY TASTE, BUT THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM MY FRIENDS, STAY TUNE FOR THE REUNION OF THE HERD, AND THE MEETING OF SOMBRA AND DYLAN.**


	8. Chapter 7:Reunited, An Inedible Destiny

Chapter 7:Reuniting, An Inedible Destiny

_**Tartarus**_

Back in the world of Tartarus, the dark world was now a lit with red and orange light of hellish fires and magma rising higher up the pillars that held the dark and crusty black black paths together, and some how did not effect the dark areas what so ever. Demons ran along the paths and the magma bellow the path, for all these creatures were now in a panic, and were in fewer numbers than how they started. They flooded the realm as they desperately climbed and escaped every, demonic dragons flew around the the black ashy skies like hawks, many of which were lucky to survive their greatest failure.

Magma exploded like geysers and heated up the path as the demons walked along the path, wounded, in much pain, and were now awaiting punishment and the next decree of their leader, who they knew was now furious as one could be. However the punishments they would receive was nothing compared to what was awaiting their leader, for Anguish herself was in front of what remained of the army and kept her head lowered as she knew that she was going to be punished the most severely. All she could do was guide her army back to her master, and after recently learning of Sombra escaping and thwarting her masters plan, she knew Shade was going to be in a very foul mood.

She gulped as she and her army finally were making their way to a very large palace like building that looked as if it could be from the sands of Saddle Arabia itself, except for the fact that it was pitch black and the windows were tinted with blood red color. Anguish was really wishing she could be Terror right now, for she was shaking in her hooves, hoping that maybe her master did not return yet, or at least he was working off his anger with some exercising or maybe just rutting the soul of a mare to relieve stress. However that ship was quickly sailing as she finally approached the black steps of the palace.

Anguish and the army quickly knelt down, at the top of the steps, she did not dare look as Shade along with the rest of the evils was now standing before her at the top of the stairs looking down on her. While the other six evils were evilly chuckling a bit at Anguish for her failure, Shade was giving her a very serious, cold, and disappointed look, and in reality, this look only masked the fury and rage he was feeling right now. After what had happened with the princesses, Discord, and Sombra no less, he was ready to blow as he casually and silently began to descend down the stairs with the evils right behind her.

Red smoke was slowly leaving Shade's nose and leaking out his mouth as his eyes began to blare completely red rather than his regular eyes and the sharp black diamond like tail sprouted up from behind him as a growl escaped his mouth. Even the evils felt a very icy chill crawl up and down their spines, except for the lord of Terror, who was not only the strongest out of the seven, he was the master of Terror, and he could feel no fear no matter what was before him. Anguish however was scared as she could ever be as she felt the Shade arrive right in front of her and snort red hot smoke onto the back of her neck.

"Master Shade... I... I failed the assault at the Griffon kingdom...!"Anguish said with a trembling fear while her associates looked away with guilt for her.

"I see... And how exactly does one of my lords of evil fail to destroy a kingdom of mere ignorant Griffons?"Shade question with a very low and very threatening voice.

"I don't know...master, I was bested by this... Creature, some sort of human master, it fought like a warrior,"Anguish said while the Shade was starting to turn completely pitch black,"I... Did not know of this creature, honestly I didn't, I was not properly informed or prepared for this kind of battle...!"

"Wow...! If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that her little assumption there sounded like an excuse...!"Came the very deep demon voice of lord Terror himself while Shade began circling Anguish.

"You're one to talk Terror! You can't lead SHIT! And you dare to judge me on my actions as a general of an army?!"Anguish hissed at Terror while he only chuckled as Shade's head began to morph.

"You know Terror...! That's exactly what I'm hearing from her mouth! I'm hearing fucking EXCUSES! And from Anguish no less!"Shade said as he leaned towards Anguish's ear.

Anguish could only shudder and lower her head again in fear as Shade growled in her ear, and she did not dare look, for Shade's face began growing out. His jaws stretched and cracked as his mouth morphed into the jaws of a dragon's jaws, the color of the jaws were black and shiny like a black diamond. Deep red fire mixed with the blackness of dark magic as he bared the sharp black teeth of a dragon while horns grew from the back of his head. The next growl was even deeper than Terror's voice as it breathed more smoke against her cheek.

Anguish feared the demon her master could change into, it was a creature Shade himself had great troubles taming in the past, but now he was in complete in control, yet he wished he could go ballistic with his demon like power. He growled as a black serpent tongue snaked from his fiery mouth, and began licking the discolored skin of Anguish, this only made her shudder even more as she felt the slick and slime secreted tongue all over her face, making her feel dirty and ashamed. The tongue finally whipped her right across the face before it released her and went right back into the mouth of her master before he grabbed her by the neck.

"SO HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN THIS ISSUE TO ME AGAIN! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LOSE TO THIS MERE HUMAN,"Shade roared, blowing smoke into her face while his roar was deep and dragon like,"I PUT MY TRUST INTO THE SEVEN OF YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW YOUR LOYALTY TO ME?! WITH FAILURE AND EXCUSES?!"

"No master! I did not know! I was unprepared, it got out of control! Please master I beg you to understand,"Anguish begged facing the head of a dragon like beast as it growled at her,"I honestly didn't know...! But the human! It is the mate of the princesses themselves! It told me before hand! I swear...!"

"Mate...?! As in... A possible future king...!?"Shade questioned with a sudden look of shock.

His face slowly began to morph back into his regular human head while Anguish slowly nodded, her whole body shook while the demons were all shaking and even hiding right under the paths to avoid their masters wrath. Once the light skin and human appearance of the Shade finally returned, he stood there looking completely dumb founded and even a bit concerned with this information. His own lords look to him with concern, for they knew all too well what a king and queen was once capable of, not even Terror could best the king and queen of Equestria in the past.

Terror and Destruction looked to their tall insect like brother who was disguised by his cloak as Hate proved to be the wisest of them all, and it was because of his wise mind that he was the trusted adviser of the Shade. Hate did indeed feel troubled knowing of this and looked deep into his thoughts while Lies, Pain, and Sin were completely confused by the issue, for they weren't the smartest of the seven evils.

"Master Shade...! This could be a great problem, I do not mean to interrupt or trouble you, but if this alleged human warrior is a possible future king, this could be a serious problem,"Hate said in his deep scratchy voice that sounded like it sort of vibrated with each words,"We should discuss this further some time in the future and for tonight we should plan our next moves carefully, now that Sombra is with them, there is no knowing what he may teach them about us..."

Shade looked to hate as he lifted off his hood to show off his brown insect like head surrounded in a light white fog, his head was skinny and his jaw looked like a skull only covered by a layer of skin. He had three straight long antenna like horns on the sides and one on the back of his head as he struggled to give the Shade a serious look. Shade could not deny the words of his trusted adviser and nodded in agreement before he then looked down to Anguish, who was still kneeling and not making eye contact with him any more as she waited for his verdict on her.

"Now then...! All that is left for me to do now... Is figure out what to do with my failure here,"Shade said as he knelt down and grabbed Anguish's lower jaw to force her head up to look at him,"So...! What do you think I should do about you Anguish?!"

"I... Don't know my master... Whatever you deem worthy of a punishment I suppose..."Anguish answered while Shade suddenly began to chuckle.

"That's quite alright... I know exactly what to do with you...!"Shade said as he then suddenly snapped his fingers.

In that instant, the snapping of his fingers echoed through the whole realm before a large and deep red pit appeared right from under Anguish, she barely had any time to react before the claws of a thousand demons shot from the pit. Anguish was only able to stand before the arms stretched and wrapped around Anguish and was quickly pulling her down to the strange red abyss below. She screamed and hissed demonically as she looked straight into the emotionless eyes of the Shade, she then stared to her fellow evils, who also gave her nothing more than an emotionless barrage of looks as she was being pulled into the pit.

She struggled as hard as she could, but the claws of her new fate had her now and pulled her into the pit as she reached to grab anything, but the pit then suddenly closed on her arm, making her let out a fading scream before the pit clamped shot severing her arm off. Her screams soon began to fade away as they all waited in silence to commemorate her before hand, and when she was no longer among them, Shade let out a deep sigh of sudden relief as he began to chuckle in pleasure of her pain, as did the lord of Pain himself.

"Now then...! Now that we're done with that ugly business, now we get to plan for a new conquest starter, and this time I will ask for one of YOU,"Shade said in almost a celebration type of tone as he looked to his remaining lords,"PAIN! I know you were more experienced and a master of brute force, how about tonight we fnd a place for you to raid?! Show them the power of the evils...!"

"It will be a pleasure to serve you my master...! I will not fail you as my sister has! I promise you that!"Pain said while instantly kneeling to the Shade while he nodded in agreement with his lord.

"Excellent, but for now we must go inside, and calm down from our defeat here today, we will call it a mild setback,"Shade said before turning to the remaining demons on the path,"All of you back to work with the souls! And you will be lucky if I don't make you join that whore in damnation!"

All the demons were jumping and panicking at his loud demand as they then quickly took off down the path, some of them even jumped off the narrow path and diving into the magma desperately to get away from the scorn of their dark god. He snorted as the demons were suddenly all gone in a matter of moments, giving the Shade a moment to ease his mind before he heard the slightly lighter pitch insect voice of his Lord of Destruction.

"Master...! I was thinking, you appeared very agitated by losing the prey you had in mind with the whole Sombra thing and what not,"Destruction chimed in while pulling something that was shaking within his cloak,"I figured you would be moody and such, so I took the liberty of finding you you're own little mare for you to... Play with so you could relieve yourself. She's a virgin if that makes it any better."

At that time, Destruction had pulled out a living mare out of his cloak and held her by her blue tail that matched her mane while her whole pink body struggled and shook as she whimpered and looked up to see the evils and the Shade. The Shade took immediate interest while the evils just rolled their eyes, for Destruction was a notorious brown nose who did all sorts of things just to gain Shade's praise. They shook their heads while Destruction put the completely terrified mare down only for her to whimper and cry as the Shade suddenly made her freeze from his cold stare.

"That you did Destruction...! That you did... At least there is some good news in the midst of this bad news,"Shade said as he walked to the mare and suddenly gripped her by the neck, and by her flank,"A virgin huh? Didn't know those existed any more around here, I'm going to have a lot of fun with...!"

"W-what... Are you doing...? What do you mean...? Please don't touch me there..."The mare said in a shaky voice as she felt Shade squeeze her flank and giggle at her.

"ALRIGHT! Tonight we meet in the main hall to discuss further actions! But for now we can carry on with normal activities,"Shade announced before turning back to the frightened mare,"In the mean time... You are coming with me...!"

"W-where are we going...?"The mare asked before Shade suddenly scooped her up in his arms.

"We're going some place special... TO FUCK!"The Shade said before he quickly carried her inside while she could do nothing but close her eyes and not look at him.

In the mean time, the evils leaped away and disappeared all over the castle to rest up, and mourn for Anguish before their meeting tonight, giving Shade more than enough time to satisfy his needs and relieve his anger. For tonight he would have to pull something out of his rear to wow the crowd and make up for his Maiden of Anguish's failure, which only got him more riled up, much to the innocent mare's displeasure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Equestria<strong>_

Back in the skies of Equestria, the rushing winds of the high skies blew through the clouds and moved them all around, symbolizing a storm was being put together as all could speak. Hours had gone by since the failed attack on the Griffon kingdom, and Dylan Stone was now upon his solar love's chariot along with discord the Draconequus, and the three Sirens of Equestria, who were now the prisoners of the human. The sun was only hitting it's high point in the sky as it's rays hit the human and gave to him the gift of warmth and comfort while Discord was too busy taking a nap, but he also had a chain tied to his goat leg that was also connected to three collars that were around the Siren's necks.

Dylan was staring straight forward feeling Equestria's colorful and loving embrace itself, the Griffon kingdom may have been a bit fun and all, but Equestria was his true home, and he was more than happy to be back in this world. He felt the shiny gold structure of the chariot under his hands as he gripped them tight just hoping to see his two princesses as soon as possible, and he knew they were waiting for him as well. He could feel their fear and their frantic minds as they were trying to come to grips with the fact that this human had just faced off with one of the most dangerous monsters that has ever existed, and he even still bared the scar he received from a dagger back at the Griffon kingdom.

Dylan sent as many good thoughts towards his lovers, and yet in return he received only minor happy signs along with something else all together, a strange feeling that made him want them even more so. His grip only tightened ever more so as he could practically smell them as the distance between them only got shorter and shorter, it was clear that Canterlot was not too far away now. Yet Dylan felt as if it was an instinct that made him want to get so much closer to them, as if their connection was suddenly growing stronger after all these years to a level that was almost obsessive.

It was then that Dylan felt his obsessive thinking was interrupted abruptly by the quiet exchange of conversation going on right behind him between the Dazzlers, who were more than displeased about their capture. He heard their whispers behind him, and it was greatly irritating the human as it made it difficult to think of his loves that were waiting for him at home. Finally when Sonata began to giggle as if they were joking around and not taking their imprisonment seriously, Dylan growled a bit before turning around and stomping his right foot down making the Dazzlers freeze in their place and waking Discord in the process.

"Will you three keep quiet back there?! This isn't some little field trip you're going on,"Dylan yelled while Discord jumped a bit before rubbing his eyes to see what was going on,"I've already had it up to here with you bitches! Now shut the fuck up! And keep quiet prisoners!"

"Whoa...! Take an easy there Dylan, you may have went a little over board there don't you think...?!"Discord said throwing himself in front of the Dazzlers while the human stood up in a challenging form.

"They were getting on my nerves, they think this is a joke like they're going to a little get together, but they're not!"Dylan yelled in blind anger that even gave off a strange scent to Discord.

"Oh my... What is that strong stench...? Any way, they are prisoners with vital information about what happened, and even the master of evil himself,"Discord said while slowly placing his paw and claw hands on both of Dylan's shoulders,"I know they're impulsive and what not, but we need them, just take an easy... And... Do me a favor and lift your sleeves up for a moment."

Discord could not help but know that Dylan was not one to get so testy for no reason, he was normally well controlled and only got moody or angry when he was threatened or something bad happened around him. The fact that he was now getting angry easily was a clear sign of something else, and Discord was now verifying something when he noticed that both of Dylan's shoulders were glowing through his white shirt right where his cutie marks were. Discord was getting a gut feeling that he knew what was going on here as he watched Dylan let out a sigh before lifting up his sleeves for him to look, and that's when Discord knew for certain what was going on.

He got a little surprised when both cutie marks of the sun and moon had suddenly glowed and were just finishing their glow before a change on them had taken place. Discord widened his eyes but fought hard to keep his cool as he looked to the sun cutie mark first, the curved sun rays around the ball of light were gone, and the round sun itself got a color change. The sun cutie mark was now more detailed with sunspots, and small streams of deep orange lines traveling all over the sun and even had a light orange glow with wavy lines on the edges surrounded by a sky blue color around the whole mark. The mark was then finished off with with four clouds around the sun mark and within the sky blue color.

"The marks have changed...! Incredible!"Discord said as he viewed the crescent moon cutie mark.

However, the moon cutie mark was no longer crescent shaped, it was now a bright and fully detailed full moon that almost looked as if it was the real moon itself. The moon had dark spots and a stone structure about it like a real moon, and the moon was compliment with a pitch black night sky completed with actual twinkling stars that sparkled like wishing stars. The moon mark was even finished with a small lunar glow illuminating the whole thing as if the cutie mark was made of the entire night sky itself. Discord was surely blown away and had to back away for a moment to piece the whole thing together, while Dylan had also looked to his new cutie marks and was a bit surprised himself.

"Whoa...! Discord...?! What in the world happened to my cutie marks?!"Dylan exclaimed in complete shock.

"Well... It's nothing bad. Far from it actually... It appears your bond with the princesses has grown into the final stage of an Alicorn's bond with their mate,"Discord said as he suddenly began to chuckle at the big surprise,"Oh my gosh, that's why you're so moody and hormonal, you were getting angry and hormonal, you and your mates are growing to the point where you can no longer be separated from each other...!"

"So... What you're saying is that I'm getting obsessive and I possibly will grow to never leave their side again, like some kind of sick stalker?!"Dylan exclaimed out of deep concern for his loves.

"Ooh! I would love to have a special some one to love me so much that he would never leave my side...!"Sonata exclaimed before Dylan and Discord turned to the green girl with furrowed brows and silent looks.

"What...I'm saying is that it is sort of obsessive, but it's completely natural and part of your connection with Celestia and Luna,"Discord explained further while Dylan let out a deep sigh to calm himself,"And with this, you are also growing more powerful the more your bond grows... There is nothing for you to fear."

"Uh...! Excuse me! But when you two are done messing with each other on all this obsessive love stuff, can you tell us if we're there yet?!"Adagio suddenly called out much to the hormonal humans displeasure.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up! What part of that do you not understand,"Dylan yelled before suddenly grabbing Adagio by her neck and picking her up,"What does it take to shut you annoying Sirens the fuck up!"

"R-release me you crazy bastard...!"Adagio choked out before Dylan suddenly lifted her over the side of the chariot.

"That's a great idea! How about I release you from the chariot and let you drop to your death?!"Dylan questioned while Adagio gagged and kicked her feet as she looked down to see how high they were.

"Dylan! Dylan! Easy there now you're scaring her, and remember we need her!"Discord exclaimed before snapping his claws and making Adagio disappear from the humans grasp.

Adagio then reappeared right between her two fellow Sirens now shaken up and scared of the human while Dylan went back to the front of the chariot to sit down and keep himself calm while Discord sat next to him for comfort. Just as they were calming down however, they were then given a most pleasing sight by the two now greatly concerned Pegasus flyers as they saw that they were coming in for a landing right into the city of Canterlot, and boy was Dylan happier than ever to be back.

The city looked as beautiful than ever, Dylan felt he could almost cry for joy to be back in the beautiful mountain city he called his home, and he could feel in his mind that Celestia and Luna were close, and they were as happy for him to be back as he was. The chariot began to lower into the city, but he knew that it was taking him straight to the castle to be released into the loving forearms of his solar and lunar loves. He felt the wind rush through his hair as he felt his frustration suddenly feel a bit relieved knowing he was back home, much to Discord and the Sirens relief.

Dylan looked down and saw the chariot rushing just above the city itself, houses went by in a flash as they were quickly making towards the castle, and Dylan in the distance could see his princesses standing right outside the castle waiting for him. The mere sight of them made him want to jump out of the chariot and just run to them, and Discord was even ready to catch him just in case he did do it, but it was then unnecessary as the chariot finally came to a landing on the city stone. Dylan was ready to go as the chariot slowed down as they came up to the golden gates of the castle, and they were shining in the light of Celestia's sun before they came to a complete stop right in front of the gate.

The stallions reared back and gave a neigh before Dylan suddenly leaped off the chariot while Discord made the chain that held the Sirens together and to his will teleport from his goat leg to his lion paw. He then pulled at them like misbehaving dogs as he forced the Dazzlers off the chariot slowly just in time to see Dylan at the gate and slowly pulling the gate open with his bare hands. As the human did so he saw his mares waiting for him along with a strange unicorn stallion, but he had something else to focus on before the mares saw him and immediately jumped off the stairs before taking off towards the gate.

"Dylan! Oh my gosh you're back!"Luna called out in almost a whimper while Dylan pulled the massive gates open.

"We're so glad your safe!"Celestia exclaimed loudly and high pitched as if she was in great distress.

"Celestia! Luna! I'm here, you don't need to be afraid! I'm back!"Dylan yelled with a bit of obsessive fear in his voice.

The human ran inside with his mare in his sights and his arms were completely open to embrace them both, he could feel and see that they had an evil encounter of their own earlier while he was in the Griffon kingdom. The fact that they were attack by something evil when he was not around made his blood boil, but it was then instantly cooled as Dylan and his mares finally came back together. They all collided and held each other in the ultimate embrace of love and happiness, the feeling of being reunited with each other was overwhelming and the happiest moment of their lives. The sisters were even on the verge of crying knowing that they could have lost their human lover to the demons that dared to enter Equestria and allied soil.

They hugged and caressed each other feeling their bodies, the sisters fur was warm and welcoming, it tamed the anger and made the human comfortable to feel such warm softness against his body. His strong arms held his mares gently against him while Discord had just entered the castle with the prisoner only to get a full show of raw emotion and loving embraces, as did the stallion who slowly descended down the stairs and looked solemnly to the reunited herd as if he once knew such a love.

Dylan finally moved his head back and looked into the princesses eyes before they suddenly shared a very passionate kiss, full of love, moans and tongue, as if they were letting this new found and very strong affection control them. They felt as if they wanted to rut right there on the spot, but they at least managed to maintain their feelings to simple making out, and Dylan was enjoying every moment of it. He would exchange repeatedly from Celestia to Luna and Celestia again, this cycle of love giving was passionate as he took turns tasting the mouths of his beloved princesses. The Dazzlers on the other hand were not so fascinated by this display of love, except for Sonata who looked on completely elated by the sight while Adagio and Aria looked like they were ready to hurl.

Finally after several long moments of reunited kissing, snuggling, nuzzling, and even licks from the princesses to the human, Discord released the Dazzlers into the custody of the royal guards at the gate. He then came in to interrupt the herds reunion as did the stallion, and they knew they would need to be more cautious now that their bond had finally reached their peaks and could easily attack them in self defense.

"Um... Excuse me Dylan, friend in the room here...! I don't mean to interrupt the reunion, but could you all kind of focus here for a moment,"Discord said just as Dylan began kissing at Celestia's neck,"Dylan! We need to speak with you on an important matter!"

"Easy now Discord, let me handle this, I know how to handle herds,"The stallion said in a hard and firm voice that caught Dylan's attention,"Excuse me human, please stop ravishing your mares for one minute so we can speak!"

Dylan finally parted himself slowly from the mares before the ladies let out a sigh wanting to stay in his grasp for ever, but at least they got the next best thing by standing right by his said and even brushing against him while he stared down the new stallion. He immediately took to the front and slowly moved the mares behind them as if he was defending them, for he was now becoming very protective of his mares, and a large burly unicorn stallion was spelling trouble for him and his loves.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing around the princesses? You don't look like a friendly face...!"Dylan said while his hands went into fists and started to glow a far denser white magic.

"Easy there now human, I'm not your enemy...! At least not any more I am not,"The stallion said as the human lowered his magic only slightly as the red eyes of the stallion met Dylan's,"My name is Sombra, I am a former king of a kingdom in Equestria, and I am here to help you... You do want to know about the Shade do you not...?"

"Yeah... Maybe I do, so why are you here again? Just so I know for future reference,"Dylan said defensively as his eyes had suddenly gone through a change,"I want to know that I can trust you before I let you any where near us...!"

"Hmm... How interesting... Your eyes of changed, the right eye is gold and the left is dark blue... Just like your princesses,"Sombra pointed out while Dylan ignored the fact that his eyes did indeed change,"I'm here to help you three combat the Shade by teaching you the ways of the king and queen, the parents of Celestia and Luna, and the original rulers of the world..."

"He's telling the truth Dylan... At least hear him out our love..."Luna said as she began licking Dylan's left cheek.

"Okay then, who is this Shade and why is he attacking Equestria?"Dylan said in a more calm voice while still holding his mares close.

"He's attacking due to the assistance of those three Sirens over there, they broke the barrier between Tartarus and Equestria,"Sombra explained before pointing to the Dazzlers who were being escorted down a small castle hatch that lead to the dungeon,"I hope they will be punished severely... Any way, the Shade is the master of all evils, and he has only two things on his mind at all times, destroy the two princesses of day and night, and engulf Equestria in chaos and destruction, making it into the newest Tartarus."

"The Shade attacked us in a dark magic induced nightmare, he was trying to kill us before Sombra and Discord arrived to our rescue,"Luna said removing her tongue from Dylan's cheek only for Celestia to start licking at his right one,"We would have been dead if it wasn't for them, and Sombra has proven to know many things about the Shade..."

"Really...? So why exactly are you here? What did the Shade do so wrong to upset you?"Dylan asked while he felt Celestia's tongue going to his neck.

"I will explain further more in due time, but for starters, I must say that it is very convenient that your bond with these two had finally neared completion just as the Shade returned,"Sombra pointed out while noticing the tender love Dylan was getting,"Your magic is starting to grow, and change you, I have already seen the changes in your cutie marks."

"Yes, I explained a bit of that to Dylan back on the chariot, he was kind of getting hormonal and unstable when the Sirens spoke to him..."Discord suddenly whispered from right next to Sombra.

"Indeed... Me and Luna have also noticed the changes of our cutie marks, we have never seen this before,"Celestia said parting her mouth from Dylan so her and Luna could show the sides of their flanks,"They took on a whole different form from before, they even look as if they are glowing and a real sun and moon...!"

"I never thought I would see my crescent moon grow to a full moon before... It certainly looks beautiful...!"Luna said as they looked to their cutie marks that looked exactly like the marks that were also on Dylan's shoulder.

"Funny... I have the same marks on my shoulders now, it's like our marks went through some sort of evolutionary change."Dylan said as he too looked to his cutie marks with wonder for their change.

"Like discord said, it is naturally part of your completing bond, soon you will all be inseparable and an indestructible herd, that is what I hope to achieve,"Sombra said as he looked to their marks and nodded before looking to Dylan,"I want to make you all into a force to be reckon with, and soon you will all be the first king and queens of Equestria in few thousand years...!"

"WHAT...?!"The herd exclaimed in confusion.

"You heard me well, you all have a destiny to fulfill, and fate has caused this change because it now needs a king and queens to run Equestria,"Sombra informed sternly while the herd was left speechless,"For now however, we can all settle in and worry about things tomorrow, I'm certain you all want to get reacquainted with each other..."

Sombra said that as he noticed the mares fighting the urge not to start licking at Dylan again, and the ambition was killing them, for they wanted to do a lot more than just lick him, they wanted him at the best and soonest time possible. He then nodded and left the herd with Discord right behind him as they left the herd to get reacquainted with each other while they were taking in the fact that the whole king and queen thing had been brought back up to them.

"So... I don't suppose you two will hear about a proposal this time around would you?"Dylan asked out of curiosity as he did love them and wanted to marry them.

"We'll... Think about it some other time Dylan, we want to make sure that such a thing is really what you want before we decide..."Celestia said as she turned his head to her and once again began to share a tongue filled kiss of pure passion.

"For now though... Come with us our love, let us take you inside so we may rest with you and help you recover from your experience in the Griffon kingdom,"Luna whispered in Dylan's ear before slowly pulling him towards the castle's entrance,"And we promise... We are never letting you out of our sights again our love..."

"Nor will I my loves... Nor will I..."Dylan whispered in a completely smitten tone.

With those some what loving words said, the sisters slowly began to pull their human back into the castle to whine down from his experience and spend every waking moment with the human, now that they were never going to leave his side again. Dylan did not know what to think of these new feelings, but he did not mind at all as he never felt so happy to be with them again after a day of being apart,he gladly accepted these feeling s as they went into the castle and shut the doors behind them to enjoy the rest of their day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tartarus Palace<strong>_

Back in Tartarus, and within the great palace of Tartarus, night was falling upon them, and many demons were turning away while nocturnal demons were coming out to pick up the slack. Only trouble was, there were much less demons around the real and the palace due to the Maiden of Anguish's failure at the Griffon kingdom, but thanks to the Shade, Anguish was now writhing and being tortured for all eternity in the pits of Tartarus. Now all was quiet, the sweet screams of tortured souls and wailing demons grabbing and eating souls sounded out and brought great peace for almost all things that lived in the realm.

Within the palace, the Shade himself was enjoying the somber and sweet cries of suffering souls as he enjoyed the pleasure of another. He laid in his giant bloody red bed within his bed chambers, a room with obsidian made floors that were as smooth and shiny as diamonds, and walls made of the same substance. The ceilings were also bloody red and smoothed out to look like tiles and glowed with a red fire from a small fire place at one end of the giant bedroom. Shade laid back completely naked and was covered by only his scarlet covered heavy sheets while the young mare was under the covers giving him the stress release he needed.

He lifted up the sheets to see the mare closing her eyes fearfully while she was working on his hard pail colored member with her mouth, and she was barely holding her own against the ten inch peck as Shade placed his right hand on her head. He forced her head lower, and made her deep throat his peck before he threw back his head and groaned in great pleasure while the mare was whimpering in fear of what he might do next. He held onto her and was now forcing her head to go up and down on him making him get more heated as he then sat up and threw the covers off him.

"Goddamn! Don't you dare fucking stop! Oh my gosh Destruction knows how to pick them!"Shade yelled as he moaned loudly while the mare went faster and used her tongue on his peck.

He finally released her head and reached out before gripping her flank with both hands as he bared his black dagger like in his mouth, and his growls of joyful pleasure became deeper and very demonic. He even gave her tight flank a few gentle slaps to help get him really going, but his hands at that time had turned pitch black and hard like diamonds, making the slaps leave behind red marks on her flank while she moaned in a bit of pain. He did not care however and slapped at her flank even more as Shade was finally meeting his climax and suddenly roared in an ear splitting roar that sounded like a massive dragon that was unlike any other. It shook the whole room with it's loud echoing roar, and made the mare quiver even more.

His roar did not stop till his body tightened up and he finally released his seed into the mouth of the mare and watched as she recognized the dark essence in her mouth and almost felt sick that it was filling her whole mouth. Shade began thrusting himself into the mare's mouth to squeeze out every drop of himself into her, he grabbed her by the back of her neck making her take it all in until he finally finished giving her his load and slowly pulling his member out of her mouth.

He then sat there and breathed heavily while he saw the mare whimper as she struggle with the load that was in her mouth, she wanted to spit it out, but Shade could hear that thought racing through her mind and glared at her as his eyes glowed bright red.

"Don't you dare spit that out! You will swallow it like a good fucking personal slave!"Shade demanded while the mare closed her eyes and slowly nodded in response.

He watched while his member was calming down to a normal seven inches as the mare lifted her head and whimpered, she was struggling to swallow what was in her mouth, but she knew a worse fate would come of her if she was to disobey the Shade. Finally with a few more quick whimpers, she managed to swallow all of his seed and began panting as she looked back down to see the Shade smiling devilishly at her cooperation and her loyalty in taking his demands.

"Very good my little slave...! Give me a half an hour and I will be ravishing that flank of yours again...!"Shade said as he was just about to start touching himself.

It was then that the sadistic moment was ruined as the massive red and gold doors to his room swung open, startling him and the mare who then took cover under the sheets while Shade turned to the intruder. He pulled the sheets over himself before looking really angrily at a small blue shedemon who arrived and appeared to be both fearful and concerned, and it appeared that she was not expecting to see the Shade like this, and his shocked angry look said it all.

"WHAT THE HELL! Haven't you demons heard of knocking?! What the hell do you want?!"Shade yelled while the mare shook a lot under the sheets.

"Apologies for the intrusion master, but the evils are waiting for you in the meeting room,"The shedemon said in a hiss while Shade let out a frustrated sigh,"I can tell them to cancel the meeting for the night if you are... Not ready yet..."

"No...! Goddammit! Just give me a moment here,"Shade said throwing the sheets of him and suddenly pulling a black robe from a red and gold closet,"Let me get dressed here and I will be right out! Just give me a damn minute!"

"Yes sir...! Sorry to disturb you sir..."The shedemon hissed before slowly leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Damn...! You don't go anywhere, we're still having round four when I'm done with this meeting,"Shade demanded as he slipped into the robe and jumped off the bed only to slip his feet into red slippers,"Do me a favor and clean something here, just... make yourself useful while I'm gone...!"

"Yes sir..."The mare said quietly trying not to cry or even look sad.

Shade gave her a peck on the forehead before he suddenly went pitch black and suddenly floated up in the sudden form of a long mass of black cloud like magic before he then swooped around the room like a hostile ghost. He then shot to the giant red and gold doors and went right through them, leaving his little personal slave to do as she was instructed as he then made it into a ruby red hall way. This hall way was lined with smooth tiled floors and walls while large crimson red cave like spikes hung from the hall way ceiling as the Shade suddenly darted down the hall.

He left a trail of black smoke behind him wherever he went, he flew around the hall way at incredible speeds as he zoomed pass a few demons before he turned into another hall way and went right through another shedemon. In the process he promptly incinerated the shedemon all the way down to the bone while other demons in the hall looked on in shock and fear for what the Shade had done. However the Shade did not care in the slightest what they thought, he wanted this meeting to be over quickly, and little did his lords know, he had already put together a plan for their next move.

It wasn't too long before the Shade turned off into a short hall way and finally came to a large black and red obsidian made door before the Shade reappeared in his normal form and dusted off his robe before letting out a sigh.

"Alright...! Lets get this shit out of the way...!"Shade said to himself as he then swung the doors open with both hands.

He quietly walked in, but the doors slammed against the walls as he entered a dark room that looked a bit like a council meeting room with a large marble orb in the center of the room where all six of the evils now stood in an incomplete circle. They all looked to the Shade as he descended down a small flight of black stairs grinding the underside of his slippers against the chipping floor in displeasure for the untimely interruption. All they could do is wait patiently and look blankly to their master as he silently made his way to the small open spot that completed the circle they had made.

Once the Shade finally made it to the orb that was now starting to shine with a deep red shimmer, he looked to all of his remaining servants and smirked while putting his frustration aside so they can assess the situation.

"So! Let me start out by saying how thankful I am for one of you sending a shedemon into my room and interrupting my special alone time with my newest slave,"Shade said before sarcastically clapping his hands together in applause with the rude interruption he was given,"Congratulations! you guys mastered the art of worse possible interruptions ever...! But on that note...! How are we doing so far with Tartarus raiding Equestria?!"

"Well...! We have just taken a large encampment belonging to native buffalo's just half a mile south east of this town called Apploosa,"Terror decided to start as the orb lit up and showed them a map of Equestria,"However these Earth ponies that reside at the town are tough, and had saved almost all the buffalo who were fleeing their home, and they are still holding strong...!"

"In the meantime, we have taken the migration mountain of the dragons here! Those dragons were strong, but their ignorant and simple minded nature proved to be their downfall,"Sin Chimed in with a raspy and gentle yet threatening voice as he pointed crust black four clawed hand to the mountains on the map,"Only a hundred dragons made it out of the mountain...! A thousand more fell by our blades! And no pony, horse, Griffon, or any creature heard us coming...!"

"Well done Sin...! Once again you prove to be my most powerful, and most cunning general of the Tartarus armies,"Shade said with a respected nod that filled Sin with pride,"Now then, as you know, I have suggested Pain to take on a more important mission to atone for Anguish's failure, and I have decided to send him to Ponyville...!"

"Ponyville?! But master that pathetic excuse for a kingdom is but a mere town of lousy, pathetic, and simple minded towns ponies,"Pain suddenly exclaimed slamming his giant crab claws he had in place of hands down to the floor,"They will not even be worth conquering! They will fall too easily and too FAST!"

"FOOL! There is a power in that town, and it is controlled by the princess of friendship herself Twilight Sparkle,"Shade snapped at Pain as the lord flinched at his master's snapping,"Princess Twilight wields the power of the rainbow, the ultimate power of friendship, and it is a very formidable power Pain! It won't be so easy to fight as you would think, but luckily there is not much resistance from guards or heroic figures, all you will need to worry about is the princess and her five friends!"

"GRRR...! Yes master...!"Pain replied while Shade then turned to both Sin and Lies.

"And YOU TWO, you both have something even more important to do, because you both are going to the Crystal Empire,"Shade demanded as Sin and Lies threw their hoods down in deep surprise,"The empire is one of our greatest threats to this conquest, their power of love will tame almost any evil and destroy it on sight, Lies will be there to corrupt the crystal heart and turn it on the crystal ponies themselves...!"

"It would be my pleasure master...! That foolish heart will be singing the tune of it's dead crystal ponies screams when I'm done with it...!"Lies said as his blue glowing eyes lit up and stretched a smile across his thick insect like face that looked to be made of stone.

"And Sin! You will be in control of leading the army in a full assault against the empire, I would expect nothing less from my great general,"Shade said with a wicked smile to his general,"I want you to kill what ever remains of the crystal ponies and the ones who rule over them!"

"Of course my master...! The Crystal Empire will burn!"Sin growled as his eyes and wide mouth glowed bright orange with excitement.

"Good! And in the meantime, the three greater evils will remain with me, I don't wish to use Terror, Destruction, or Hate unless I absolutely have to,"Shade said while they all nodded in agreement,"Now then! All of you get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow and we cannot have any mistakes!"

The evils then growled with chuckles before they all leaped all over the room before disappearing into the shadows of the palace, leaving the Shade to take in a deep sigh and smile at the plan they put together. It sent chilling excitement through Shade's whole body and even started to get him hard down there again with anticipation at the fact that the greatest of Equestria's weaponry were about to be destroyed as he turned around to leave.

"You princesses may have escaped my grip, but you have only delayed the inedible destruction of your lives,"Shade said as he slowly walked up the stairs to leave,"Equestria shall soon be mine...! But for now, where's that whorse?! I need to get my FREAK on...!"

**ANGUISH WAS JUST THE BEGINNING, ALL THE LESSER EVILS ARE COMING, AND TWO OF THE GREATEST EQUESTRIAN POWERS ARE IN DANGER, WILL THE NEW FOUND POWER OF THE HUMAN AND THE PRINCESSES SAVE THE KINGDOMS OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP? STAY TUNE.**


	9. Chapter 8:Love, Training, And Attack

Chapter 8:Love, Training, And Attack

Last night had been a rough night for Dylan Stone and his mares, they wanted to rut each other till the sun came up, but unfortunately thanks to Sombra, their night was ruined thanks to them having to get up bright and early for training. Sombra himself warned that he would be there to wake them up the minute Celestia brought the sun forth, and with the new hormones and the new powers settling into them, it became very difficult to think of many things. So many thoughts however pushed into their minds as the sisters kept seeing the Shade in their minds, but Dylan was seeing him as well, and it only promoted him to hold them tighter in a protective embrace.

It was then that Celestia's natural instinct for the sun kicked and she awoke just at the right time to see the sky showing signs that the day was soon ready to arrive, and she knew she couldn't keep it waiting, not even for her sister and Dylan. She let out a sigh as she sat up in bed and looked to her new sun cutie mark before looking to Dylan who was still holding her and Luna in a very tight embrace. She smiled before she leaned over and pressed her lips against her mate's lips and got immediate entry into his mouth as they shared a passionate smooch with each other before parting ways.

Celestia then quickly lifted the covers off her and was able to get out from under Dylan's massive arm to get up from bed, she shook off the big grip he had on her while Luna had just turned towards him and gave him a small lick to his neck. Celestia felt a little jealous now that Luna was taking advantage of this and getting snuggled in as Celestia quickly rushed towards the balcony and walked out onto it. She then lit up her horn and noticed that her very magic had suddenly changed as well, it had become more orange and even consisted of yellow and orange auras along with sunspots that made it look like energy from the sun itself.

As Celestia raises the sun, she is taken a bit from her new magic, and could feel its great power flowing through her body as the sun comes up with much greater ease than ever before, this was quite an eye opener. The surge of power suddenly began buzzing not just through her, but Dylan and Luna as well. They were next to gently stir from their slumber as their eyes fluttered open just to realize that Celestia was missing, the over protective human turned to Celestia's side quickly before looking to see the dawn quickly approaching, and Celestia was merely bringing the dawn here much to his relief.

"Oh thank god...I almost gave myself a start there, good morning Celestia,"Dylan called from bed as Celestia turned to smile to her human,"This whole hormonal part of this thing we're going through is making me insane, I never thought I'd be this paranoid..."

"This is what Sombra spoke of, but I'm sure it will be better with time, all this really means is that we'll be together forever...!"Luna said kissing at Dylan's cheek while Celestia casually entered the bedroom.

"I could not agree more with that fact Luna, and now that we think about it Dylan... Maybe we wouldn't mind it much,"Celestia confided as they both sat up and watched her join them back in bed,"Me and Luna have been thinking about what Sombra and you have spoken to us about and well... If you really want to get married one of these days... You can if you wish Dylan..."

"Yes, we are done hiding and saying no to your desire to make us complete Dylan,"Luna said while Celestia took the advantage and began kissing him on his cheek,"If being married is what you want, and since you have proven that you really love and desire to protect our world, perhaps you could make a good king...!"

"You really think so...?"Dylan asked before he couldn't help but hug Celestia and begin sharing a session of kissing together.

"We know so... You'll just need a little work is all, just so you know exactly what to do,"Celestia said while Luna was sneaking her way behind Dylan and reaching for his boxers,"We know you are truly doing this just for us, and we're glad you want to do good things for our world... And we couldn't love you more for doing all this for us..."

"That's great news! I just have to think of a good time to do it, I want your proposal to mean something to both of you,"Dylan said before the princesses put him to ease by placing hooves on his chest,"Right... Getting a little too excited...!"

Dylan smiled as they were about to kiss again, but instead he looked back to Luna who was just pulling down his boxers and stared lustfully at Dylan's rear, she couldn't help but give it a small pat before Celestia giggled and shoved him against the bed. She then decided to finish the job by pulling his boxers down the rest of the way and tossing them to the side. They were both then stuck looking lustfully at his exposed member that began twitching just for them, obviously wishing for a little attention from the mares. It was then that Luna climbed right on top of him to hold him down as she giggled with him.

Celestia on the other hoof had lowered herself down greatly desiring the love and intimacy they were feeling right now as she decided get just a little bit friendly with him before Sombra would so rudely break them up for this training.

"Do you really want to be doing this especially with that over bearing dick head probably coming right now to get us,"Dylan asked before he felt Celestia grip his member with both hooves,"Okay...! I...Gah! I suppose just a few minutes wouldn't... Be so bad...!"

"Yes...! Sombra will rarely let us have any time to ourselves...! We want to have it with you real good before that happens,"Luna said rubbing Dylan's chest with one hoof while rubbing between her legs with the other,"We want to feel very good before Sombra starts making us ache and weary of his ways...! So please our love, rut us like you mean it! And quickly!"

Dylan smiled and moaned as he felt the rushing pleasure of Celestia slowly jerking his member with both of her hooves, he was able to let out a small moan before his lips were sealed by Luna crushing her lips against his own. It didn't take long before Luna and Dylan were letting their tongues dance around in each other's mouths while Dylan was caressing Luna's entire body lustfully. Celestia on the other hoof was increasing the rate of her strokes as she felt Dylan's massive peck harden and only twitch for more, she could hear him moaning through the kissing him and Luna were doing.

Luna on the other hoof was starting to grind her mare hood against Dylan's stomach, and it warmed him up greatly as it began getting bulgy while Luna was turning bright red with heat, she simply wanted him right now. She began humping him faster as he gripped her flank and squeezed her large and tight rear, but Celestia was not ready to let Luna have all the pleasure of this quickly. Celestia waited until he was fully erected and sporting his large thirteen inch man hood that made the mares just crazy about him before she finally released it from her grip.

Celestia quickly then stood up on the bed, knowing that Sombra could walk in on them at any time and ruin their moments together, she was swift as she turned around and aimed her flank at Dylan's peck while Luna was still busy receiving wet neck kisses from Dylan. Celestia was getting sexually frustrated and rubbed between her legs as she too felt her mare hood already getting bulgy as well and leaked a bit on his leg while she brought her flank down towards Dylan's rock hard arousal.

"Aaaagh...! Ooooooohh...!"Celestia moaned as her mare hood met with Dylan's peck and felt her walls opening as she lowered herself down.

Louder moans escaped out of Dylan's mouth as he managed to work his hands towards Luna's mare hood and desperately to satisfy the heat growing in his groin as he forcefully began thrusting while working his fingers along Luna's mare hood. Luna smiled as she placed her hoof on his hand and felt him massage her moistening mare hood with his fingers while Celestia was helping him with their rutting. She moved her flank up and down as she felt his peck ravishing her once again while Dylan was fitting a finger into Luna's steamy parts as if his fingers were getting hit with moist steam.

Luna gave their human assistance as well as she slowly moved her flank in and out feeling his fingers wiggle their way back inside as she threw back her head and let out a weak and voice breaking moan. they felt their minds heating up and giving away to their new found lust for each other as Dylan was going hard and pounding Celestia's white flank while pleasuring Luna with his finger. His testosterone was flying and allowed his actions to control themselves as he reached for Celestia with one hand and managed to grip her flank while he felt her warm essence dripping on his peck while Luna's dripped onto his stomach, yet they dared not to part from each other.

Dylan's member began to throb as he felt his tip leak with his presence, much to the delight of his mares, who did not let up on their human, for they wanted him to give them his all and dominate them as he always did. Dylan knew who could not disappoint his loves as he threw his thrusts into over drive and dipped four of his fingers into Luna, he then began to really play with them as their moans were getting as loud as his own.

However they were soon going to have their moment spoiled as they barely noticed a red flash go off and Sombra arrived before them only to be surprised and horrified with what he was witnessing, the princesses that bested him actually rutting and being dominated by Dylan. He shuddered before he growled and slammed his hooves down spooking all three of them before red crystals sprouted out every where they looked, they had even froze in place while Dylan was on the verge of climax.

"That is ENOUGH! All of you! I told you all to be ready for today, there is much to be done,"Sombra said while they all looked confusingly to an angry Sombra,"I come up here to retrieve you all and I see you all trying to buck each other like a bunch of horny rabbits, control yourselves for once!"

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa there! You don't need to talk to us like that, chill the hell out!"Dylan aid while seating up as Celestia slowly slid herself off him.

"Yes, we were just having a quickie before you torment us with your SERIOUS training,"Celestia snapped completely unamused by Sombra's rude interruption,"Do we not have a right to have time to each other, in case you haven't notice, we're kind of still dealing with this change!"

"And we all have special agreements to rut whenever we have the chance, at least three to four times a week...!"Luna protested while Sombra just threw the cover off them.

"All of you just get dress and look half decent, you're all going to be training hard with me, so no messing around,"Sombra scolded as he made their regular attire appear and tossed them to the herd,"Make it quick and hurry down, if you do well today, perhaps I will give you your time with each other!"

"Aww come on! Just give us five more minutes!"Dylan begged while they fumbled with their attire.

"NO...! get dress, get downstairs and eat, training begins NOW!"Sombra yelled before stomping his hooves down and disappearing in a flash of red magic.

When Sombra was out of sight, Dylan growled as he laid there with his member slowly shrinking down yet still full of energy, it was making Dylan greatly irritated that they had to stop when he was almost ready, and the mares looked angry as well. He got out of bed and was almost ready to get hostile as he frantically worked to get his boxers and his pants up. The mare's could see the anger coming across his face and quickly rushed to him for a hug while they were just getting their necklaces on, yet it offered very little comfort to the hormonal imbalanced human.

"What a fucking asshole! He just bursts in and breaks up our personal time just for all this bull shit,"Dylan yells while Luna hands him his grey sweat pants and black slippers,"If this is how he is now, I would hate to see how he was when he was this dark and evil king...!"

"Believe it or not... There was once a time when Sombra was quite an easy going king,"Celestia confessed, much to Dylan's surprise,"The way the stories fortold, he was a very sweet king, and he even had a simple love life with a crystal pony known as Feather Shine, and boy did he love her...!"

"Wow...! And here I thought the guy couldn't be more hung like a bull then how he was when he saw what we were doing...!"Dylan joked while slipping on his white shirt.

"Yes...! I never pictured Sombra as the romantic type, and I'm guessing that all changed when the Shade came to him?"Luna asked while putting her crown on her head.

"Yes... Shade had snuck in a book that gave Sombra a lust for power, and he had accidentally made a clone for Shade to possess so he could steal the crystal heart,"Celestia said as she looked to the orange sun light of dawn,"With the Shade's power, he was draining the life from the crystal ponies, and Sombra knew he had to stop what he had created out of his lust for power..."

"Let me guess...! It didn't go as he planned and he ended up becoming the very thing he had hoped to destroy..."Dylan said while slipping on his slippers.

"Exactly... That's why he so stern right now, he wants to make up for his reckless behavior back then,"Celestia said as she walked to Dylan and rubbed at his chest,"He wants to redeem himself, and he wants you to save him from a life of regret, not just from losing himself, but the love one he lost..."

Both Celestia and Luna suddenly fell silent, as did Dylan himself, for they were all suddenly gripped with a bit of guilt a bit of sorrow for Sombra, and it seem to do the trick as Celestia and Luna calmed down from their heated time with Dylan. They were able to clean themselves up and finish putting on their golden and silver attire before looking to Dylan and seeing him completely dressed for the day now.

Dylan looked down as he suddenly felt his pumped up steam slowly start to cool down and be replaced with a feeling of regret, for Dylan knew very well what it was like to lose everything he had ever loved at one time. Yet he could not begin to understand what it must have been like to become what you hated the most, and be that way for more than a millennium. Dylan let out a sigh as he looked to the floor and thought real hard about his actions, he was then able to put on a smile as he magically opened the door for his mares before offering the ladies two arms for them to hold.

"Well... Then what are we waiting for? If we want this Shade bastard to go down for good, we better start learning some stuff,"Dylan said in a more up beat attitude,"If this Shade guy is as bad as all that, then this guy has to go down, for good this time...!"

Celestia and Luna were a bit surprised by Dylan's sudden change from angry at their love moment being ruined to up beat and ready for the day, but they weren't about to disagree with an attitude like that. They gladly took up Dylan's arms as they all ventured out of their bedroom and departed for some breakfast, they knew they were going to need it if they were going to be training on how to control this new found magical power they have yet to fully discover.

* * *

><p>Hours later the herd then found themselves just outside the castle in a large open ground complete with a sandy ground, a half a mile of space for use, and iron barred fences to hold the whole place together. This particular place was located just behind the main tower of the castle and worked like a back yard for exercise, but now it was serving a new purpose, it was now an area for training. Red magic and white magic was currently lighting this place up with heated power before two collisions of sun ray like magic, and bright white and dark spotted moon magic were next to appear as they both sent red crystals flying in all directions.<p>

Dylan, Celestia, and Luna were standing side by side with each other with all their magic glowing brightly while Sombra stood only a few yards from them completely covered with red crystal armor and small pillars of sharp red crystals sprouting from the ground. Sombra was quick to make his next move, small red crystals shot from the pillars and circled around them before coming in to strike at the herd. Dylan's immediate action was to defend Celestia and Luna as he quickly wrapped around them and threw up a white shield of protection and felt the crystals batter his shield repeatedly, and at that same time, Luna quickly shot a blast of her new pure moon magic at Sombra.

However, all the blast did was strike a crystal statue that appeared to look like Sombra, and while Dylan lowered his shield and pulled out his magic revolver, his arm was suddenly gripped by Sombra who appeared from right between Dylan and Celestia. He reared back his legs and bucked Celestia in the ribs sending her skipping like a stone across the sands before swinging Dylan over his head and slamming him on his back. Dylan sent a cloud of sand every where as Luna aimed her horn at Sombra, but the skilled former king suddenly made a large square pillar of crystal appear and slam into her chin before sending her flying into the air.

Seeing his lunar and solar lovers harmed by a former enemy quickly made Dylan crazy as he bent his lower body up and was able to kick Sombra in the head forcing him to let go before Dylan then shot a blast of sun colored magic from his right hand. Sombra quickly threw up a red shield to defend and felt the full blast of this new sun powered magic before sending a flurry of rising red crystals that exploded out of the ground like weeds. Dylan could not dodge this one and braced to be skewered by hundreds of red crystals, but his prayers were then answered as a mix of sun and moon powered beams struck the crystals and demolished them into pieces.

Celestia and Luna had then arrived from high in the sky and suddenly trapped Sombra within a strong grasp of both sun and moon magic, they glowed like the sun and the moon themselves as the magic formed into tentacles and wrapped around Sombra's legs. Dylan at that time stood up just as Celestia and Luna had landed right by Dylan's side just in time for Dylan to point the revolver at the former king.

"Well...! How was that Sombra...? Not bad for my first time right,"Dylan asked while panting before Celestia and Luna pressed themselves against him in defense,"You gotta admit! Between the three of us, I don't think their's anything that can stop us...!"

"Confidence is fine Dylan...! But too much leads to getting cocky, and getting cocky leads to mistakes,"Sombra said before suddenly breaking down into red crystals and reappearing behind the herd,"Making mistakes can lead to your downfall, and you're still not fast enough when it comes to reflexes...!"

The herd quickly turned around to meet Sombra face to face, only to be met with three different red crystal swords pointed at their necks, Dylan could not even point his gun to him before he felt the sharp tip of the sword against his neck.

"Well...! I did say this was our first time doing this kind of training...!"Dylan admitted before Sombra sheathed two of the three swords.

"There is so much more to be done, but at least you have all learned the value of teamwork, but I blame that on the connection of yours,"Sombra said while looking at the weapon Dylan was using,"What is this strange device? Do you not have a sword to call your own?"

"A sword...? Who needs a sword when i got this bad boy on my side,"Dylan questioned while twirling his gun around and showing it to Sombra,"This baby is a more advanced type of weapon, the shots in this go faster than blades, and do a whole lot more damage...!"

"And yet my blade was able to reach you before your sights with that weapon were on me,"Sombra said with a slight smart alack tone while Dylan frowned at him,"You need to be more inventive with your magic than just this mere hand held weapon, with the magic you all have there is no limit to what you can do. And besides, a future king does need a sword to call his own, one that will live and serve by his side."

"Touche Sombra, we understand where you are coming from, but Dylan has used a gun his whole life,"Luna said out of concern for Dylan's expertise of guns,"He's barely used a sword before, and even if he could use a sword, what would he use? Do you have a sword Dylan could make his own...?"

"As a matter of fact I do princess..."Sombra said as he then turned his sword around and presented the hilt to Dylan.

There were no words said as Dylan looked to the gleaming red blade of Sombra's sword, yet the king was presenting it and giving it to Dylan as if he was now the owner of this sword, but the marks on his shoulders further proved it as they began to glow. He then slowly reached out with his right hand and made the revolver disappear as the cutie marks of Celestia and Luna began to glow. Dylan didn't know what to think when it came to having his own sword, but now he was going to have one that was made from the crystals of Sombra himself, and that's when the blade began to glow bright white as Dylan gripped the handle of the sword.

Sombra released his grip and feared Dylan was going to lose his mind as he gripped the handle with both hands before the blade began to fill with sun magic and moon magic, the magic was like an infection as it spread through the entire blade before the glow went fully white. The blade shook before it began to change shape, the handle became spiral like and completely made of enchanted gold on the right side while the left side was made of enchanted silver. The hilt was completely horizontal and made the same way as the handle. The right side end was curved and had a small engraving of the sun on the side as the end was sharp and pointing straight up while the left was silver and had an engraving of the moon on the side.

Finally a great big flash goes off from the sword as the blade grows out from the center of the hilt and quickly grows long, large and sharp as it shoots a strong blast of white magic into the sky, piercing it with its powerful and enchanted magic. Clouds separated from the large beam of light as it went into the very sky itself and could even reach the heavens with its god like glow, but it only took a moment more before the column of light began to whine down. The column quickly began to dissipate and lower back down towards the sword that Dylan grasped firmly in his hands, and it was at that moment when the light hit the tip of the blade, the sword was complete.

A strong breeze of wind blew across their faces as the light of the blade slowly began to dim, Dylan and his mare's eyes glittered and sparkled with stars within them as the light finally went away to reveal the most intense and beautiful blade they had ever seen. This blade was almost as white as diamonds, it glittered and sparkled like its previous form did, only now it was refined and smooth to the touch, not to mention the blade was extraordinarily strong. The tip of this sword was sharp to the touch and could poke a small hole into a mountain with just a touch of the sword tip, and the blade was double edged, and very sharp, yet also smooth on the thin sides. The sword was very light, yet the blade was a good six inches thick and three feet long, quite the hefty looking blade if Dylan said so himself.

"Whoa...! Now this is a sword...! Can't believe this came from your red crystal sword,"Dylan said with astonishment as he lowered the blade before a sword sheath of platinum color appeared on his back,"Well that's handy, I gotta admit Sombra, I guess you really know your stuff here...!"

"It is a gift, from one former king to a future king, may Equestria's future be ever more bright,"Sombra announced while Dylan played a bit with the sword while the princesses marveled at the blade,"This is the sword of the king of Equestria! The bane of darkness and the true bringer of balance to the world, wield it pride and confidence Dylan Stone...!"

"Believe me I will Sombra, that Shade bastard is not going to know what hit him when I put this through his dark heart!"Dylan said with confidence as he slowly sheathed the blade behind his back.

"That blade is very beautiful, and it's made from all of our magic, we've never seen such a magnificent weapon before Dylan...!"Celestia said kissing Dylan's cheek while feeling the solid yet smooth blade.

"So strong...! So hard and long...! Just like other assets you have,"Luna playfully flirted as she placed a hoof on the weapon,"Shade will have something to fear now, among many other things that the three of us share...!"

"He will...! Thank you Sombra, we appreciate what you're doing for us, and to think you were once against Equestria in the past,"Dylan said while Sombra only looked firmly at the herd,"So you must have been a hell of a king back when the Crystal Empire was your kingdom huh?"

"Yes... I loved my home so... And I regretted every day of my new life for my pursuits for power, which ultimately lead to me being Shade's puppet,"Sombra said solemnly while looking away from them as if he was shamed,"I turned on my own subjects, and was an animal of the Shade for the longest time... I didn't even get to tell Feather Shine that I loved her..."

"You know it's not too late Sombra,"Dylan suddenly said as he made it clear that he heard Sombra's sorrow filled whims,"I bet that mare of yours is some where in the Crystal Empire right now living out her life, and look at you now, I bet this was the real you that she fell in love with right?"

"Yes... But I doubt she could ever forget about the monster she saw succumb to the darkness of the Shade,"Sombra said solemnly before drawing a red crystal sword and pointing it at Dylan,"All I can do now is help to destroy the Shade and bring peace to my home! Now draw your sword Dylan, I'm going to teach you how to wield a blade like a warrior...!"

Dylan looked to both of his ladies as they giggled at Dylan's burst of confidence as he looked back to Sombra before he slowly pulled his big sword out and wielded it with both hands and pointed it at the former king. It was then that both stallion and man ran at each other with blades gently dragging against the sand of the grounds before they then clashed sword together sending red and white parks of magic in all directions while Dylan's new weapon began to glow bright white. They then jumped back as a rays of white electricity shot from the tip of the new sword and almost struck Sombra in the chest, but he managed to dodge the attack as they both grind back only for Dylan to be caught by Celestia and Luna.

"Well... This is going to be a long day...! But this sword is going to be a lot of fun!"Dylan said with a bit of excitement as he and his ladies prepared to charge at Sombra again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crystal Empire<strong>_

The Crystal Empire, one of the most powerful pony cities ever known in history, and the former home of king Sombra himself, a beautiful city this is, made entirely out of the most beautiful yet easily corrupting crystals. All homes, businesses, and even the palace where the new rulers of the empire was made of crystal, the very subjects and citizens of the empire were known as crystal ponies for their crystal covered coats. This city stood out from many others due to its history, its crystal foundation, and most importantly, it stood out for the great love and affection the Crystal Empire gave to all of Equestria, thanks to the new rulers of the empire, princess Cadence, and prince Shining Armor.

However this was going to be a day that the dark past would arrive to do as it did to the Crystal Empire long ago, for two followers of the Shade were now posted just outside the empire's line of sight and were currently in the cold snow. The wind howled and snow came in like crazy, but Sin and Lies were holding strong as an army began to once again pour from a warm and comfy gate of Tartarus. The demons slowly but surely arrived in the forms of those same goblin like demons with gnarly curved swords, clubs, and spears, while more lizard like, and spiky demons then began to arrive, along with some large stationary javelins that were used as siege weapons.

The very fires warmed the two generals as they even decided to shell of their cloaks to reveal their demonic forms, while Sin was a large and heavily tone demon with the head that was almost shaped like a volcano, and had six crab legs for legs. Lies glowed blue and did not have any legs, for his body was much like a statue made up of silver tree roots and black magic inside as his glowing blue eyes stared down their target.

"Goddammit...! It's freezing out here, why did that stupid traitor Sombra choose to rule a kingdom out here in the first place,"Sneered Lies while Sin made himself useful and began to get the armies formed,"I can't wait to get my claws on that crystal heart, from what Sombra had told us about it back then, the corruption that leads to the cries of those crystal ponies is like a disharmonious melody that could put the butcher to sleep...!"

"Indeed...! That is why we must not fail to bring forth the destruction of the Crystal Empire,"Sin reminded as he directed the large siege weapons to the border of the empire's sight,"I just hope Pain can handle princess Twilight and her friends, he thinks they will not be a problem...! But he's wrong...!"

"The knuckle dragger is on his way right now and stomping his way through the Ever Free forest, he'll be there soon,"Lies informed Sin as the skies around the empire began to turn black with their evil,"I suppose my time has come, I will see if I can snake my way over to their precious empire so I can go to work on that heart...! Have fun Sin!"

With that said, Lies quickly became surrounded in a cloudy ice blue magic before falling to the ground and disappearing into the snow, but Sin could see all the movements he made as he watched Lies make a trail while Lies darted for the Crystal Empire. Sin only shook his head at Lies for he did not like the way Lies approached an enemy with covert and very great discretion, Sin had a much more sound approach to these kind of things, due to him having a great craving for war and battle. Sin turned to his army and watched as three demons had set up their javelins and prepared to fire them upon the empire, and boy did Sin want them to fire those massive javelins and start this battle.

"ALRIGHT THEN! DEMONS OF TARTARUS...! BEGIN THE ASSAULT! And wait for my signal to charge!"Sin roared as the siege weapons made loud boom noises before giant arrows shot from them and descended towards the empire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ever Free Forest<strong>_

The Ever Free forest, the darkest and most evil place on Equestria's good soil, a place feared by many ponies of the world, but to the raiding demons of Tartarus, it would be like a fun little park to them complete with all kinds of dangerous animal. However this was no time for a little stroll through a dark an evil park, for lord Pain this was a race to destroy Ponyville and the wielders of the rainbow. Pain had also disposed of his cloak and revealed his true self as a demon with a lower half body that looked like a white maggot, and a dark top half of a demon with large claws that he used to help him move fast and deliver deadly blows with his brute strength.

He charged and smashed over multiple trees and rocks, crushed many different creatures of the forest as he stood almost as big and tall as the Rainbow castle of Ponyville itself, and he wore a great and evil smile as he saw the small town in the distance. From the looks of the ponies he could see there, he could tell that they were completely unaware of his presence, and he had the element of surprise on his side. This only brought a vile and deep chuckle to Pain as he picked up the pace and could see terrified and confused looks on the mortal ponies faces.

"It is soon time for me to put friendship out for good! No more rainbow for these creatures,"Pain grumbled before noticing that ponies could now see him coming,"NO MORE RAINBOW...! NO MORE FRIENDSHIP!"

**THE LESSER EVILS HAVE STRUCK, AND A NEW BATTLE HAS BEGUN, BUT NOW THE POWER OF THE THREE HAVE GROWN STRONGER, AND IT IS TIME FOR THEM TO SHINE, AND A FORMER KING TO REDEEM HIMSELF BY GOING TO HIS HOME. NEXT TIME.**


	10. Chapter 9:Love And Friendship's Battle

Chapter 9:Love And Friendship's Battle

Back in the city of Canterlot, the afternoon was still bright and shiny, all was quiet for the ponies and all other that lived in the city, except of course for the occurrence at the Canterlot castle that was alive with activity. Red and white magic was glowing and lighting up the whole castle from the back of the foundation as a man and a stallion along with two mares at the man's side were fighting to learn how to battle and control new found power. Colors of the sun and moon were next to go off, and all it indicated was that Celestia and Luna were once again using their powers as well.

In the training grounds, Dylan Stone and his mares were once again going through a long and rough day of training that was finally starting to whine down as Sombra, the former king of the Crystal Empire was now in a sword fight with Dylan. Along with the man that wielded his massive new sword with pride was princess Celestia and Luna, his lovers and controllers of the day and night who were also testing their new abilities. Their powers were strong and their team work with these new found powers were only getting stronger as Dylan and Sombra clashed swords and dropped to both sides of the battle field.

Dylan was assisted by Celestia and Luna while Sombra only had the luxury of high pain tolerance and thousands of years in experience with battles, much to the entire herds disadvantage in this sparring battle. However, Dylan had heart and was showing his potential as a warrior and king as he and the princesses launched themselves at Sombra just in time for a massive wall to shoot from the ground and block the mare's strikes with their horns. Dylan on the other hand was able to swing his blade left and use the power of the moon to slice completely through the wall and just miss Sombra's horn before the two clashed swords.

"So what do you think Sombra...?! Not bad for the first day huh?! And I bet there's so much more for you to show us right,"Dylan said before Celestia suddenly struck Sombra on the side with a swift buck before Dylan jumped away,"I'm mean come on...! This has to be good for our first day right?!"

"Yes...! You three are doing quite well, and your power only continues to grow with each passing moment,"Sombra said before red crystals exploded around the herd and trapped them in,"And yes, there is still much for you all to learn yet, believe me my friend, when I'm done with the three of you, the Shade won't know what hit him...!"

"Yes! We can finally put a stop to the Shade and all the evil he caused, there can finally be true peace for Equestria."Celestia said with a sigh at the thought of a world without the Shade.

For now however, we should be worrying about those seven evils, no doubt he'll unleash all of them first correct?"Luna asked as Sombra freed them from their prisons and approached them.

"Exactly...! He will bring forth all seven evils to do his bidding in hopes of not getting his hands dirty, he has that cocky wit about him,"Sombra explained while Dylan sheathed his sword and panted with exhaustion,"However, when he does appear, there is going to be great trouble and darkness to come from him when he arrives...!"

"I'm not afraid of him... I've looked into the face of death before... And... By my own hand at times too,"Dylan said with a sigh while Celestia and Luna suddenly brushed at his side with concerns,"And these two... They helped me and pulled me out of deaths grip.

"Dylan... I thought you didn't want to talk about all of that... I thought that was history for you."Luna said with concerns at their past adventures together.

"Well... No sense in pretending it didn't happen, but in a way I'm glad it all happened,"Dylan said as he put his arms around both princesses,"I would have been nothing without the two of you..."

"Oh Dylan... Always one to get soft and kind after a hard day of work or activity..."Celestia said before planting a kiss on Dylan's cheek.

"Well... At least I know that you will not be without love in your life my friend..."Sombra said before a solemn chuckle escaped his lips.

They all decided to laugh off their training today as it finally came to close for the day, much to the relief of the herd, now that all could be easy and regular activity could ensue, which meant kitchen time for Dylan. For the princesses it meant their regular schedule of taking care of Equestria and other kingdom's paper work, which relationships lately had been a whole lot more positive and stronger between kingdoms. It almost made the mares want to do all kinds of work with the kingdoms after the new relationship that was forming between all of them, some new and highly profiting trading imports and exports have even opened up since then, and it was music to their ears.

Dylan looked forward to working back in the kitchen again and treating his new teacher of the warrior arts fit for a former king of Equestria's greatest city, there was much to look forward to, and so much little time to do so. They all agreed to go back to the castle and continue the rest of their day with their own duties and activities, but all of that was then cut short as they neared the gate to leave the grounds. It was then that suddenly the gate disappeared in a white flash and Discord the Draconequus had appeared in its place looking more than a bit worried, for he was fully aware of the chaos that was now spreading across the Crystal Empire, and Ponyville.

"Discord...! That was quite unexpected, as are all your appearances,"Sombra said with a chuckle while the Draconequus just crossed his arms and wore an unamused look,"My gosh Discord I'm starting to miss the old you, is there some sort of trouble you would like to share with all of us?"

"Oh no, not at all, only there is the issue of PONYVILLE under attack by the lord of Pain,"Discord suddenly exclaimed with his limbs in the air while shocked looks grew on all faces,"Not only that, but the Crystal Empire is under siege by the lord of Sin and the lord of Lies!"

"What?! How were they able to reel back and attack so soon after the Griffon kingdom?!"Dylan asked out of confusion and disbelief.

"Well while the Griffon kingdom was spared from the Shade's conquest, other parts of Equestria were made into footholds for Tartarus,"Discord said before makin a map surrounded in a white aura appear,"Apploosa has been under siege by two armies of demon gargoyles and giant bat lords, you see the giant muscular human bat hybrids, they are strong and have really been hammering the town...!"

"And the Crystal Empire?! How is prince Shining Armor and princess Cadence holding up...?!"Celestia said fearfully for their fellow rulers of Equestria.

"And princess Twilight, how are they fairing against the lord of Pain?"Luna chimed in out of concern for their newest royalty.

"Well... The Crystal Empire is barely holding, the crystal gate is soon going to give away to the demons of Sin..."Discord said solemnly as he showed them an image of the demons breaking down the gate with demonic battering rams.

"The empire won't last long against Sin, not only is he the strongest of the lesser evils, he is also a gifted general of Tartarus's armies,"Sombra said with a serious look as they watched crystal pony guards desperately shoot arrows to stop the demons progress,"They need help Discord, serious help...!"

"Yes, also princess Twilight and her friends are barely holding Pain off, his brute strength and cold elemental power is unmatched, and the rainbow is having very little effect on him,"Discord explained as he then showed Ponyville's map and an ugly looking maggot like demon smashing through the town and fighting off princess Twilight,"I'm not sure if they can best this foes on their own, they need help as well...!"

"Well shit! What are we standing around for?! We should go out there and help them, we can let the Shade win,"Dylan exclaimed with a tense feeling of responsibility washing over him,"We got go, some of us need to get to the Crystal Empire and stopped the two lords, and others need to go to Ponyville and take that worm beast down, friendship and love are at stake here!"

"You're exactly right Dylan, that must be the significant reason for the attack on two fronts, they want to destroy love and friendship,"Celestia explained in a grim tone, knowing all too well what could happen if Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor were to fall,"If they perish from this attack, there will be nothing between Tartarus and their ultimate completion of their conquest..."

"Agreed... And... I feel me and Discord need to be the ones to go to the Crystal Empire, we must be the one's to destroy Sin and Lies,"Sombra explained as his eyes narrowed on the enemies that surrounded them,"Dylan...? How would you and your mare friends like to test out your new abilities and destroy Pain...?"

"I would be honored Sombra, we'll send that bug back to the pit that spawned him,"Dylan said as he gripped his loves hooves with pride,"And we'll do it together, as a man, and his princesses...!"

"Indeed, It is time to teach the Shade the new things we have learned since our last encounter!"Luna exclaimed with excitement at the thought of testing their new power.

"Then there is no time to waste every pony, we must be on our ways immediately,"Discord said while snapping his claw fingers and making the Canterlot chariot appear before them,You won't need the stallions for the chariot now, all you have to do is give it the command of where you would like to go, and it will take you there."

"Thank you Discord, and good luck at the empire,"Dylan said with a smile to both Sombra and Discord,"Both of you... This could be your big shot towards redemption Sombra, take good care of yourself..."

"I will my human friend, I will not fail my home again."Sombra said as Dylan and the princesses made for the chariot.

Dylan, Celestia, and Luna were all rushing to the chariot and quickly piled into it before getting nice and comfy into the seats, they then turned to see Sombra and Discord waving to them before finally disappearing in a white flash of magic. It was then that Dylan and the princesses turned to their chariot and looked it over with interest in its new feature, and were eager to try it out. Dylan was the first to look at the chariot and decided to be the one to try out the new features while Celestia and Luna enjoyed resting on his shoulders as he gave the word.

"Okay then...! To Ponyville immediately!"Dylan commanded before the magic began to happen.

The chariot had then began to suddenly lift off the ground slowly, but gradually without an issue as white sparks of magic appeared from the rear of the chariot like snow while the heard was laughing and enjoying their chariot's new ability. I then suddenly shot into the sky and carried them all off through the clouds high in the sky as the chariot began to take them toward their destination of choice, and the next battle of their life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crystal Empire<strong>_

All disaster was now falling upon the Crystal Empire, flaming large javelins pierced through the walls of the city, and demons pushed for a way to get inside while battles upon the bright and shining city were erupting on the walls where many crystal guards stood. Fights raged through all the walls over the safety of the city while crystal ponies were busy being evacuated from the empire. The skies were once again being cloaked in black smoke like clouds that blocked the sun and orange to red lightning crashed over the city of crystal as screams could be heard from all over the empire.

The crystal heart itself was doing it's best to fend off the demons, and for the most part it did the trick with the larger and more gargantuan creatures, but even then it was still touch and go over the fight for the empire. It then was starting to become even more dire when the crystal heart had then suddenly began to fail and its light had began to go dim as if a darkness was falling upon the beloved heart itself. It didn't take long for more chaos to rise when the crystal guards noticed the blacken light of the empire and were then becoming deterred by the harm they could feel was happening to the crystal heart.

The demons had then quickly took advantage of this sudden change in the enemies behavior and were either sneaking into the city that was luckily evacuated of all innocent crystal ponies or they were continuing their battle with the crystal guards. However their true targets were not the citizens or the city itself, it was the two very rulers of the empire that kept the city full of love and power. Those two rulers were prince Shining Armor, a burly unicorn of white and three shaded blue mane and tail with the cutie mark of a blue shield with a purple star in the center. There was also princess Cadence, the wife of Shining Armor and the goddess of love who stood as a pink Alicorn with a purple, pink, and yellow mane and tail with the cutie mark of a crystal made heart.

It was at this time that from the balcony of an immense palace mad entirely of crystal, Shining Armor himself was now watching this chaos and massive battle unfold, so much blood and death could be seen from the balcony. He watched as guards would die with blades in every body part, and limbs as well as heads would be severed clean off and hung for intimidation, thankfully for the most part the battle was at a stand still. There was no advantage to be seen for him or the enemy, but what he was unaware of who was leading this attack exactly, and he was about to learn the hard way of who he was messing with.

"How can this happen...? Why is this happening...?! Why,"Shining Armor asked himself before looking away from a crystal guard being pulled in two by two demons,"We have to do something...! This can't go on!"

It was then that Shining Armor backed away to leave before he was suddenly surprised by two demon minions jumping from under the balcony and landing right in front of him with swords pointed at their true target. They growled and snarled at the prince who backed away in horror at the disgusting and twisted looking creatures as they then began to chuckle at him and speak in a strange language. The crystal prince quietly opened the doors that lead to the inside of the palace before one of the creatures suddenly lunged at him and chattered a crazy speech before coming in for a downward slice with his curved blade.

Shining Armor was quick and clever as he suddenly lit up his horn and in a flash of speed brought out a sword from inside and blocked the incoming attack with a horizontal block before throwing the demon back. He watched as the demon stumbled back and flew off the ledge of the balcony just in time for the other demon to attack with a running charge going for a stab, before Shining Armor jumped and shot a blast of magic at the creature. The beam made contact and blasted the creatures head completely off allowing it to fall forward and drop it's blade before slamming to the ground and sliding to a stop dead in its tracks.

Shining quickly landed and made sure the demon creature was dead before looking over to the room and running towards it and entering the palace to find the one pony who mattered the most to him, especially during this kind of disaster. He ran through a bedroom before making it to the door and bursting through the doors to see four of his guards killing two demons before seeing Shining wielding his sword and blasting two more creatures away.

"Prince Shining Armor! Thank Celestia we have found you, we must get you to safety sir, your life is in danger...!"A guard said as he and another guard came to the prince's aid and defended him fiercely.

"If you were to fall to these monstrous creatures, the empire would fall, and our efforts would be in vain,"The guard said as they began to move with the prince towards a potential safe place,"We need to get you to a safe place so you can be extracted, we're not so sure that we can stop these creatures...!"

"We can't leave without princess Cadence, we are not leaving my wife behind!"Shining argued before teleporting out of their defense and appearing before them.

"Prince Shining Armor! I saw your wife in the lower levels and just heading towards the stairs that takes her to the crystal heart,"Came the voice of a young orange Pegasus stallion in regular armor,"If you hurry you can catch her at the crystal heart and find out what is going on."

"Thank you Flash Sentry, now go! All of you, we must do our absolute best to protect the empire from the demons,"Shining Armor commanded before a door had suddenly smashed to pieces and brought forth a crowd of demons,"GO! Repel the enemy! For the Crystal Empire!"

The guards wasted no time as Shining Armor raised and pointed his sword at the incoming foes before his guards charged at them and clashed in a bloody display of death and honor vs dishonor while Shining Armor ran down a separate hall way to reach his love. Once he had crashed through another set of doors, he was then met with another group of demons that were just finishing three guards as they severed each of their limbs off before noticing Shining Armor. The demons shouted like animals before charging at Shining Armor with their spears ready and slobbering in their desire for royal blood to be spilled before Shining was quick to take action.

With a quick flash of his horn, he teleported out of sight and reappeared behind the group before tossing his sword at them before lighting the blade up with his magic and making it spin with high momentum and velocity. He watched as he swung his magical blade and tore through the cursed demons and spilled their blood on all the walls as limbs, heads, and entrails went in all directions like grass being chopped by a lawn mower blade. Once all demons had been dealt with, Shining Armor continued on leaving a pile of dead demons in his wake as he found a flight of stairs and quickly raced down them towards the feel of his wife getting ever so closer to him.

Finally the moment he made it down the stairs, he had ran right into princess Cadence herself and fell with her to the ground before sliding to a slow, but complete stop right near a door that lead to the crystal heart. Shining Armor laid on top of Cadence for only a moment before looking up to see some incoming crab like demons, he quickly defended his beloved princess of love as he blasted the group of demons away with one big explosion of magic. He watched all of them become red paste before he looked down to his frighten princess of love while she looked to him with surprise at his appearance, fighting, and risking his life, through life and limb, bone, flesh and blood, just to protect her.

"Shining Armor... You came for me... You saved me..."Cadence said with surprise yet deep love even more so in her voice.

"I would have gave up everything just to protect you, and hold you in my arms Cadence,"Shining Armor said as they shared a moment of love with each other,"No matter what happens, I'll always be there with you through good and bad times, I love you Cadence..."

"I love you too Shining Armor..."Cadence said as they shared a passionate and courage filling kiss.

Once they were done with their solid moment of fulfilling their kiss that filled them with the love they had always used to fuel the Crystal Empire itself, Shining Armor was quick to get off his wife and help her to her hooves.

"I'm really glad I found you Shining Armor, there's something wrong with the crystal heart,"Cadence warned as Shining listened with for for the beloved crystal heart,"It feels like it's being poisoned by something, its light is dimming and the crystal ponies are getting weaker, we have to do something."

"Then lets get to the crystal heart and take care of whatever and who ever is messing with the heart of our city,"Shining Armor decided as he and Cadence looked to the next flight of stairs,"Come on! The entrance towards the crystal heart is just down here, lets go!"

Shining Armor lead the way for his wife as they ran off together down the flight of stairs that lead to the outside area of the palace that was still in massive chaos with the guards now fighting with the demons that made it inside. They ignored the shouting and the screams of guards and demons as death felt like it was surrounding the both of them as they ran down the spiral stair case with the crystal heart only on their mind. They took care not to burden themselves by thinking of all that was going on around them, their city was becoming a ruin and a battle field, but they had to press on, their crystal heart was far too important to the city to be ignored.

Cadence started to feel a bit tired and was slowing down, but in reality her strength and love was now a part of the crystal heart, and she was feeling the heart starting to die and become consumed with the darkness of deceit and lies. Something was surely wrong, and there was something responsible for this darkness covering the heart, and they were ready to stop it as Shining Armor looked to see Cadence's weakened state. He took up her hoof and quickly gave her a nudge forward, and it appeared to work as she picked up the pace just in time for them to make it down the flight of stairs and come outside to a city of disaster and war.

They took a minute to see the crystal guards at war within the city desperately fighting the demons from both land and air, it still appeared to be an even match, but when they turned to the center of the palace, they found the source of the problem. They could see a large demon as tall as a crystal building and far different from the minions as he glowed bright blue from his eyes and mouth while he held onto the crystal heart with both vine like claws. He appeared to be pouring black magic from it's chest that contained a black and twisted heart into the crystal heart itself while the crystal heart began to grow darker, and it's light began to diminish.

Thinking fast, both shining Armor and Cadence lit their horns up with pink and ice blue magic before aiming and firing a spiraling beam of combined magic at the demon just as he smirked at the weakening crystal heart. However, the demon's celebration was short live as he felt the magical beam clash right into his side and send him soaring straight into one of the four pillars of the outside room. Cadence at that same time had seen the crystal heart and quickly ran to it, hearing its cries for help and desire to see love once again come back to the city it protected, the love that both Cadence and Shining Armor could give.

"Shining Armor! Get over here! The crystal heart needs us to give it some of our love, only then can the darkness be lifted,"Cadence said as she began to concentrate and feed her magic into the heart,"Our love is what gave it the power to protect the empire, and now it needs us to help it...!"

"Right...! Then lets give it what it needs to help take these demons out,"Shining Armor said as he came to his wife's side,"Lets do this together Cadence!"

Together the two channeled their magic and their love into the crystal heart and was making it start to glow again as it began spinning at its regular pace and had then shot at two incoming demons reducing them to dust. The two lovers focused hard on their love and feeling with each other to help channel their magic and love to the heart in hopes of saving it completely, though it became obvious that the heart had been greatly affected by the demons power. They could see all kinds of darkness and haunting images of Tartarus's very foundation plaguing the crystal hearts power, and it was even far beyond what they would expect from regular demons.

It became clear that who ever was tainting their precious heart was something much more extraordinary, but they had little knowledge of Tartarus and the creatures that the evil realm carried with it. It was then that they would soon have their answers as the two rulers finally stabilized the heart and watched it begin to shoot many different rays of magic in all directions to help combat the evil in their home. However their troubles were far from over as the demon they had just attacked smashed through the crystals and get free while he wore an angry look at the two rulers of the empire that dared to strike him down.

"You infernal immortal ponies dare to strike at the lord of Lies?! How simply ridiculous,"The dark one hissed as he made his eyes glow bright and channeled his dark power,"Just for that, I will consume you both and use your power to truly corrupt the crystal heart!"

It was then that the crystal ground all around them had begun to shake like an earthquake, and even crack the crystals into pieces before a flash of black thorny vines exploded from the ground under the prince and princess. The vines quickly wrapped around their legs before delivering a jolt of red lighting to their bodies making them scream in pain before they had then dropped to their knees. Cadence was feeling the fear of the heart as the demon began to come near them once again before delivering another jolt of pain through the two rulers and letting out screams of pain.

"Yes...! YES...! Scream for my delight, cry for mercy so I can deny it and you can both die,"Lies demanded with a sick grin on his face as he watched them struggle,"Struggle all you like my little rulers of the Crystal Empire, for soon this whole kingdom, and your precious love will forever be destroyed by the power of Tartarus...!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! We will never let our kingdom fall into your clutches demon! Not even if it kills us,"Cadence argued in pain as she felt her body being weakened by the torturous attack,"We would rather die than let you have our city!"

"That's exactly what I'm counting on my little ponies, now lets see just how long it will take before you both finally die, along with your precious kingdom...!"Lies said as he chuckled while raising the power of the red lightning.

"Do your worst you freak! Just give us your best shot!"Shining Armor taunted much to the lord of Lies excitement.

He was about to comply with the prince's demand, but it was then that the lord would never again see such a sight as a jolting pain in his chest exploded before his chest itself followed along with the pain. A bright red blade of crystal had then went completely through the lord of Lies chest making it explode with blood as it reached two feet through his chest before the creature was about to go limp. It was then that by a vicious swing of an eagle claw that he felt his head suddenly felt severed at the neck cleanly as his head rolled right off his body and hit the ground hard and rolling to the prince and princesses hooves.

They looked around as they felt the vines suddenly release them before turning to dust and withering away in the wind, they fell weakely to their knees again while looking around to find their saviors. What they found was quite the sight to behold, Discord and Sombra were now standing before them with smirks on their faces just as Lies headless body fell to the ground before turning to dust and blowing away into the wind. Discord was easily identified, for he was quite popular around Equestria now a days, but Sombra was hard to recognize without his evil royal attire, red curved gorn and his dark green eyes that glowed with hateful and fearful magic.

It was then that both Sombra and Discord extended their hoof and lion paw out to give them help as they gladly took them up on the offer and were able to get to their hooves thanks to the aid of their friend and new friend.

"Thanks Discord, it's nice to see you again, its been a while since I last saw you,"Cadence said in a joyful tone before turning to Sombra with confusion,"Um... And thank you as well kind stallion, uh...do we know you from some where? I have a feeling we've met before."

"Yeah... I've seen those eyes before, but they were different and far more darker, did we meet in battle before?"Shining Armor asked as he looked into Sombra's red glittering yet serious eyes.

"Yes... As a matter of fact we did meet in battle before, but I was a much different stallion at the time, my name is Sombra,"Sombra introduced properly with a bow while they began to recognize the name,"You both met me when you first seized control of the Crystal Empire, and miraculously bested me when I tried to take my kingdom back. I wish to apologize for my actions earlier, I was not myself..."

"Wait...! You mean you're... KING Sombra! The guy who tried to enslave our kingdom and enslave all the crystal ponies,"Shining Armor exclaimed before aiming a glowing horn at Sombra,"Why are YOU here! Haven't you done enough to our kingdom?! Are YOU behind this savage attack?!"

"Now hold on there Shining Armor, as much as it is hard to believe, Sombra here is on our side,"Discord said while standing in front of Sombra and placing a claw on Shining's horn,"Just calm down and here him out, he wants to help you stop this attack."

"He wants to help us...? But why...?!"Cadence questioned in disbelief with Sombra's new goal and his form.

"All I want... Is redemption for my home, and for myself... I will help you save our home no matter what,"Sombra promised as he looked to the chaos before them and saw the battle that raged on,"The lord of Sin is doing all this, it was a miracle that you survived this long against the Shade's most powerful and gifted general of Tartarus..."

"The lord of Sin, as in the seven evils, and... The Shade has returned?!"Cadence exclaimed as all the darkness she felt was finally starting to make sense.

"Yes... He has returned after five thousand years of being trapped in the realm of Tartarus,"Discord explained while zapping a few demons away with a snap of his lion paw,"And now I fear that he wants to make Equestria the new realm of Tartarus, and he's planning on doing that by killing the two of you and princess Twilight to end both love and friendship in the world...!"

"WHAT?! THEY'RE AFTER TWILIGHT TOO?!"Both Cadence and Shining shouted out loud with great fear.

"Yes...! But for now, do you want to take back your kingdom from the demons that are plaguing it?"Sombra asked as he summoned a row of pillars that began to skewer demons every where.

"Well yes, we have promised to protect our home to the very end, so what exactly are we suppose to do to make that happen?"Shining Armor asked the former king while he looked to the dangerous city streets.

"Just follow me and prepare to fight! We must gather your guards and regroup for a massive frontal assault,"Sombra said before wielding his red crystal sword in front of him like the crystal warriors of old,"I've studied Sin's every strategy when it came to war, he's in for a rude awakening when we come for him...!"

With that said, Sombra charged head on into a group of demons and saved several crystal guards in the process by slicing up all demons in his sight before taking off even further with Discord right behind him. Cadence and Shining Armor were left feeling completely confused by the sudden return of a much different king Sombra, in fact he acted as if he was never a king to begin with any more, it was like he was merely a noble warrior now. Not wanting to disappoint such a brave and changed king turn warrior as they saw him slaughtering demons left and right with little effort, they let out a couple of roars as they reared back and charged into the demons themselves and began to take back their kingdom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ponyville<strong>_

In the large town of Ponyville, another disaster was taking place as a battle between the wielders of the rainbow power were in a fierce battle with the lord of Pain over the safety of their beloved town and home. Princess Twilight and her friends were currently in their full rainbow forms and were proving be a claw full for Pain as he smacked away Rainbow Dash before backing away to collect his thoughts. He look to the team of six that glowed with the magic of friendship as they stood there a bit scratched up, but in no shape or form crippled or unable to continue fighting him.

"These six ponies are strong... No wonder my master was so concerned when he was picking me to carry the mission out,"Pain said before dodging a blast of rainbow magic from Twilight and growling at them,"They are definitely starting to become an issue of sort, perhaps I need to be a bit more assertive with them!"

"Hang in there girls! we got him right where we need him, he won't last much longer at this rate,"Twilight yelled to her friends as Pain slammed his claws down to the ground to charge at them,"Here he comes! Don't let him hit you with those claws!"

The mares quickly went in all directions as they flew around Pain like flies around an annoyed man as he blindly swatted at all the rainbow lights he could see, but his swings proved useless since he lacked the speed to hit them with his power. He was soon becoming annoyed with the ladies circling around him like annoying bugs that just wanted to peck at him with their rainbow magic until he finally gave in. However the mares had no idea how Pain even worked, and because of that he was still unpredictable to them, and when they learned he was a power house by trade, he became much more dangerous to them.

It was then that they were about to learn a new trick about Pain as he smiled wickedly before slamming his claws together and suddenly sending a bright blue ring of sudden bone chilling cold all around him that went to work immediately. Twilight suddenly felt most of her body become cold and hard to move while her friends had went as solid as a rock, especially now that they were coated in some very forceful ice prisons that made them easy to hit now. Pain wasted no time as he swung his giant claws and cracked them both in all directions he found fit for the mares as he chuckled at the screams they made.

He heard bones in Rainbow Dashes wings break as he knocked her clean out of the sky and into Rarity' boutique before turning and finishing by knocking Pinkie Pie away, sending her flying into her work place at Sugarcube Corners. He then turned to Twilight who turned out to be quite resilient to his power as she stayed flying and glaring at him as he crawled his way over to her wearing his evil grin to her. He waited until he was right in front of her before bringing his two giant claws together and slamming them side by side with Twilight, making her scream out in great pain at the power of his massive claws.

"Well now, it appears that your power of the rainbow is not as strong as it was previously thought to be princess,"Pain said with a chuckle as he began to squeeze Twilight nice and tight to watch her gasp for air,"I'm going to enjoy making your head pop like a zit, and then we all get to watch the power of friendship disappear with you little mare...!"

"Go ahead and try you cowardly monster! But no matter what happens, friendship will never be dead,"Twilight snapped while ignoring the crushing pain in her body,"Friendship is magic itself, and it will never be gone...! Not even the Shade will ever know the true power of friendship, and that's why he will lose in the end...!"

"I doubt that, because once you and your fellow rulers over at the Crystal Empire are dead, your whole world is ours,"Pain said as he put another squeeze into Twilight,"Today love and friendship die, and a new hell arrives to Equestria, and melts it to ash!"

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG ASSHOLE!"Came the roar of a human voice as Pain looked up only to get an eye full of white magic.

He saw the white magic crash into his right eye and completely destroy all sight in his right eye as he shrieks while releasing an injured Twilight before falling back and slamming back first into the center of the town. Twilight in the meantime was falling towards certain doom, but it was then that princess Celestia had swooped in and wrapped her up in her fore arms before letting her down gently to the ground. At the same time, Luna and Dylan had entered the area as well with their magic glowing bright as Celestia began to tend to Twilight's wounds with her new sun powered magic.

While Celestia was going to be tending to her injured student and friends as she lit her horn up to make her friends appear before her frozen partially and badly injured by Pain's powerful blows, while Dylan and Luna could focus on Pain himself. They watched the maggot like lord of Pain raise to his small crab like feet as he got up and looked upon the new foes, needless to say, he was now angry to see the princesses of the sun and moon as well as their human lover and the destroyer of his sister. He growled as he then let out a roar of fury to see the creature that had condemned his sister to eternal torture while Dylan slowly withdrew his sword from his sheath.

"Hey there you big bug! Do you remember me and my mare friends?! They told me a bit about you,"Dylan called out to the maggot like demon as he narrowed his sights on Dylan,"I'm the one who killed your damn sister Anguish, and let me just say, that bitch didn't stand half a chance, was she really an evil lord? I find it hard to believe!"

"Then allow me to show you what a lord of evil can truly do, I'll end all of your pathetic lives here and now,"Pain said as he slammed his claws down and began to charge at them,"NOW DIE YOU ROYAL DOGS!"

"Bring it on you squirmy worm son of a bitch!"Dylan challenge as he and Luna lunged at Pain to defend friendship itself.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY ON THE STORY, I NEEDED TO THINK OUT MY NEXT STEPS FOR THE STORY, AND FINISH OTHER STORIES, I'LL TRY AND CUT BACK ON THE TIME IT TOOK**.


End file.
